The Continuation of Hold Back The Dawn
by billismine
Summary: Back by popular demand...Bill & Sookie's New York Adventure. Beginning with Chapter 6. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Hold Back The Dawn ~ The Continuation

_**[Hello every one! On the eve of the final season of True Blood ~less than eight weeks away now~ I am reprinting the continuation of this story, first posted on another sight. What you are about to read is the product of the urgings of a very dear friend, who had read the first 5 chapters of Hold Back The Dawn and then informed me that they loved it, but the story had ended 'just too sadly.' There had to be more, my friend insisted. But… there really wasn't any more. So I decided to write on. **_

_**And ^this is where the story led me…**_

_**After coming to an understanding and a declaration of their true feelings for one another in the first 5 chapters of HBTD, Bill and Sookie had to part ways, due to vampire business, yet again, at the end of Chapter 5. But the story was not over for them. **_

_**Several weeks later, Sookie receives an invitation in the mail. An exciting invitation that will change her life again, in so many ways. And bring her even closer to her beloved Bill.**_

_**I hope you will enjoy my further story of Hold Back The Dawn ~ The Continuation, told in the first~person prose by Sookie herself. This is a journey where Bill and Sookie will discover that, without a doubt, they are 'made for each other.'**_

_**Overall, there is mature content, language and situations in this story. Although, not in every chapter.**_

_**As always…no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing. These characters are the express property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. I am only borrowing them for a time, to tell a little story…] **_

Chapter 6

I had never received a _certified_ letter. Not ever. Of course, that's probably because I had never known anybody who had a _need_ to send me a certified letter. You know…because in my whole life, I did not know anyone who lived inside or outside of Bon Temps who actually _knew_ how to send a certified letter. And there wasn't any _reason _to send me one. A _certified letter _is a pretty _big deal._ The only person I know in Bon Temps who would know what to do…_how _to actually send a _certified_ letter to somebody is probably… most likely Mr. MacIlwain. And he used to be Gran's lawyer. He would have occasion to do that all the time. Send certified letters to various and sundry people in other cities. Anyway… I got one. I never expected it to happen.

The mailman, Mr. Brewster, who always brings my boss Sam his mail over to _Merlotte's, _was looking at me with a keenly curious expression on his face, that afternoon. The day he handed me the bulky, over-sized envelope with its official green-colored seal plastered across it. He was surprised as I was that I had received such an official letter.

Mr. Brewster also had a red and tan receipt slip and a ball point pen for me to sign for the letter. I had never got anything in the mail but unpaid bills before that. Or a come~on from a Sweepstakes that I knew I would never win. Mr. Brewster had walked straight up to me while I was just standing at the bar. I was between customers, and I was trying to make sure I had all of my lunchtime receipts in order for the last couple of hours. It was my only day to work a double shift that week. When he came up behind me, he startled me, actually.

"Hey Sookie! I just brought this letter over here, 'cause I know you work the 3-to-11 shift tonight," Mr. Brewster said. Receiving a _certified letter _wasn't the only thing in Bon Temps that everybody would find out very quickly about you. Another unique distinction of living in a very small town- at any given hour, on any given day, most everybody knows where you are and what you should be doing.

"Thanks, Mr. Brewster, I appreciate it," I said. I didn't want him to know how surprised I was. I acted like I expected the _certified letter _all the time. That was dumb, but for some reason, I just pretended. I dug down into the little apron I was wearing and handed him a couple of dollars for his trouble. He really didn't have to bring _my_ mail over to _Merlotte's._ That was very nice of him. Of course, he knew I was at not home. Because everybody knew where I was supposed to be that time of day. "Where do I sign?"

He pointed his finger to the first line at the top of the one-and-only page he had for _certified _letters. No one else had received a _certified_ letter for that day. Probably not in the last month. I scribbled my signature on it and handed the clip board back to Mr. Brewster.

"Have a nice evening, Sookie," he said.

He placed the huge envelope on the bar in front of me. Then he collected his postal knapsack back over his shoulder, tipped his little blue hat at me and turned and left Merlotte's.

There I was, standing at the bar, thinking about taking my next break, ready to dive into the unknown letter. I noticed Sam standing at the other end of the bar, watching me. And Arlene and Lafayette were moving around the main room from table to table, pretending not to notice that I had received this _huge_ _certified,_ _official~looking envelope_ from Mr. Brewster just then! Sam was definitely keeping his eye on me.

It was 1:45 in the afternoon on a Friday. Merlotte's would pretty soon be filled to the rafters later on that night. I hated a split~shift with a passion. But, I hated a double shift even more. At least it kept me busy. And not a lot of time to mope around, thinking about Bill. Although, Bill was never really too far away from my thoughts. No matter what I was doing. We had just patched things up between us, then he was suddenly called away. I thought Bill might only be going to New Orleans. But he was going away a lot further than that.

All the usual locals were there for lunch. A few new faces here and there. Everything was in a state of flux on Friday afternoon. It was one of our busiest days, of course. I would take a little time to eat supper, then start back working my double, continuing with the 3 to 11 shift, knowing full well, I probably wouldn't actually leave _Merlotte's _until after 1 a.m. on Saturday morning. That's just the way it is for waiters and waitresses. But I didn't mind it so much. Especially since Bill was not in Bon Temps these days…

After lunch, the crowd would slowly start to change. The customers would stop being families and business folk. Heading towards the evening, there are always more single people. And a lot more rowdy customers. Soon, I would be completely busy again… sending orders to Lafayette at the kitchen pick~up window. The laughing, joking, playing pool customers would start flowing in as the sun set down in the trees behind the back parking lot. The sound of clanking glasses, and the rumble of muted voices over the jukebox would begin, again. Song after song would be playing…some of the songs reminding me of Bill… and how much _I_ _missed him. _

Somebody was sure to drop a glass beer mug, as usual, punctuating the familiar feel of another ordinary evening. Although, nothing could ever be really ordinary about how much I _wished _Bill would come back home soon. He had been away on _vampire business_ for nearly a month now.

If there was anything good about working more shifts [besides the extra income of course] it was as time went by, I was getting better and better at filtering out the noises at _Merlotte's _and pulling myself back from listening to every voice that passed through my head. People's inane conversations and such. Conversations they were having inside their own heads. Things they never wanted another living soul to know. Crazy stuff. But, I could hear their thoughts. Because of my gift. Maybe it was just because I was growing older, but I was more able to control how much of someone's thoughts I wanted to hear. I don't know. I was getting better at controlling it. And I had promised my family and friends that I would keep out of their heads, at least. it wasn't always easy to do.

Everything about that day was familiar and routine, except for the green and white envelope I held in my hand. I turned toward the counter, pretending not to notice all the eyes of my co-workers and my boss staring at me. I knew they were all _dying _to ask me about it. I looked down at the crisp, white over-sized little treasure. There was something _so _special about getting a letter from someone. Especially in this day and age, I thought. You know…_the age of computers, internet, twitter accounts, iPads…_ Being sent something through the _mail _was actually becoming quite special._  
_

I studied the envelope for a moment, just enjoying the fact that it was especially for me. That it had traveled, such a long way, just so I could hold it. Up in the left-hand corner, there in small, square black lettering, was stamped the words, _**"New York Borough of Manhattan. "**_ And then the strange, new address and zip code. My stomach fluttered. It was just as I had thought. There was no doubt about it.

This letter was from _Bill!_

Because the letter was _certified_, Bill was making _absolutely sure_ that I would received it.

_Personally!_

It was very exciting to know that he had sent this just for me. Bill Compton always had a way of bringing something _exciting and extraordinary_ into my life. Starting from the night we first met. Bill Always made his presence felt. Whether he was physically with me or not. He was there. Giving me a little, unexpected _lift. _And changing things forever…

It had only been a little over a month since Bill left for his very secretive trip to New York. But, I had talked to Bill on the phone last week. Bill was very busy these days, so we could not talk very long. He told me, he just _had _to hear my voice. That was _so _sweet. Made me feel so good. And he never said anything about sending a _certified letter to me. _

Bill's very first cell call to me had been when he landed in New York, just as he had promised. It hurt, so much, to know we were hundreds of miles apart. And we wouldn't see each other for a long while, because Bill had told me, he had no idea just how long he would be in New York City on his American Vampire League business. He could not make me any promises as to when he would return home. Bill admitted, he couldn't tell me anything about the trip. Nothing specific. Or, rather, Bill thought it best that I did not have any details. That made me kind of nervous. Anyway, the second time he called, about a week ago, we had 'phone sex.' I swear, it wasn't planned.

We didn't start out that way. I was just happy to hear his voice. Bill was just asking me how I was doing? What was going on at work? He asked about Jason…and Tara... He told me _how much_ he missed me...he said, again, it was so great to hear my voice.

I just wanted to hear Bill say my name...  
Well… we couldn't talk about what he was up to in New York. And it took me all of _five minutes_ to tell Bill about what was going on here in Bon Temps. So the conversation started drifting back into how much we missed each other. And needed each other.

Bill said he wished he could touch the softness of my skin. I asked him… what part of my skin did he wish he could touch?  
Bill said he wished he was home so he could touch my cheek and kiss me on the lips and put his arms around me and hold me tight. I told him that sounded so, so _good_ and I wished he could. I told him I wanted to feel his arms around me once more. That would be heaven. My heart started pounding as I listened to his whispers…  
I asked him if there was anything else he wanted to do to me?  
Bill said he wanted desperately to smell me and taste me. Bill said… he wanted to lick my skin…  
I asked Bill… what part… of my body did he most want to taste… to lick?  
He said he wanted more than anything to taste my mouth, my nipples, to draw his tongue down along my soft tummy, under my navel, until his tongue was deep inside my cl*t…and he craved with desperation to suck the sweet honey from my body!  
OH! Oohhh.. I could not help but moan into the phone…I told Bill… hmmm! oh I could just imagine his wonderful tongue, darting in and out of me… his lips closing over my pleasure bud …and all the delicious sensations Bill is so damned skilled at making me _feel! _Bill said, thinking about us, thinking about me ... was driving him _crazy!_

We both knew it was madness to talk to each other like that over the phone. Bill was hundreds of miles away! I was lying in bed as he talked to me and I had to pleasure myself just to make it through the night! His descriptions of how he wanted to make love to me with his mouth, was so erotic. I just couldn't help myself. Later, before we hung up, he said the sweetest thing to me. Bill said, if he could …if he had the time and wouldn't be missed, he would have blazed a trail at vamp-speed back to Bon Temps from New York, just to hold me in his arms! Even if it took all night to get here.

God, we made a vow not to have phone sex again, but... we did it, again, anyway. Even though it was just so damned frustrating!

Finally, I took the envelope, holding it casually at my side. I caught Sam's eye again [he was watching me like a hawk!]

"I'm gonna take a break now, Sam, before my second shift!" I called to him from across the bar. He nodded back at me. No surprise to him, I'm sure.

I didn't take the hallway past Sam's office out to the back door. I left from the front door of _Merlotte's_. It just seemed quicker. I picked up my pace, hurrying around the side of the building, dodging a couple of customers as they were on their way inside. I darted through part of the patron's parking lot and came to stand just under the back portico, by the kitchen door. I was too excited to even sit down.

I could not hold back the grin I had. Smiling to myself, like a little idiot. _This certified letter was a part of Bill_. I could feel the sense of excitement building in me, like a child on holiday anticipating opening a Christmas present! I turned over the envelope, grasped the green tab and pulled it back from left to right, stopping before the strip broke away from the edge and fell off. I reached inside and found two smaller envelopes. One with a red and white watermark seal across the back of it. The distinctive '_**C**_' pressed into the overlapping crease across the top flap. The other envelope was larger but much plainer. Not even sealed. I opened the unsealed envelope first. I pulled out an airline ticket. 'FIRST~CLASS' seating: Destination NEW YORK CITY ~ ROUND TRIP.

I gasped. Nooo!

My hands were trembling now. A First~Class ticket to _New York City? _My brain could not process it for the moment. I impatiently tucked the ticket under my right arm, giving all my attention to the smaller envelope. I carefully as possible opened the smaller one, minding not to break the perfect red seal. I reached in and unfolded a single piece of fine paper, so exquisite, that I could see the shadow of my fingers through it. There was Bill's beautiful, swirling handwriting in dark blue ink staring up at me.

My eyes drank in his message:

_My_ _Sweetheart_ ~

_I certainly hope this letter finds you very well. Surprise!_ _I would love to have you join me in New York some time in the very near future. Very soon, Sookie. I hope Sam can spare you! I have assessed the situation up here and things do not appear to be quite as pressing as when I first arrived. I am willing to give it a chance…if you are, my darling. Please find enclosed a ticket that you may use at any time. Just call me and let me know your flight number, date/time_ of your _arrival. I will arrange everything else. _

_Sookie…please say you will come join me for a few days, as soon as you are able to do so. There is so much I want to show you! I miss you terribly. Call me when you receive this._  
_I love you ~_  
_Bill_

I had to be grinning from ear-to-ear as I read Bill's letter. It was a wonderful surprise. I had no idea he was going to do this, or that it was even going to be possible! I was giddy! I was light~headed. And light~hearted. And beside myself with joy, receiving such a lovely _gift from Bill! _

I must have stood there, under the portico, and re-read Bill's letter at least ten times! I pulled out the First-Class airline ticket from under my arm and stared at it, again, my heart in my throat. New York City. _New York City._ And Bill! What could be more perfect?! It had always been my dream to go there someday! What could match the bright lights, the unstoppable energy of the 'Big Apple?'  
I closed my eyes. I imagined me and Bill, walking hand-in-hand at midnight through Central Park! Or taking in an off-Broadway show! Or going down a flight of stone steps to an out~of~the~way cellar…a blues-y jazz-soaked bistro...a sexy saxophone playing in the background…

The two of us… me and Bill ... slow~dancing together in the moonlight on a terrace located on the Lower East Side near the river. Bill holding me tight against the brisk night air…telling me over and over again, how much he loves me…

It was almost too much to bear! A dream come true!

_I was going to New York to be with Bill!_

I ran back inside Merlotte's and straight into Sam's office where I kept my little change purse and cell phone in a drawer in Sam's desk. I quickly retrieved my cell, found Bill's number. Two rings and he picked up.

_"Sookie!"_

"Hey! I just got my _certified_ mail...oh, Bill!" I was out of breath and almost dizzy.

"Say you'll come." The tone of his voice was so rich and warm.

"Of course I will! Are you sure...it's alright?"

"I think everything will be fine. I miss you so much, Sookie."

"OH, I miss you too, Bill. I can't wait!"

"When will you arrive?"

"Well...I-I don't know...I haven't asked Sam for time off yet."

Bill laughed. "What? I thought you had talked with Sam already."

"No. Not yet. I~I'm goin' to ask him right now! Right this very second!"

"Alright, sweetheart." There was happiness in Bill's voice. "Just… call me back with your flight information. And Sookie, don't you worry about anything."

"Bill... I love you so much..._thank you for this!"_

"I am the luckiest man in the world " Bill whispered; "...cannot get you here soon enough...I love you, Sookie."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Sam gave me a week off. A week! Seven whole days! I still cannot believe he did that.

I had never had _seven days_ off in a row. Not ever. Not since I started working at Merlotte's right after high school. Sam had said he felt guilty about that. And that nobody could go to New York City for 2 days or whatever. A person needed at least a week to _see everything. _And a week really wasn't enough time. But I was so grateful for his generosity. I appreciated it very much. All I really wanted was as much time alone with Bill as we could manage.

And I promised Sam that when I returned from my trip, I would _never _be _late_ to work, ever again. I hoped I could keep that promise!

Other than me going to Jackson the time I searched for Bill - and the Dallas trip of course ~ I had never had so long a break from work. OH, my stars! Everything was coming together. It was scary. I was almost afraid to feel too happy. I felt like pinching myself to make sure I was not dreaming.

I called Bill and gave him all my flight information. I was leaving Shreveport on Thursday afternoon at 4:45 pm. There was a short lay-over in Birmingham, Alabama. Then non-stop to NYC. At first, Bill said he really preferred me on a no lay-over flight. He said he wanted me on a _direct flight. _But , I had _googled it. And _if I had booked a direct flight, then I couldn't leave until Monday. Bill said that would be like torture! I agreed. He wanted me in New York on Thursday night! And so did I. Bill said, again, he would handle _everything_ after my plane touched down...and I knew he would.

I had so many things I wanted and needed to do before I left. I needed to go shopping, like crazy. I needed new shoes! I needed at least two formal dresses, that didn't look like they belonged at last year's prom, because Bill had said that there were evening events sponsored by the AVL that I needed to be prepared to dress up for. This was New York City, for God's sake! I had to make a list of things to do, so I wouldn't be so unorganized.

I needed to get my pink short-sleeved sweater set out of the cleaners. I needed to get my nails done! Bill would object, but I wanted to go to _Victoria's Secret_, in Clio County across the river, and get myself new underwear. Bill always said, what's the point ? He would have me out of my panties before he even knew what color they were! But I just wanted to have everything _new _in the lingerie area. It just made me feel better.

Another reason I wanted to get busy with shopping and such...just didn't want to hear the objections from my brother Jason. He did not want me to go all that way to New York to be with Bill. At least not alone. I told him to stop that shit. I am _going_ and there is _nothing _he can do about it. Besides, I am not alone - Bill will be there when the airplane lands. I just had to get away from my brother's nagging for a few hours. So I went shopping.

Jessica was a God Send. She met me for dinner on Wednesday. Well. I ate. And Jessica listened. She was so excited for me! And Jess was such a big help with picking out my clothes and matching my accessories to pack for the trip. Bill had not told Jessica a whole lot about what he was doing in NYC, but I figured she knew more than I did, being a vampire, his progeny and all.

I did not give two hoots about the AVL stuff. Or give it a second thought while I was getting my luggage ready. It had nothing to do with me, I thought.

I was going to be with Bill in New York, for a whole week, and that's all I cared about.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

FLIGHT 4441 to LaGuardia International. Departure time: 4:45 p.m.

I would arrive in NYC at sunset. How perfect was that?

Going through all the Security really was not that bad. Placing my car in long~term parking was more of a hassle than Security had been. Afterward, I sat down in one of the airport chairs, gazing out of the huge plate glass windows at the runways. I was kind of nervous, right before the flight attendant said we could board.

I had said good-bye to everyone in Bon Temps and drove my little car to Shreveport alone. I really didn't want to make a big deal about leaving. Even though Bill had said it was okay, and I did not have to be secretive at all. I still felt that the less fanfare about my leaving, the better. I do believe Bill appreciated that really. I wanted to drive the distance to Shreveport alone. I did not even turn on the radio. It was peaceful, except for the traffic. I needed the silence for a while. The solitary drive really cleared my head. Just getting away from Bon Temps for a little while made me feel totally free. Like I was not really myself, but somebody different. Strangers in the airport looked at me, and they knew nothing about me. It felt peculiar but some how very satisfying.

And just knowing, that at the end of my journey, I would run straight into Bill's arms. Me and Bill would be surrounded by strangers together. No one knowing our history.

We would explore New York City together...it was the most _adventurous_ feeling I had ever had!

"Sook?"

I looked up and there was Tara standing in front of me in the Shreveport airport. I was completely shocked. Tara had been angry at me after I forgave Bill.

"Tara!" I stood up, tossed my carry-on bag to the chair beside me and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" I said, in disbelief. I was so glad that she was there.

"I just wanted to say..." Tara took a deep breath; "I hope you have a really great time in New York, Sook. I know...it's some place you've always wanted to go...and Bill's makin' it happen for you." We held each others hands.

"Oh, Tara! I've missed you!" I said; "we have always been so close! Please don't be mad at me."

Tara nodded. "I know. It's fuckin' stupid. How can we let a vampire- a man, come between us? Sookie, I just want what's best for you." She looked into my eyes. " I don't want you hurtin' behind this shit."

I hugged her again. "Tara...I love you...I know you don't understand. Me and Bill ... it's just right, Tara. That's all I can say. There's no one else for me. For either of us. Could never be. If you ever love someone like that...you'll _know_ what I'm talkin' about."

Tara looked at me as if I was speaking a foreign language. Her eyes searched my face.

"Well," she sighed; " I know one thing... You and Bill Compton cannot leave each other alone. That's for damned sure!"

I smiled at her. "That's for damned sure!" I repeated her words. We chuckled a little together.

"Thank you for seein' me off, Tara. Hey, I'll bring back some cool- ass souvenirs from New York. What do you want? How 'bout... some Statue of Liberty earrings?"

Tara hissed. "No! Fuck. Don't bring back that bullshit!"

"O.k. I'll bring back …something better. Something you would never expect."

I touched her cheek. Tara is my best friend, for practically my entire life. She always has my back. And I have hers. I love her dearly.

The flight attendant called for our boarding passes. Tara and I hugged each other again.

"Don't forget, take some pictures on your cell phone," Tara commanded. "Try not to blur them."

"Ok. I will." I smiled. "See ya in a week!"

I picked up my carry-on, slung it over my right shoulder. I walked up to the line of people standing at the boarding counter. I glanced over my shoulder. Tara was still standing there. She raised her hand in a tiny little wave, but she did not move from where she was standing. Tara was looking at me so intently. For a long moment, I thought about reading her thoughts. Then I said to myself, no. I'm on my way to Bill. I don't want to know what Tara is thinking. I raised my hand with my boarding pass and waved back at her. When I finally got to the head of the line, the flight attendant stamped my first~class ticket and I moved forward to the glass door, the portal that led to the waiting Airbus. Just then I had an overwhelming compulsion to turn around again. Tara was still standing there, following me with her eyes.

Tara clearly had a worried look across her face.

[End of Chapter 6 …. To Be Continued…]


	2. Chapter 7

The Continuation of Hold Back The Dawn Chapter 7

The second part of my airplane trip was not exactly like the first.

I was sitting in FIRST CLASS seating when I left Shreveport and all the way through my trip. But 'first class' had not looked the same on the little plane that took me from Shreveport to Birmingham. There really was not anything special on the first plane. Except I was sitting in front with maybe six other first~class passengers. I mean…it was nice. But no 'wow' factor.

But the second airplane, leaving Birmingham, blew my mind! It was _so much larger! _The plane had an upstairs and a huge _bar_! Longer than Sam's bar at Merlotte's! There were three aisles. And the middle seats were every bit as plush and comfy as all the rest. The galley kitchen was enormous, too. I sneaked a peek at it. And I still wonder how can such a _huge_ piece of machinery, with _everything in it, _ever get off the ground? It's incredible to think about it. _Aero~dynamics_ is one of the many things in life that will _always_ mystify me!

When the flight attendant first looked at my boarding pass, she smiled at me. Then she directed me to my left and I walked through the divider of long, purple velvet curtains at the front of the plane. This separated the FIRST CLASS seating section from the rest of the passengers in back. There was _alot_ more first class seating on the second airplane.

I was so happy to find I had a window seat this time. _Ironically, I was in Seat B~12_.

I had to laugh to myself. I hadn't taken a B-12 capsule [the vitamin that Bill had asked me to take to replenish the Iron in my blood] for quite some time now. I made a mental note to share this funny little coincidence with Bill. He will enjoy that, too.

Just one of many things that I could not wait to share with Bill. I was still reeling, just knowing that we would have a _whole week together_ in New York City. Even as I was on my journey, it still seemed _surreal _that I was even doing this! Leaving Bon Temps and flying to New York… Although, part of me was still thinking about the worried look on Tara's face in Shreveport. I guess she would always worry about me. But I didn't have time or inclination to focus on anything from the past now. I was on my way into the unknown. I was so excited.

The seating was definitely more spacious on my connecting flight. Quite a lot of room to stretch. And the passengers looked more cosmopolitan, like they were from different places. Not just the South. My excitement continued to build, just looking around at all the other passengers. Soon, the second plane in Birmingham, was taking off, we were into the air! I had been slightly concerned about making my connecting flight. But when the plane started ascending upward, I knew the next stop would be NYC and I would run into Bill's arms very soon. I was beyond just happy.

A few minutes later, the NO SEAT BELT sign was turned on and the plane soared into the sky, and into my furture, heading towards New York City. And my spirits soared with it!

I looked around at a few of the other FIRST~CLASS passengers. Business travelers, surely. One man, who seemed to be of Japanese descent, stayed on his cell phone practically the entire flight. I listened in on his thoughts. Seemed he was speaking Japanese in his head and I could not understand it. A woman who looked to be in her forties, dressed very well in a tailored suit and spectator pumps. She constantly checked her Blackberry. She was thinking about her sick grandfather, hoping to get to the hospital before visiting hours were over. I too, was hoping she made it in time.

And there was another man seated near me, who looked to be close to my age. He had spiked up, platinum-blond hair, dark shades, a short leather jacket. He kept his shades on, his head back against the chair pillow with earphones. He seemed totally bored. I read his thoughts. He was a costume designer and he had just come back from fashion shows in Birmingham and Atlanta. He was exhausted by his flying schedule and he just wanted to get some sleep. He kept the earphones in his ear for the entire flight. I never saw him move out of that position. I guessed people who _fly _back and forth for a living, just don't think getting on an airplane is a big deal anymore. But it's not something I do every day. Or every week. I was excited while flying to Dallas a few months ago. And I was _very excited while flying to New York City._

I had not eaten anything since breakfast that day. And then, it had only been a cup of coffee and some toast with jelly. I couldn't eat a thing.

They served us a scrumptious early dinner in FIRST~CLASS on the second flight. The dinner menu was like nothing in coach. Oysters on the half-shell with hot sauce and lemon. Baked potato with sour cream and chives. Steamed broccoli with shallots and slivered almonds. And for dessert we had a choice of a generous slice of seven-layer chocolate cake with chocolate drizzle or an egg custard tart with fresh strawberries.

I could not resist the seven~layer chocolate cake!  
Here again, it was as if Bill was taking care of me and remembering that I needed to eat! Bill was certainly making sure that I had had a wonderful culinary experience in FIRST~CLASS. I could have had wine or a mixed drink afterward. But I just asked the flight attendant for a bottled water. I did not want anything… nothing to interfere or impair the moment when I arrived at La Guardia Aiport and I saw Bill. I wanted to remember _everything_, this whole experience with a clear head.

Every minute, every mile in the sky was bringing me closer and closer to my love. My mind went round in circles thinking of random moments that me and Bill had shared together. I could hardly wait to see him again. To look deeply into Bill's eyes. To hold him. To make love to him. I needed him so much. I needed his strength. His reassurance that everything was going to be fine with us. That we would continue to make our relationship work and make it only grow stronger with the passing of time. I knew Bill and I could do that, against all the odds. It wasn't just about Bill being a vampire and me being mortal. Bill and I had something electric. Something so rare in this world. I knew that our love for one another could make anything possible. That we are _soul mates._

But I also knew there was so much we needed to talk about . So much unfinished business between us. Business of the loving kind. We had been torn apart once. And we needed to talk about that. And we needed to talk about _our future together. _

Seven days was not enough time, I realized that. It could never be enough. But I was so grateful for this time with Bill. Grateful that Bill had asked me to join him!

After an hour or so, I looked at my watch. The sky was beginning to slowly lose the daylight.

Six-forty-five. We were to arrive at 7:05 pm. New York Eastern Time. Before we touched down, I was starting to wonder about so many things. I wondered where Bill had been resting during the day? I wondered where was he living? I knew he was staying in a hotel, but that's all he had shared with me during one of our cell conversations. Had Bill told anyone I was coming to stay with him for a week? I surprised myself that I had never thought about these questions just until now.

As we approached during the final thirty minutes of the flight, the airplane started banking to the left and I was aware that we were flying over water. It was becoming twilight. I pressed my nose against the window glass to try and further my view. The sun was almost behind the plane, nearly out of sight. It was a huge orange ball hanging low in the sky, leaving a double-exposure of itself across the shimmering water of the river.

Then, without warning, the majestic Statute of Liberty came into full view! It was so unexpected, I caught my breath in my throat. She was _magnificent_ to the naked eye! Her face _so real. Her crown just awesome! _More wondrous than I had ever imagined.

I watched her, as the airplane changed direction and turned slowly to the right, as if the pilot was giving us a birds-eye view, circling round this time-honored landmark. He was allowing us to enjoy watching it. I was just so proud to be an American right then.

And I thought to myself, all of _this_ and Bill Compton, too!

We glided past Staten Island, the sun slowly sinking down into the western sky until it hid deep among the tall skyscrapers in Manhattan. The sun went down and the lights in all the buildings came up! The lights twinkled from the last burst of light from the sun. All along the many tall buildings the light reflected across the miles and miles of cityscape.

I could not believe it! I had finally arrived in New York City!

I shivered with the knowledge that somewhere in the airport terminal, Bill was waiting for me. Of course, everything seemed to start moving in slow motion now. Everything seemed painfully slow. The captain came over the intercom. He welcomed everybody to Manhattan. He hoped that we enjoyed our stay in New York City. He instructed us about how/where/when we should get our carry~on luggage and remain seated until the flight attendants tell us to stand. The plane should be at a complete stop before we …_blah…blah…blah… I was just so ready to get off that plane! _

We brought our seats to the upright positions. Everyone was scrambling for their things and preparing to leave the airbus. The engines slowed. The plane started descending.

In the next five minutes, I felt the wheels touch down and steady on the runway.

Everyone started standing up, grabbing their overhead and carry-on luggage pieces. We began to slowly filed out of the airplane.

Thank God, I was in first class. I don't think I could have waited much longer to get off the plane! My heart was pounding as we shuffled out into the long makeshift hallway that took us into the _HUGE _terminal area. I could not believe my eyes at La Guardia Airport. It seemed that everybody who lived in Bon Temps could have fit into that terminal. It was enormous. But someone said, it was not even as big as JFK International. There were people everywhere. Every square inch of space.

I secured my carry-on bag over my shoulder. Everyone was looking around for their loved ones or people that were there to give them a ride. All the hustle and bustle was very distraction for me, at first. I watched as people ran up together and hugged. People called each other's names. I caught snatches of conversations all around me. There was laughter. There were tears and shouting going on. I looked through people and around people and over the thongs of people standing there as we kept moving forward with tiny steps on top of each other…walking...walking… trying to find a clearing. I searched for Bill's face in the crowd. LaGuardia was a sea of unknown faces. Bill knew my flight number.

I looked at my watch. 7:22 p.m. Any moment, I expected to see Bill's beautiful smile.

His beautiful blue eyes looking at me…

Then… I saw it. Someone holding a white sign with my name printed in huge black lettering:

_**MISS STACKHOUSE **_

Momentarily, I was stunned to see it. And the fact that I had never seen this person before who was holding up this sign with _my name_ printed on it. I walked up to him.

"I~ I'm Sookie Stackhouse," I said, pointing to myself in confusion.

"Miss Stackhouse?" he blinked at me, lowered the sign a bit;" Are you Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes," I said, as I was being pushed ahead a little by some people still moving behind me.

"Welcome to New York, Miss Stackhouse!" He smiled broadly at me then. "My name is Carl, Miss. Mr. Compton has sent a limousine for you, to take you to the hotel, Miss Stackhouse. Mr. Compton sends his deepest apologies, Miss. He _most definitely_ wanted to meet you here himself. But unfortunately he was called away, at the last moment, on business. He was so very disappointed, Miss Stackhouse. The limo is just out front…"

I hesitated. I was trying to process that Bill was not there. I was _not _going to see Bill just then. And I was trying to process Carl's words above the noisy terminal. I was a little wary, given the things that had happened to me in the past. I couldn't help but be disappointed, as well. No Bill. "Are you a vampire?" I asked, stupidly.

"No, Miss," he said, smiling; "I'm as human as you are." Carl reached for my carry~on.

That did not reassure me. He looked to be a little older than me, in his mid-thirties, dark hair, a cleft in his chin. I finally noticed he was dressed in a chauffeur's outfit. But no hat.

I went ahead and read his mind:_ *Damn, Mr. Compton is going to be so mad at me if his girlfriend doesn't get to the hotel, like now! He was so frustrated with his sudden meeting. She's very suspicious. What can I do to convince her that I'm legit? Oh, sh!t!*_

I breathed a sigh of relief. "O.k. Carl, I believe you! Let's go," I said.

Carl was relieved as well. "Thank you. Right this way, Miss," Carl said. "I'll get the rest of your luggage first."

I followed him through the airport almost having to take eighteen inch steps to keep up with him. We stopped momentarily at the Baggage Claim area. When we finally got outside the airport, the limo was big enough for ten people. And I'm sure on an ordinary night in New York, that 's exactly how many people who were shuffled in and out to the airport and back in it. But this was no ordinary trip to the airport. And this was no ordinary night. Not for me, anyway. Carl had retrieved the rest of my luggage at the Claim Check and while I waited inside the limo, he deposited my other luggage pieces in the trunk. I sat there almost numb. So let down by the fact that Bill had not met me when I exited the airplane. I knew Bill's meeting had to be very unexpected. But, soon Carl the limo driver and I were winding our way out of the maze of the terminal and the limo was onto the streets of New York. I needed to get past the disappointment. Everything in New York was not going to be the way I imagined it, I thought. I wasn't going to let that ruin our first evening together in over a month. It must have been something very urgent that Bill could not have avoided. As I peered out the limo window, my cell phone rang.

"Sookie?" I was so glad to hear his voice.

"Hey! I'm here!"

"Forgive me, sweetheart, " Bill said; "I could not avoid this meeting. I'm still in it. Where are you?"

"In the limo with Carl, of course." I hoped I sounded upbeat. "Cruising through the streets of New York City…"

"Alright. Good. I'm so glad you are here, Sookie," Bill's voice was very low and quiet; "The hotel is only thirty minutes from the airport. I will be there as soon as I can."

I could tell he was trying to keep his voice down. I could hear people talking in the background.

"Sookie, McBee, my personal assistant, will see to all of your needs. He should be there in my suite of rooms when you arrive. Anything you want or need, McBee will get it for you, Sookie. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bill. I can't wait to see you."

"And I cannot wait to hold you, my darling" Bill said, his voice dropping to a whisper; "I'm sorry…I have to go..."

"O.k., " I said; "I love you… you can make it up to me later."

"I certainly will. Bye."

He hung up. I sighed, staring out the window of the limo. There was a glass between me and Carl. I pushed the intercom button located on the arm-rest.

"Yes, Miss? Did you want something?" Carl said, his eyes looking up at me in the rearview mirror.

"Yes, Carl. What's the name of the hotel where Mr. Compton is stayin'?"

"It's called The Sanctuary, Miss. It's a vampire hotel. We are very nearly there. It's a subsidiary of the Waldorf Astoria, actually. The Waldorf is just across the avenue. It was built two years ago. Very fine accommodations, Miss."

"Oh. I see. Thank you, Carl."

"Are you finding everything to your liking back there, Miss?"

"Yes, everything is great, Carl ...thanks."

I looked around the spacious inside of the limo. There was a bottle of champagne and chocolate truffles on a tray. Water. Pomegranate and orange juice. A built~in television. Stereo. A DVD player. A laptop.

Nothing I wanted.

All I wanted now was Bill Compton.

When we arrived at the hotel, I looked across the street and saw the legendary Waldorf Astoria. It was a landmark too. I had seen it in so many different Hollywood movies. But it didn't have light-locked rooms for vampires. So they must have built The Sanctuary after the Great Revelation, when the vampires decided to come out of their coffins and announce to the world that they intended to start 'mainstreaming' into society. Carl said The Sanctuary was only two years old. From the outside, it looked very similar to the Waldorf. Carl was leaving me after he retrieved my luggage and showed me into the lobby of the vampire hotel. I learned that Carl had further instructions from Bill.

I was delivered into the capable hands of the hotel concierge, Mr. Emery. He is a vampire so I could not read his thoughts.

"Well, good evening! _Very good_ evening to you, Miss Stackhouse! It is Mr. Compton's express wish that I _personally _escort you up to his suite of rooms, Miss Stackhouse," he said, very graciously. He was dressed in a dark~blue, tailored pinstriped suit. He had a very bushy mustache and blue eyes, the same shade as Bill's.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Emery," I smiled back at him.

The hotel may have only been a couple of years old, but the decor was as if it had been carved out of the 1930s. It was opulent. no expense to look like _the real thing _from a gone~by era of luxury. Brass railings. Oriental rugs. Crown moldings.

The ornate scrolling at the top of the twenty-foot ceilings in the lobby, reminded me of an old movie house.

Yes, Bill would feel very comfortable here, I thought.

When Mr. Emery and I entered one of the hotel elevators, we were not alone. There was a gentleman, a very large gentleman who was a big as he was tall. He stepped into the elevator after us. He greeted us with a tight-lipped nod of his head. No smile. I nodded back as the elevator doors closed.  
He was dressed in military clothing, but not of our country. Some foreign persuasion. A military type hat, too. Khaki-colored jacket and trousers and at least _eleven million_ medals on this jacket! He couldn't be a vampire, I thought, surely not!

_*These vampires! with their blasted whores and fang~bangers! These prostitutes should NOT be using the guests elevators! Not at all! I'm going to speak to the management about this! _*

I had read the military man's mind before I had realized it. And at that moment I wished I had not! His thoughts were coming through, loud and clear. I couldn't help but turn and eye-ball him the entire time we were in the elevator. I was _livid_ that he had the temerity to think I was a prostitute! It took everything in me to hold my tongue! I didn't know _who _he was. If he knew Bill or not. Was he a member of the AVL? I did not know who any of these people where, that I might meet. I did not want to start any trouble, so I just bit off my tongue. I knew I had better not let anyone know about my telepathy. The military ass hole left us at Floor 8, but we continued up to Floor 12.

Mr. Emery safely delivered me to Bill's 'suite of rooms,' as they called it. I tried to tip him, but Mr. Emery wouldn't hear of it. He rang the doorbell, which was aside the door frame. I thought it odd that a hotel suite had a doorbell. Of course, there were many things I had never seen before. And probably would see a lot more in New York that week, I thought to myself.

The door opened and a little man with a red face, and a red tuft of hair springing from the top of his head, greeted me warmly. It seemed he had a British accent.

"Miss Stackhouse, welcome...welcome! My name is McBee, Miss. And I am Mr. Compton's _man, _as we say. I rather take care of him. Please, please, do come in. We are so pleased that you are here. How was your flight, Miss? Very good, I trust, Miss? " McBee said, smiling at me. I had to look down at him. He was shorter than me. He could not be 5 feet. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt and a plaid red, white and green vest. But the most striking thing about him was his flaming red hair.

"Hello! Thank you. Yes. My flights were fine," I said, trying to answer all of his questions at once; " Is it …_Mr._. McBee?"

"Oh no, Miss. Just McBee. My given name is Arthur. But it's just McBee, Miss," he said, while taking everything I was carrying away from me; "Oh, Miss...Mr. Compton will be so pleased. He has been so anxious for your arrival. I have everything ready for you, Miss. If you need anything, you have only to ask."

"Thank you, McBee. I hope Bill will be here soon," I said.

"Yes. Mr. Compton was very upset that he could not meet you at LaGuardia himself. Very, very disappointed. It was a terribly urgent matter that took him away at the very last moment before your plane was to arrive. It was very much an unplanned trip, Miss."

"Thank you," I said. McBee was so nice to me. I hated to read his thoughts...but I just had to know. Not for my sake. But I needed to know if Bill had people around him, close to him, that he could _trust_. I could not imagine living up here in New York City, as long as Bill has, with all these strange people, and not knowing who he could count on.

_*Did Mr. Compton say anything about her age to me? She seems very young... although, she is very pretty...and seems very sweet. I can see why he has fallen in love with her. He's missed her terribly, God knows, that's been abundantly clear! I sincerely hope he can trust her...*_

I laughed out loud after reading McBee's thoughts.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" McBee asked.

"Yes. everything is just fine, McBee."

"Please, let me show you to Mr. Compton's private rooms, then. You must be tired from your long journey here from Louisiana. Quite the journey, I can imagine. No doubt, you are very much wanting to relax now and freshen up a bit," Mc Bee said.

"That sounds great, McBee. I would, thanks."

McBee walked in front of me. I followed him. Bill had a nice sized living quarters.

Foyer. Living~room. A dining~room. A long hall. It was a full apartment and then some. Very spacious for just one person. We turned down a hallway to the right. McBee opened a pair of double doors. It was Bill's bedroom. _Huge. _The room was done in cream and lavender with black accents. A King-sized bed with an embroidered duvet. The master-bath was to the right and there were long, fifteen-foot high windows. I saw a balcony over-looking the street below.

"Oh, McBee! _This_ is absolutely lovely!" I said.

"Yes, Mr. Compton has a lovely suite. One of the _best _at The Sanctuary. Mr. Compton wanted everything perfect for you, Miss. I hope I shall do everything to your satisfaction," he said; "When the rest of your luggage arrives, I will leave it just outside the bedroom door, so you will not be disturbed, Miss. "

"Thank you, McBee. You are so kind."

"It is my pleasure to serve you, Miss. You and Mr. Compton, both. Please, if you require anything, anything at all, just let me know and I will attend to it, at once."

"I will..." I said.

No way, was I used to being _waited_ on like this. _I was used to doing the waiting on other people at Merlotte's. _This felt so strange. Strange but wonderful.

With that, McBee shut the double doors and I was alone. In Bill's bedroom. In New York City. It was almost nine o'clock.

I had not yet laid eyes on William Thomas Compton.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

I took a long hot bath in the fancy ivory tub. I laid back into some luxurious, creamy bubbles provided by The Sanctuary Pearls Collection of bath soaps that I found on the marble sink. I washed my hair with the hotel shampoo. And I slathered on the sweet~scented hotel lotion all over me after I dried myself off. Bill always said, I did not need any perfumes or lotion on my skin. Bill said, I already smelled _so sweet_ to him. Of course, he would say that. What does he know? He's a man in love! I hoped that Bill would join me soon.

With every passing hour, I only missed him more.

I put on one of The Sanctuary's plush terry hotel robes. Bill had two of them hung behind the bathroom door. A white one. And a tan~colored one. I wrapped myself in the white terry. I crossed the room and peekded outside the double doors. My luggage had finally arrived! I pulled everything inside the bedroom and got out my own hair-dryer.

I blew my hair dry. Later, I walked out barefoot onto the balcony and listened to the sounds of the big city. Taxi cabs were racing up and down the boulevard in front of the hotel. Horns blowing in the darkness. In the far distance I could see the outline of The Empire State Building! Maybe I would have a chance to go there. With Bill.

Bill. What in the hell are you doing? And _why is it taking so long? _It had only been 120 minutes since I got to the hotel. But it seemed a lot longer when you are waiting for someone to arrive.

I never cared too know much about 'vampire business,' before. Or the American Vampire League. But shit. This stuff was really taking up a lot of Bill's time, today of all days. It was taking up my vacation time _with Bill_. I didn't want to think negatively about it, but Bill had said he thought is was a _good time_ for me to join him in New York. Now I was starting to wonder. Maybe...I should not have come, after all. I hated to think it but, maybe, I'm just in Bill's way up here. I thought again of Tara, standing there in the airport looking at me, as if I was making a colossal mistake.

I turned away from the bright lights of the boulevard and the balcony and slowly walked back inside. I was getting tired after that long, relaxing bath. I plopped down onto Bill's bed. I thought maybe Bill would call me again but he didn't. I took off the terry robe, getting underneath the sheet, naked. I didn't bother unpacking one of my shorty gowns or t~shirts. I had spent so much money on new underwear, and I did not give a second thought to sleepwear. T~shirts were just fine. It didn't matter to Bill anyway. I settled into my vampire's bed.

After two airplane rides, a huge dinner on the plane, all the excitement of coming to New York City, and a nice hot bath… I soon fell right to sleep in those satin sheets.  
ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

I had no idea how long I had slept. Did not know what time it was, when I felt the mattress move back and forth, slightly. I was lying on my left side, as I felt his cool, sure hand come down across my right arm and between my breasts. Then descend to my navel and stop.

His right thigh came across both my legs and I realized that he was naked, too. The hairs on his thigh and lower leg felt curiously comforting as he raised and lowered his leg, just enjoying the smoothness of my hip. I could feel his manhood, hard as the ivory of the tub, nudging the cleft in my bottom and his other hand gently stroked the back of my neck, then my shoulder and down my spine. I turned slightly towards him and drew his mouth down to mine, taking my tongue between his teeth, trying to turn to face him, but his thigh over my thigh made it impossible. We continued to kiss for a moment, just like that, his hand going back up to my breasts, where his fingers played with each of my nipples until they were hard and feeling slightly sore and that heavy feeling loomed between my legs. I sucked his bottom lip, my entire body was begging for his touch.  
Finally I pulled my mouth away, placing my hand over his, to stop his exploration.

"What took you so long, Bill Compton?" I murmured, my eyes still half shut and drowsy.  
"What a beautiful surprise to come home to," Bill whispered into my left ear. "I am so sorry, baby…I had to go all the way to the Village . Last minute AVL… I could not get out of it_. _You know I tried. _Sookie_... are you really here? In my bed? Naked? Heyyy…come here…"

Bill squeezed me and playfully bit my ear.

I giggled. "Hey...I'm really, _really_ here. No more phone sex."

"No more phone sex," Bill repeated. " My body aches for you…"

We kissed again. The lightning of desire forked through my body. My need for him, overwhelming all my other senses. He fastened his mouth over mine and we began to french kiss, deeply. I was almost purring through each and every kiss Bill gave me. It was as if we had not been together in a year instead of just a month. Seemed like _forever. _Bill's arms loosened a little, he dropped his thigh, so I could turn fully towards him and we could enjoy each other's bodies even more.

Bill bent his head and took my nipple into his mouth, tugging, pulling, sucking. HIs lips on my nipple feeling so deliciously good. He opened his mouth slightly, swirled his tongue around it, my nipple becoming hard like a little cherry stone. My little breasts grew heavy with need, wanting more of his attention. My hand reached up, touched his face, his chin. Bill softly but greedily kissed each of my fingers, then separating each one, he drew each finger into his mouth! He sucked each one of my fingers, slowly, deliberately as he looked into my eyes. I could feel the tightening in my belly, the pronounced aching between my thighs.

He moved his body up slightly as I brought my hand down across his hip. Bill looked into my eyes.

"All the nights we've been apart, Sookie...I have missed you, my sweetheart. I've thought of you every day and every night. Your luscious body, your beautiful hair.…" He played with my hair, pulling his fingers through it. "God. Your big brown eyes. Everything about you…I've tried to keep my focus on what I am here to do. But, Sookie, it's been so difficult to say the least. All I want is you, Sookie...and what we have together. "

Bill pulled my close to him again, our lips meeting in an urgent kiss. Gently at first, then more fiercely as our passion for one another built. My mouth softened underneath Bill's, yielding, giving, until the kiss seemed without either beginning or end. His lips traveled down, over my throat, in tiny kisses. I wanted him to bite me then. I did not want to wait.

"I am going to _lick_ every blessed inch of you, Sookie." I heard Bill whisper; "…and then, I am going to make glorious love to you...until you _beg_ me to stop."

I kissed him quickly, breathlessly. "I am goin' to give you _me, _Bill Compton…and I will never beg you to stop _…_"

Bill growled low in his throat and his fangs snapped out! He moved his body, pulling me further beneath him with his sure and irresistible vampire strength, until I was flat on my back. He came down across me, his entire body rising upward. He started at my forehead. He kissed and licked me, his tongue neither wet nor dry, traveling to the side, along my temple, then my cheek, down the hollow between my neck and shoulder. Then back up again, his tongue coming down the other side. Bill took his time. His manhood pressed in firmly against my tummy. He circled each breast, lapping under my breasts. It seemed to me his tongue did not miss one inch of my skin as he _adored me_. _He relished _in every square inch of me.

Back to my shoulder blades, the outside of my arms. He mimicked tiny bites along the way…my arms, my elbows, then licking and kissing, back to my torso, the valley between my breasts and under my navel. I lay there, trying to keep my eyes open. But Bill was making me feel _so good, _it was difficult not to shut my eyes. I concentrated on every movement of his tongue. Every kiss from his lips.

He bit the hair on my mons, then out to my hips and back in again. Down the front of my thighs, he made long, languid licks with his tongue, like an animal enjoying his prey. I knew Bill was enjoying me and I was enjoying his mouth!

He motioned for me to roll over on my tummy. He smoothed my hair away from my neck. I felt his body come down over me as he kissed and sucked and licked my back, his manhood touching my bottom. He deliberately pointed his tongue and went right down the center of my spine, giving me a deliciously wanton sensation. I moved my head away from the pillow and lay flat, my ear to the mattress. So sensual, so intimate, all of the attention that Bill gave to _me._ It was actually shocking how wonderful it felt, being licked from head to toe. He licked my bottom, the backs of my thighs, my calves and each heel, ending with kisses there, too. I cried out for more! And Bill assured me…_more _was coming.

When I beckoned me to turn to lie on my back again, Bill pushed up my legs, so my feet were flat upon the bed, my knees in the air. He went down to my toes. Slowly, _slowly_ his tongue moved over each of my toes. He paid attention to each, sucking each in turn. Back to each calf, as he pulled me up and forward, my legs across his shoulders. By then, I wanted Bill so badly. His hands came up to cup my breasts as I waited for his tongue to delve deep inside me. Bill salved me up, his tongue striking again and again inside me.

I screamed as he sucked and pulled at his hidden treasure. My hands went into his head and I grabbed handfuls of his hair as he completely devoured me! Momentarily, Bill lifted his head only to push my legs further apart, then he buried his face against me again, his tongue opening me fully. I came so hard as his tongue did the work and mastered me, unhinged me completely into a frenzy of pleasure. Then Bill reached for the shadowed inside of my thigh, my femoral artery, his thumbs still inside me. He bared his fangs and bit me there. I moaned as he sucked and pulled my flesh to drink my blood! _Drink me! _My hands went still, holding him there as he fed on me. With my fresh, warm blood still in his mouth, he tongued my pleasure bud again. Kissing my wet sheath, the tip of his tongue circling and seeking, relentlessly probing inside me.

Bill was not just inside my body, he was inside my soul. _This _was the unusual madness that we enjoyed together. The thing the vampire needs. The thing I never wanted to stop giving him. I could never again live without it. The blood and the sex and the myriad of frenzied sensations that bonded us together in the love we have for one another. I thrashed and writhed, undulated shamelessly beneath his incredible mouth. He held me there on top of a wave, until I could not stand it anymore, my body giving itself over to all that Bill had demanded of me. He demanded that I feel utter rapture-and I did!

My passion culminated into mindless spasms, the wave cresting again and again. I pulled Bill's lips closely against me, my sheath ballooning, aching, throbbing with an indescribable intensity. Bill pulled his tongue away and before I could protest, he was moving me at _vamp speed, _sitting against the headboard, his back supported there. I straddled him and cloaked his hard cylinder with my already hot juices. I sat across his thighs and took him straight inside me, his manhood sweeping up my channel, filling me completely.

We started rocking together, kissing again...I groaned at the sheer girth of him, but my body was more than ready to accept him. For a moment we stopped moving, stopped kissing. Our foreheads together, I held Bill round his neck, his hands cradled my lower back, my toes were stationary under part of the headboard. I leaned into him, as he listened to the pounding of my heartbeat.

"You mean...everything to me," Bill said as we looked into each other's eyes. I cradled his face with my hands.

"If I could live an eternity..." I whispered; "I couldn't love you anymore than I do right now, Bill. Right now..."

Bill curved his hands under my bottom, we kissed and we rhythmically moved in time, my sheath up and down along his shaft. I held on to him, moaning as the tiny bursts of pain and pleasure mingled together. I was back over the edge in no time. Only this time we went there together. Bill opened his mouth and I gently licked his fangs. Carefully, deeply we kissed ,his passion overtaking him as he sought his final pleasure. I leaned into him, pressing my hips down, holding myself firmly along his rod. Bill moaned his pleasure. I loved to satisfy him, too. I turned my neck to one side, encouraging him to bite me again. Bill's fangs went sharply into my throat. I rose up on my knees, as his penetration was so deep and I was so sensitive, after coming already.

We held each other, embracing each other tightly, Bill's fangs deep inside my neck. He clung to me, held me closer to him as he drank my blood. I kissed his earlobe, not wanting to ever let him go. _Not ever._

Some time during the night, before first light, Bill had got up and he closed the heavy light~tight panels located along the walls. They covered the windows and the balcony for the daylight hours. Not one tiny sliver of daylight could penetrate those panels when they were locked in place. The master bedroom remained dark and cool and completely silent.

I knew Bill and I would make love again, right into the dawn. I would skip breakfast.

While I was in New York with Bill, I just might live as a vampire.

[End of Chapter 7.….To Be Continued…..]


	3. Chapter 8

The Continuation of Hold Back The Dawn

Chapter 8

I could not help myself.

He looked so beautiful just lying there on his back. My vampire. His eyes were closed in slumber. His exquisite mouth, his lips, parted just a bit and completely relaxed. And the line of his strong jaw had no tension in it whatsoever. With my eyes hungry for more, I followed the line of his sculptured cheekbones. Every inch of his face, I had committed to memory long ago. We were alone again at last. And he peacefully slept on. It was all I could do, not to lean in and kiss the tip of his nose. The dark hair on his head was tousled, fanned out slightly across his forehead and brushed every which way across the pillow… his eyebrows were just a shade lighter than the deep, dark rich color of his hair. Those amazing blue eyes were hidden from me for the moment, behind his closed lids. His long dark lashes were delicate as the individual sateen lines of a spider's web.

I could gaze at Bill while he slept, for a very long time. As I looked at him, I randomly thought of all the resting places he might have had as the years of his vampire life had passed by. He was not always in a house. Surely, not always in a bed. Or a coffin. Bill had told me once, that around the world, he had rested in some pretty interesting places in the past. A barn. A rail yard car. A closet. Of course, the earth itself. His little hidden cubbie under the stairs in his house in Bon Temps had really surprised me. I guess I had never thought about it before. Until Bill showed me the tiny space between the floor boards and the foundation of his house. He had shown it to me after we made love for the very first time. I had no doubt that showing me where he retired for the morning was the ultimate expression of trust for a vampire. At the time, I had not fully appreciated what he had done. My head was still reeling from just being intimate with him. I had never been with any one before Bill. There were so many emotions I was feeling that night.

As I studied him on our very first morning together in New York, the smooth, cool sheet was pulled half-way up his bare chest. The dark curling hairs were peeking out from beneath the satin rim, teasing for my touch. His left arm rested outward and down along his side on the mattress. His right arm was positioned across the upper part of his chest and the long, perfect fingers on his right hand were spread out for my inspection.

Bill has beautiful hands. There isn't anything about him, physically, that is not beautiful.

I was leaning up on my left arm next to him. I watched him closely for several minutes. Just enjoying the view. We were into the daylight hours in the dimly lit cocoon of his hotel master bedroom. I _knew_ it was daytime all around us. But it did not matter in a vampire hotel. I had no idea what time it was. But that did not matter either. In there, it was peaceful and serene. And safe. And utterly quiet. It was perfect for a vampire. But for _me, _a telepath who finds it difficult most of the time to switch off the outside noises of people's thoughts…_this _silence was a kind of _heaven_ for me. Me and Bill were sharing it, together. And I felt _so good._ I could not get enough of it. Or Bill Compton.

I leaned into Bill a little more. My body still feeling like Bill's hands were all over me. Only an hour before, he had loved me so thoroughly. I felt so welcome in his life and in his bed. It was a type of contentment that we just kept giving back and forth to each other. It is really hard to describe. I just know ... when I'm with Bill, I am home. And I know he feels the same.

But in spite of how comfortable we are together, it could be very distracting whenever Bill and I were able to sleep together. When I awoke first with him next to me, I was always fighting this urge to just lie there and look at him, knowing I should go back to sleep and try to get my rest or I would be exhausted later. My mind was on overload. I was so full and happy just to be next to him. Of course, some of that time when we woke up together in his house or mine, I had to think about going into work later. That was a true bummer. I wanted to lie there with him all day long.

But while on vacation in New York [just like at the Hotel Carmilla in Dallas] that was not a worry for either of us.

In Bon Temps, when Bill awakened at sunset, and I managed to be there beside him in his bed, he would always pull me close and we would make love again. And again. I could not wait to have him reach out and touch me. And nothing had changed that feeling.

Bill had opened up a world of sensuality for me. A world I could never have imagined existed until I met him. And now I craved it from him. I craved everything he had taught me, sexually speaking. Sometimes when we are together, I have no idea where I stop and where he begins. We completely belonged to each other.

Once I did catch _him _staring down at _me_, watching me while _I_ slept. I had opened my eyes and Bill was smiling at me. It startled me, at first. But I could see all of the love and wonderment in his face, his eyes. And I felt the very same joy he did, just our being together.

That's what I was feeling as I watched him sleeping, that very first morning I was in New York, lying beside him. I just felt grateful that we were together. That Bill was safe and lying there next to me. I was thinking of part of a poem I had read in one of the _hundreds_ of books Bill has at home.

I remember, we had been sitting up in his bed one evening. Bill had brought several books to read upstairs while I was sleeping and he had placed the books on the lamp table on his side of the bed.

I had started thumbing through a book of poetry one night.

I can no longer remember who wrote it, but the part I could remember was:

_I have gazed upon you too long... too long,_  
_My Love._  
_And with so much love, strangers can see_

_Your_ _image_ _in my face._  
_Like the sun and brilliant colors leave an _  
_Afterglow in the eyes_...

So beautiful. No, I could not help myself. Because I love Bill so much.

I gently pulled the satin sheet down away from his torso. I slowly lifted his right hand and gently placed it back on his chest. He did not move. He was still motionless, undisturbed, sleeping during the daylight hours like a good vampire should!

My eyes followed the line, the pattern of his masculine, curling dark chest hairs beginning at the top of his chest and swirling across his nipples, trailing down across his six~pack and abs to his navel. Then lower still, the soft hairs going around and down under his navel. I bent my head and brought my lips around his left nipple, first in a tiny kiss, then tenderly I nipped my teeth around it, until his cold nipple peaked, growing hard under my warm tongue. I gazed down at his mesmerizing manhood, resting, nestled in the dark hair. The powerful weapon that was capable of giving me so much pleasure, now lie before me curled and docile and not quite so intimidating. I stifled a giggle at the thought of it. All of Bill was still a wonder to behold. I reached out and gently gathered him into my right hand, freeing his manhood from its nest of soft, black curls. No surprise to me, as I touched him, his member slowly graduated to a stiffening vertical position. Immediately turning and swelling and growing in size in my hand. The velvety, cool ruby head becoming more and more prominent. I watched the sheer length of Bill and the veins grew more well-defined with every passing moment. His shaft hardened, straightened in my touch. I looked up. Bill's eyes were still closed. I smiled to myself again, that even now while sleeping, Bill was still getting ready to go!

I moved down into a kneeling position next to him and placed my hand more firmly around him as he grew stiffer. My passion was growing, too, by the seconds. My whole body began feeling warm and sensual, my mood was playful. I bent my head down to his skin, my mouth by-passing his member and paying closer attention to his sac. I was tingling with anticipation, I had never done this with Bill before.

Pure instinct took me over as my arousal and my curiosity began to pique. I stuck my tongue out and gingerly licked his delicate sac from the bottom up, then closed my lips over him entirely. I concentrated on giving him full attention there. The hairs were short and tickled my nose as I explored him. I kissed him there. I licked him with long strokes.

I used the tips of the fingers to hold the tender sac up for better assess to him.

My heart pounded. I was so excited while doing this to Bill. It was really turning me on.

Bill move his leg and I heard the grunt low in his throat. His eyes flew open. Without a word, I looked up into his rather startled blue eyes. I did not break eye contact with him, placing the tip of his manhood at my lips. I kissed the ruby head as he watched me. The blue eyes narrowed slightly, as if he could not truly believe what he was seeing… and feeling. Then Bill brought his hand up, gently holding the back of my neck.

"Sookie," he grinned; "… do not let me interrupt you, my darling…"

I smiled at him, continuing my quest. I kissed the tip of him again, as he was growing harder as the seconds went by. I opened my mouth wide, taking all of him deep into my mouth. As far back into the slipperiness of my throat as comfortably possible. His flesh filled my mouth, completely. My lips clamped to hold him. All parts of Bill's anatomy were no longer tame, but a dangerous weapon yet again. As I gave him more attention, Bill involuntarily shifted his hips, groaning, moving his legs open to me. I crossed over his thigh and knelt directly in front of him, between his legs, with him still deep inside mouth.

His hand moved up to the very top of my head and with his thumbs and index fingers, he spread his fingers down into my scalp, massaging my head. I started a sucking motion on his glorious hardened shaft. I wanted to make him feel good. Feel wonderful as Bill had always made me feel. I had never done _this_ before. I closed my eyes. With my right hand firmly around him, I moved my head up and down, up and down, taking him even deeper into my mouth. I glided my tongue along the sides of him. I felt the many nerve endings, the veins all along the wet, sensitive surface of my tongue. In time, the saliva escaped my mouth, running down his shaft and into the dark curls around the base. My lips closed over him like a huge lollipop. Circling and winding and dipping around, up and down, as I moved, sheer instinct guiding me. Making love to Bill in this way was so gratifying for me. Bill was moving his lower body as I went on. His hips, his bottom, both straining upward to meet my downward strokes. His manhood ballooned. Again, I took my tongue up to the tip of the soft head. Bill moaned. I kissed him there, then slowly slid him back into the warmth, lingering all along the circumference, my tongue exploring every inch of him. The length of him was back filling my mouth. I sucked faster and faster up, applying slightly more pressure, more suction. I pulled at him, letting the flat edge of my teeth tease him, biting him. Bill was completely into my movements. He was completely mine at that moment. His fingers grasped the back of my neck. And I was as about as turned on as I had ever been with him. I was aware of the tenderness of my breasts. I felt the tingling sensation and the heaviness in my sheath. I was swollen and ready for him. But this wasn't about me.

This was about Bill.

For Bill.

And to Bill.

I took him fully, until I elicited from him moan after moan of full carnal need. And the more Bill cried out, the more I wanted to make him cry out.

"Sookie….uhh, Sookie…"Bill was murmuring, fighting to say my name and I loved it. I loved being in control. Through half~opened eyes, I watched as his hips slowly, involuntarily gyrated into the mattress. His head strained back into the pillow, his biceps taut, his eyes closed and his beautiful mouth slightly open…chin up. Bill was lost in the ecstasy that I was providing for him. I was encouraged that he did not want me to stop.

Both his legs came up on either side of me. Bill was reaching his peak. I realized Bill's hands tried to slow me, or pull me up, I don't know which. But I would not be moved from my work. Not until I had brought him to the end in my mouth. We'd never done that before. But today I wanted it.

I wanted everything from Bill.

With my free hand, I reached up and smoothed my fingers through the curly hairs on his chest, rubbing him reassuringly, letting him know that _this_ is what I wanted. My heart was pounding in my ears. I felt my blood pumping wildly. And I know Bill felt it, too. At the last second, Bill firmly grasped and squeezed my shoulders, caught up in his own passion.  
"Oh, shit!" he cried out as he came hard. I felt the powerful involuntary movement in his body. Then his juices in spastic spurts in my mouth. I held onto his manhood firmly, straight up, until Bill was completely spent And I could feel the tension leave his hips.

I swallowed his thick, musky liquid and released him. I quickly move up next to Bill, lying back down against him into the crook of his arm. That special place that belonged just to me.

Bill pulled the sheet up over us both. He hugged me to him.

"Well, you did not miss a drop," he whispered, his blue eyes teasing me, of course.

"Hey, I didn't come all this way for nothin,'" I said, steadying his chin with my index finger.

"Obviously not," he chuckled, leaning in and rubbing his chin along side my forehead.

"Are you surprised?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Then Bill lifted my chin and kissed me deeply. I kept my fingers steady on his jaw, making our kiss more exacting at that angle. Bill looked curiously down into my eyes.

"Quite the wake up call, Miss Stackhouse," he said. I knew it was not possible, but I swear I almost heard Bill sigh. I think I had _really _made him take pause.

"I aim to please, Mr. Compton," I said with a little knowing wink.

"_That _you certainly did. It was wonderful, Sookie...thank you."

"You are very welcome, Mr. Compton...anytime," I smiled; "Although, I feel kinda guilty 'cause you really shouldn't be awake at this hour."

"What time is it?" Bill looked around towards the night stand for his watch.

"Don't know, but it seems like the middle of the day. Bill? Maybe I shouldn't feel so guilty after all."

"I hope not. No way do I want to go back to sleep now," Bill smiled, but he looked a little tired. I sat up.

"Why don't you try anyway, sweetheart," I said. "I am a little hungry. Do you think McBee has lunch out there somewhere?"

Actually, I was _a lot _hungry. And ready to explore Bill's suite… a little

Bill laughed. "I am sure that he does. I informed McBee of all your favorite foods, Sookie. And if there is anything you do not see on the sideboard, McBee will get anything you fancy. Hmmm… I suppose you are right. I should try and get a few more hours of rest before tonight. Sookie. We _are_ going out into the city this evening."

I grabbed Bill's arm, sitting up quickly. "Ekkk! _What? _Bill! Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Bill said. His voice was calm, but I could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"OH my goodness! Oh, Bill…do I need to get all dressed up?!"

"Well...no."

"What time are we going?"

"Sunset."

I could not have been more ecstatic! I got up on my knees in bed and bounced up and down like a little kid. I had managed to amaze Bill again. He was laughing at me.

"_OH Bill!_ I can't believe it! I can't wait for sunset! This city is _sooo exciting!"_

"It can be, yes." He just looked at me and smiled.

"O.k..." I said, trying to calm myself back down to the mattress; "Ok…I'm goin' to let you get your rest now, Bill. I'll just put on a robe and..." I stopped in mid sentence, looking at his handsome face. I leaned down over Bill, cradling his jaws with both my palms and I kissed his mouth again. I kissed him very hard.

"_I love you, Bill Compton!_ And I _truly_ don't care where we go. I just want us to be together," I said; "You know that's _all_ I really want, right?"

"I know you do. I feel the same. But we _are_ in New York City, after all," he said, gently touching my cheek. His eyes searched my face.

"I love you, Sookie," he said. "God knows…. I am _so_ happy that you are here with me."

Outside of Bill's master bedroom, the foyer, the huge living room, the dining room, the study, the hall ...everything was bathed in sunlight.

It was a little after 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Bill had said he wanted me to get back into bed with him when I had finished eating. I was really curious about his apartment. Just really curious about Bill's _'suite of rooms'_ and The Sanctuary Hotel.

"I want to return the favor," Bill had said, in his sexiest tone. He can be very persuasive when he puts his mind to it. I had winked at him, dropping the terry robe off one of my shoulders as I walked towards the bedroom door.

"Sweet dreams, my love…" I said, as seductively and as teasingly as I could.

Everything was new. Fresh. The mediocrity of my life and Bon Temps had vanished for a time. And I wanted to soak up my new environment and the new surroundings. Bill made me promise _not_ to leave the suite and go wandering around the hotel, like I had done in Dallas. I promised him I would not do that.

He said he would take me around the hotel that night. That we would do this together. I was looking forward to every moment of my evening and Bill's surprise.

McBee had sent downstairs for breakfast _and_ for lunch. He said he did not know what I wanted , so he summoned everything. As Bill had said, there was a huge sideboard/ serving table located between the main parlor and the dining room.

The table seemed to stretch for at least twelve feet. Dazed at all the food, I picked up a plate at the end of the table and walked slowly down the side, trying to take it all in.

There was every imaginable breakfast item on it, sitting over hot-plates: bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, hash browns, sausages-links and patties. Bowls of dry cereal, with raisins, cranberries or shredded and frosted wheat. On the other end of the table were lunch items: sandwiches of every variety, hoagies, pitas, roast beef, ham, chicken and baked potatoes. Garden salads in chilled bowls sitting in a tray of ice cubes with tomato, mushrooms, arugula, romaine and red leaf lettuces, avocado, cucumber, red or green onions. And fresh vinegar or creamy vinegrettes. There was fresh coffee in a huge brewing station, with cream and sugar standing by. Or I could have sweet iced tea that was frosted to perfection in a glass pitcher, lemon wedges right next to it. There were smaller samplings of orange juice, apple juice, grapefruit juice. And a tall glass containers of cold milk.  
Also, for any sweet tooth that I might have, there were doughnuts galore and danishes of different kinds. Lemon pound cake. Bagels. Whole grain bread. And an assortment of fruits. Dried nuts and granola. So much to choose from! All for me.

There was more on the sideboard that morning than the kitchen at Merlotte's could produce in a day. Poor Lafayette would have had to work day and night to make all of this food!

"Are you finding everything to your liking, Miss?" McBee said from the nearby doorway. He was quiet as a mouse. And I never knew when he would suddenly appear.

"OH, my stars, McBee!" I was still holding my empty plate;" There's _so much _to chose from!"

McBee nodded. "Mr. Compton said that you like a full menu, Miss. I did not know what you would like this morning. There are several southern dishes to choose from, of course. I asked, Miss, but there are no _grits_ in the hotel kitchen. Of course, if you wish for grits, Miss, I shall send out for some, at once."

I laughed nervously. "Oh no, McBee. Thanks, but I think I can do just fine without any grits for the next few days. Everything looks great. McBee? Where does all this food go? What I am not goin' to eat? Back to the hotel kitchen…?"

"Oh, not at all, Miss," McBee said, shaking his head. He seemed shocked that I would even suggest such a thing. "Probably shipped off to the local soup kitchen, Miss, I should think. Something of that nature, surely."

I looked back at the table and sighed. "Oh…right…"

McBee left me to make my food choices and to fill up my plates. I was very hungry after looking at all of the foods on the sideboard. I picked up a combo of breakfast and lunch. Bacon, a cheese omelet, a small salad, and some fruit. And a big mug of strong black coffee.

I placed all the plates on a tray that I found at the end of the table and walked into the sunny living room. There was a newspaper there and a radio. I spied a plasma screen t.v. as I walk past the study, but I didn't want to go in there. At first glance, the study appeared to be where Bill kept all his important AVL stuff. I saw a long mahogany desk, covered in

what looked like important papers and such. It looked like Bill's personal space, work things, and I did not want to go into there.

I was completely happy just sitting in the sunshine in the main parlor. And in eating my delicious brunch. After a few minutes, I absent~mindedly started thumbing through

_The New York Times,_ glancing at the pages, flipping through it all, not really reading anything in particular. Momentarily, I was shocked to see a familiar face pop up in the newspaper. It was the face of that _rude_ and _crude_ 'military man' from the elevator the day before, staring up at me from the page! I folded the newspaper and took a closer look.

I started reading the article:

"_First Annual American Vampire League Summit_ _Attracts Diplomats From Around The World" _- NYC. Colonel Roland Adibisi, the Diplomatic Ambassador to the Turkish foreign minister, will be in New York this week conducting international negotiations on behalf of those world leaders who have a vested interest in forming an alliance with the many 'mainstreaming' vampires who make up the _AVL_..."

I stopped reading and shook my head. So. This _awful _Colonel Adibisi fellow, is some big time player in negotiating the peace between vampires and humans? I stared down at his picture again. Well, he may have a lot of political smarts, I thought to myself, but I hoped he was _not_ _jumping to conclusions_ all over the place with the AVL! Like he certainly _did_ when he saw me in the elevator yesterday!

I _do not_ dress like a prostitute! The day before, I had been wearing a pair of black slacks, a yellow and white print blouse, my hair was curled and not looking too badly after my two airplane rides. I was only wearing a little blush, some mascara and lip gloss-so _why_ Mr. Military Man think I was a _call girl_? Being escorted by the hotel concierge?

I have no freakin' idea what his problem is! Just the thought of it got me worked up all over again! I wondered if I should even mention this to Bill.

Then the door bell rang. It startled me.  
I stood up, dropping the newspaper onto the floor. I picked it up and hastily placed it on the ottoman in front of me. McBee was there in an instant, moving quickly to the door in two seconds. I saw him rush past the parlor entrance and into the foyer. I could hear as he opened the door and then I heard a woman's voice. I walked slowly over to the parlor door and looked into the foyer.

There stood a beautiful woman with brunette hair. Her skin was tanned and olive~complexioned. Like from the Middle East . She looked Greek ...or something...

"Good afternoon, Miss Conti!" McBee greeted her with a smile. He already knew who she was.

"Good afternoon, McBee," the young woman smiled back. She stepped inside; "The Colonel asked me to drop by these charters for Bill to have a look at them, when he gets up later."

"Oh, very good, Miss," said McBee; "Shall I leave them here on the foyer table?"

"No, there's sensitive material inside," she said; "If you don't mind, I'll just put them in Bill's study-"

She finally looked past McBee and saw me standing there in the terry hotel robe. I was barefoot. We eye-balled each other. Without a word, McBee excused himself and disappeared. I guessed he sure did not want to be any part of this conversation.

"Hey," I said; "is there somethin' I can take from you …for Bill?"

_*My God! What's this? Bill has a girl in here with him today? Where did he meet her_?*

Miss Conti's thoughts filled my head immediately. Thank God, she was mortal. I was _so_ glad she was not a vampire. It was so easy to pick the thoughts right out of her head. She was wearing a very attractive, business~like brown pin-stripped suit. Black shiny pumps. Her dark hair was up. Obviously, she worked with Bill.

I walked over to where she was standing. I stopped, as she looked down at my bare feet, then her eyes moved up my terry robe. Very slowly. The woman did not speak.

"I'm sorry. I'm Sookie Stackhouse!" I smiled at her; "And you are?"

"Angelique Conti," she said quickly. She looked absolutely floored to see me there.

"I am …working with Bill… on the AVL project. I am a protégé to Colonel Adibisi. He is my patron in our country. I am here in New York to help him this week."

Angelique extended her hand. I briefly shook hands with her.

"Yes, wow, I was just readin' about him, your colonel, in the newspaper this morning," I said; "Me and the Colonel took an elevator ride together yesterday. What country is that?"

"Excuse me?" she said. Angelique wasn't even listening to me anymore_. _

_*I cannot believe this! Really? I never thought Bill would bed a woman he didn't know. So unlike him. Blond. Cute enough. Obviously of low class. Well, I know all men have their needs. Especially vampires, but.. still so surprising. I thought…I thought…me and Bill were… making some progress. All the late nights we've had pouring over these complicated contracts together. The long conversations we've had… We have so much in common!_

_Now this_..._a girl? Where did Bill meet her? I've got to know…"*_

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Angelique said to me out loud. I paused.

I just stared at her.

"I asked you, what _country_ are you from?" I smiled. What country, _bitch?_

"Oh, I grew up right outside Istanbul...Turkey. Do you know where that is?" she asked.

I nodded. "I sure do. Bill and I grew up right outside Shreveport Louisiana. A little place called Bon Temps. I'm sure you never heard of it. And don't know where that is."

She gave me a weak smile. "No...no... you're right. I have no idea. So. You are an old friend of Bill's?"

_*She's just a smart-ass little red-neck_!* Angelique's thoughts were loud and clear To me.

"No, I'm not an _old friend_ of Bill's," I kept right on smiling at her;" I'm Bill's _girlfriend. _All the way from Bon Temps. Bill has been up here in New York for almost a month now, hasn't he? We missed each other _so much._ Bill asked me to come join him. I'll be here for a little while, Angelique. Bill has promised to _show me everything. _So far ...he's been pretty good at keepin' his promise."

I forced a giggle.

I thought I saw Angelique's face drop. " I see. Bill never mentioned you."

"Oh, if you haven't noticed, Bill is a very private person," I looked down and adjusted my robe, just enough to show her I had nothing on underneath it; "So, Angelique, if there's somethin' you have for Bill, I'd be happy to see that he gets it."

Angelique stood there for a moment not moving an inch. _*There is no way this little harpy is Bill's girlfriend! No way. I won't believe it until Bill tells me himself_!*

"On second thought," Angelique said; "I just remembered some other documents that I need to combine with these. I will just put them together and give them all to Bill at a later time."

"Okay," I shrugged; "When Bill gets up I'll tell him that you stopped by, Angelique."

"Thank you. You've been very kind...Snookie, is it?"

I was still grinning from ear to ear at the bitch.

"Sookie, " I corrected her. "It rhymes with 'cookie.' I'm sure we'll be crossin' paths again, Angelique. So nice to meet you. Have a nice day now, ya hear?"

"Thank you. You do the same." Angelique showed herself out. Not a moment too soon.

All I could think about was plucking those dark eyes right out of her skull!

It was more than crystal clear. Angelique had been trying to seduce my Bill for… all the time he had been in New York, I guessed!

_OH GOD!_ At that moment, I was _so_ glad that I came to New York. And I was _so glad _that I have the gift of telepathy. There was definitely more going on here than just some _vampire business!_

I walked back into the parlor. I reached down into my plate and popped half a strip of bacon into my mouth. Then I plopped right down into the chair, that was still warm from the afternoon sunlight and crossed my legs.

End of Chapter 8.….To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 9

The Continuation of Hold Back The Dawn

Chapter 9

I searched every room until I found McBee.

I found him, standing at the end of the long hallway next to Bill's study, carefully sorting some of Bill's dress shirts and pants into laundry bags, tagging them for the hotel cleaners.

"McBee?" I anxiously called after him, hurrying to walk up behind him. I was still in the terry robe, holding the collar tightly with my right hand so it wouldn't fall open by mistake. I think me standing there in the terry robe made McBee a little nervous. He peeked at me out of the corner of his eye. But he quickly stopped what he was doing, turning around to face me. He had an expression on his face like he knew what I had come to ask of him. And did not want to discuss it.

"Yes, Miss? Is there something I can get for you?"

"N-no! I mean, _yes,_ McBee. McBee…I am _sure_ Bill told you that we, me and Bill, are goin' out this evening?" I said, trying to lead up to what I really wanted to know.

"Oh yes, Miss," McBee said, swallowing hard; "indeed! I do hope that you and Mr. Compton will have a _most_ enjoyable evening."

"I'm sure we will, McBee," I said; "Uh… McBee...I need to ask you somethin'."

_***Oh, please, Miss Stackhouse! Please don't ask me any questions that may compromise Miss Conti! Or Mr. Compton**_!*

I read McBee's thoughts. His face dropped as he looked at me. At that point, I did not care what he would think of me. He would just have to think I was rude and petty. I needed some answers. And I was going to get them. One way or another. I knew McBee was aware of _everything_ going on around Bill.

"It's about Miss Conti, McBee," I blurted out. I took a breath, considering how to word my question; "Please, don't think I am just awful to ask you this, McBee, but …how much time does Angelique spend here with Bill? I mean…I _understand_ they work together and all that. But…can you tell me, McBee? Is she around Bill…_ a lot?"_

I know I sounded terrible and jealous and nosy. McBee had a flinching, painful expression on his face. I had cornered him. I knew I was making him very uncomfortable. He hesitated. I waited for him to answer me out loud. But whether or not he answered me, verbally, I intended to get at the truth of the matter.

And if that meant reaching inside his mind and pulling the thoughts right out of his head! Well, so be it!

I had to know what I was dealing with. Any woman would want to know, right?

"Miss, forgive me, but…I~I really do think that you and Mr. Compton should discuss this matter between the two of you…if you don't mind," McBee said, shaking his head.

I blinked at him for a moment. I pressed on.

"Well. I guess you're right, McBee. I _should _discuss this with Bill. But at the moment, I am discussin' this with _you._ You see things differently than Bill would. All you have to do is tell me how often you see Miss Conti here in Bill's apartment. Do they spend _that_ _much_ time together, McBee? Because it looks to me like Angelique sure feels comfortable comin' in here in the middle of the day-while Bill is resting, I mean. Bringin' him paperwork or whatever. Please answer me, McBee. Bill is so important to me. He's everything to me."

I felt like my mouth was running a mile a minute. The words just kept coming. Everything just came tumbling out of my mouth. Ridiculous things I was saying to a perfect stranger. Bill's manservant. I hugged the terry robe around myself, standing firmly, looking deeply into poor McBee's eyes. He glanced up at me. The laundry bag still firmly in his hand. Part of me I felt sorry for him, being trapped in the hallway by Mr. Compton's girlfriend, being asked all these embarrassing questions that he did not want to answer. I knew it was unfair of me to put him on the spot like that. But my desire to get to the bottom of this, outweighed anything else. I needed to know.

"Miss," McBee sighed; "Mr. Compton...has business dealings with …a great many important people in his present responsibilities. A variety of people. They come and go. Mr. Compton has conferences in his study and business meetings, quite frequently."

"McBee, I'm not talkin' about a 'great many important people,'" I said slowly; "I'm talkin' about Miss Conti. Miss Conti _in particular._ How much is she here?"

_***Oh my! How can I put this to Miss Stackhouse? I don't wish to alarm her. Mr. Compton would not approve of this line of questioning. Oh, dear, dear. I have certainly noticed the way Miss Conti looks at Mr. Compton. I've seen that particular smile she gives to him... that look... Just for him. I believe she is quite taken with him, to be sure. But I cannot say this to Miss Stackhouse. It is not my place to say such things! It simply is not done. I cannot be the cause of any argument between Miss Stackhouse and Mr. Compton. Oh dear me! I truly like you, Miss Stackhouse. You make Mr. Compton very happy. Very happy, indeed. But, this conversation is quite unseemly! Mr. Compton would not appreciate my veracity in this matter. Oh dear!* **_

_"McBee!" _I took him from his thoughts; "I'm sorry. Truly I am. Are you tellin' me that Miss Conti _doesn't_ show up here, anymore than anyone else that Bill works with?"

"On ocassion…she does," he said carefully; "but not to excess. That I can concur. Mr. Compton stays very busy, Miss, as you can quite imagine. _That,_ I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt. Mr. Compton is _not_ available to anyone in his study, for long blocks of time. And he likes the certainty of _scheduled appointments."_

I looked at him closely. "So Angelique shows up a lot to see Bill _without an appointment? _Gotcha."

There were little beads of perspiration forming across his forehead. Poor McBee. I did feel somewhat guilty. I already knew that he was fiercely loyal to Bill.

"I'm sorry, McBee. Please excuse my rudeness," I said; "I know you think I am actin' like a disturbed person. I am not like this normally. I'm just so surprised to know that-that Bill is workin' so closely with such a-a _beautiful and smart woman_, is all. I was not expectin' anything like this. I guess I really shouldn't be that surprised. Bill can charm the birds right outta the trees, without even meanin' to. He's such a gentleman. I can't blame Angelique really…"

I was hoping McBee would take some pity on me. And not think I was a totally possessive shrew about Bill. I tried to explain further explain to him.

"It's just that...Miss Conti seems _so_ _familiar_ with Bill., " I went on; "Wanting to walk into his study with those papers... I hope you don't hate me now, McBee. Or wish that I would just go back to Louisiana."

To my surprise, McBee dropped the laundry bag to the floor. He took one step closer towards me. He did not seem that alarmed anymore that I had been pestering him for answers. He spoke to me then in a very sincere way.

"Oh Miss Stackhouse!" he said, his hazel eyes wide; "Not at all. Please. Not in the least. I do not want you to feel unwelcome here. Or that your visit is in any way premature. On the contrary. Your coming here to visit Mr. Compton is a _most _wonderful thing, Miss. If I may be so bold as to speak quite freely on the matter. I must say, you have _nothing_ to fear from Miss Conti. Mr. Compton has _so _been looking forward to your arrival, Miss, with the greatest of concern and devotion. He has spoken to me of _how happy _he was when you accepted his invitation! His eyes lit up whenever he talked about your arrival. I can assure you, Miss, Mr. Compton has been steadfast in his longing for you to join him here in New York. Mr. Compton poured over _every detail of your itinerary, meticulously _securing all of the arrangements in bringing you to New York. I can tell you, he was completely crestfallen when he could not meet you at the airport yesterday. The unexpected meeting that detained him yesterday was unfortunate. But there is no doubt that you are and have been his very _first_ priority, Miss. I have been here with Mr. Compton from the very beginning when he first came to the Sanctuary, Miss.

And may I just say.. I have never seen him _so completely_ happy as when you arrived!"

McBee finally took a breath after telling me all that. I continued poking his thoughts.

*****_Miss Conti has tried for weeks now, to get closer to Mr. Compton and she has been patently unsuccessful. Now she knows why-it's because of Miss Stackhouse. Indeed, Miss Conti found out today that Mr. Compton's romantic interests certainly lie elsewhere.* _

After listening to him speak and after invading his thoughts again, all I could do was nod my head and give him a sheepish smile. Of course I know Bill loves me. I know Bill would not cheat on me. It wasn't Bill I was concerned about. It was Angelique.

O.k. I was jealous. Jealous of her being so near to my Bill. Having her own personal designs on Bill. I did not like the fact that they had spent so much time alone together.

It was clear to me that Angelique was _falling in love with my boyfriend! _

"Thank you McBee. I do appreciate your honesty. More than you will ever know."

The tension in the air between us seemed to quickly dissipate. "You are very, very welcome, Miss."

McBee asked me if there was anything else he could get for me that afternoon? I told him no, and I promised that I would not bother him from his daily duties again. Then I left him to complete his afternoon chores. I knew I had made a perfect nuisance of myself.

But, apparently regarding my seven~day vacation with Bill, it was time for me to take off the rose~colored glasses, as Gran would say, and start looking at things as they really were.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Bill arose before sunset. He knew how completely stirred up and out of my mind I was with anticipation of our special evening together. I was already showered and dressed when he got up. I could not stand it another second. Bill had to laugh at me when he first saw my face. I could not wait for Bill's surprise! I couldn't even sit still.

While Bill got ready in the bathroom, I pulled back the light-tight panels from the bedroom windows. I walked out onto the spacious balcony, adjacent to the master bedroom and took a few deep breaths of the fresh, crisp evening air. I anxiously waited for Bill to tell me he was ready. And it was _time_ for our evening together to begin.

My excitement was building by the seconds. I could not imagine what wondrous thing Bill had planned. I placed my palms across the cement railing on the balcony. It was still warm from the sunshine just a few hours ago. I stared out looking down at the rows of white Bradford pear trees that lined the avenue below.

The twinkling bright lights of traffic seemed to stretch unending on the long wide avenue into the distance as the blackness of the nighttime crept over everything. I loved the sun. But I had to admit, there was something so intoxicating and mysterious about the night. Or maybe, it was just because I was with vampire Bill. And I knew Bill's deepest strength and energy was unleashed after sunset. Bill's _magic_ was all about the night. There is a certain energy in New York City. Especially at night. And that seemed to blend together very well. A decidedly electric feel in the evening air, bringing the anticipation that anything is possible.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

I heard Bill calling to me from inside.

I walked back into the bedroom. Bill was standing near the desk. He was casually dressed in a tan Henley, a light-weight dark blue jacket and blue jeans. His blue eyes were intent upon me, with a playful glint. Without a word, he crooked his index finger, beckoning me closer to him. I walked up directly in front of him, placing my hands at his waist.

"Are we ready to go now?" I asked.

"Very nearly," he smiled;" Where is your cell phone?"

"Right here," I said, reaching for my phone that I had placed into the pocket of the skirt I was wearing.

"Turn it off," Bill instructed me. I looked at him, then pushed the button on top of my cell until it died. Bill took my phone from me. I watched as he then took his cell phone, as well. He opened the top drawer on nearby lamp table and placed both phones inside. He closed the drawer.

"Bill," I said. Even I knew this was crazy. I guess this was my first surprise of the evening; "You know you can't be unavailable. The people with the AVL will go bananas if they can't reach you."

Bill smiled and took my hands. "Then they will just have to go bananas. I have left explicit instructions with McBee that I am completely unavailable this evening. And so are you, Miss Stackhouse." Bill kept smiling. He brought my hands up to his lips and kissed them both. He was serious about leaving our cell phones behind that evening.

"Bill…what if there's an emergency?" I asked.

"They will need to find an alternative," Bill said with no hesitation whatsoever; "I am _not _going to allow any interruptions this evening. Not one. No repeat performances like what happened yesterday when you arrived, sweetheart. Tonight we are entirely on another planet. Light~years away. Untouchable. For as long as we are so inclined…

Shall we go? A great adventure awaits, Miss Stackhouse..."

He kissed my cheek, keeping my hand in his as he lead me to the door.

I don't think I had ever seen Bill quite so lighthearted. We walked down the hallway together, out of his suite and got into the elevator. We found ourselves alone.

Bill kissed me as the elevator doors closed. But not chastely on my cheek that time. He caressed my mouth with his. He smelled so good. He placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled me close. I put my arms round his waist. We were alone as the elevator descended, we were kissing and I felt so happy at that moment. My second night in New York and I was going out with Bill. I could barely catch my breath!

It seemed everyone in the downstairs lobby smiled at us as we walked by hand in hand. I guess it wasn't difficult to see how much me and Bill cared for each other.  
Mr. Emery, the hotel concierge, was standing by his post at the revolving doors as we approached the entrance. He looked up at us. He nodded and smiled and wished us a lovely evening.

I had goose bumps already. Nothing could be finer. Or so I thought.

Bill and I glided out of the Sanctuary Hotel and into the warm New York night air.

And I could not believe my eyes!

There, directly in front of the hotel at the curb, was an awesome horse-drawn carriage!

I was in shock as I took it all in. A large double~seated black cabriolet, its hood pleated back. There were huge wrought iron lamps lit on either side of the carriage. Seating easily enough for eight people. The carriage wheels had enormous, shiny black spokes. And the magnificent white and grey steed stood at least ten feet high, as he shifted his mighty white hooves in front of the carriage. His magnificent grey mane flowing in the breeze. Our driver, sat behind the horse on the customary high bench, holding the thick black straps, dressed in a black top hat, waistcoat and thigh-high leather boots. My eyes were everywhere, but when I caught the drivers' eye, he moved the reins to one hand, and very courteously tipped his top hat at me and smiled.

I looked at Bill, who was grinning from ear-to-ear at my opened mouth.

_"So old~fashioned,"_ Bill teased; "but really, the only way to see New York at sunset."

My hand came up to cover my gaping mouth. _"Oh Bill!" _I was so completely stunned;

"I-I _never_ imagined this!"

"Good, " Bill said, placing my right hand over his arm as we descended the hotel steps; "then I've managed to surprise you so far."

We crossed the short distance of the sidewalk over to the waiting carriage. Bill circled my waist and delivered me up the two steps and into the huge carriage.

The seats were lined in purple velvet. Plush and comfortable.

There was a soft, woolen blanket, lying on the furthest seat. And when I turned around and sat down, it was then that I saw the bouquet of flowers lying opposite us on the other seat.  
Bill sat closely next to me. He reached over and picked up the beautiful bouquet of twelve long-stem, blood~ red roses and handed them to me! They were wrapped in white gossamer and between each rose peeked a small sprig of delicate baby's breath. I took the roses and pressed my nose down into them, inhaling the sweetness of their aroma.

I closed my eyes briefly. I don't think I could have taken anymore surprises at that moment. I was completely speechless. Overwhelmed. I hugged my flowers looking over at Bill. I could see the love in his eyes.

"Bill...you're making _all_ _of _my dreams come true tonight," I said. I could barely catch my breath. I was so happy.

"This is wonderful! Bill, I ~I feel like….a princess!"

He smiled, placing his arm around me again.

"You _are _a princess. _My _princess. That is how I intend to treat you, always, Sookie. You've changed my life, my darling. You've changed me," Bill whispered, then he pressed his cool lips to my temple.

"All I did was walk up to booth number seven one night, Bill," I said. It was my turn to tease _him. _"I think we pretty much changed things in each other's lives."

"I am going to make _sure_ that every day of your life is better than the day before..." He said. I hugged him back. And I was thinking to myself, the night had only just begun. But _this _was more than I could have imagined already.

Bill called to the horseman. "We are ready when you are."

I heard the driver flick the reins and the great steed moved his feet, the carriage momentarily lurching forward, just a bit. Then we were on our way down the avenue. The grey and white steed clip-clopping down the street at a slow, synchronized and steady gait.

I _did_ felt like royalty, riding by in that awesome carriage, gazing down to the street below us. At one point, I looked up at the sky. It was clear. I couldn't find a single cloud in the deep dark blue sky. The stars were not out yet. I felt like there was magic in the air!

The Bradford pear trees moved slowly past us. The shops. The traffic made way for our carriage. The now familiar clip-clop of the horse's hooves became reassuring somehow. Everyone walking on the street that we passed by was looking at us. Looking at my flowers. Looking at me and Bill, seating so close together and smiling.

I looked at Bill, his blue eyes watching me. He looked so very proud. He was satisfied that he had blown me away with this surprise of his. Yes, indeed he had!

"I will never forget this beautiful night, Bill Compton," I said sincerely: "You've made everything so perfect. Thank you, darling."

He took my mouth and kissing me passionately, one arm round me, his other hand placed at the side of my throat, along the collar of my sweater.  
"Sookie...you are all I need..." he whispered.

I had dreamed of a night like this before I had ever left Bon Temps. I had wondered what it would be like. Me and Bill alone together in New York City. But the reality of that moment was so much _better_ than anything I had imagined.

The carriage moved on smoothly through the _City of Gotham, _as New York had been referred to in a book I had read. With Bill's strong arms around me, I sat straight up, not wanting to miss anything. Eventually, we rounded a corner to our left and there was the entrance to _Central Park!_ The carriage moved inside the park entrance and our journey continued. Tiny white lights were strung high across the evergreen trees. I immediately heard the sounds of flutes and soft drums and people laughing.  
Everyone that saw us, smiled. They knew that me and Bill are lovers. And that we were enjoying a romantic evening together. My body was tingling. My heart was bursting with joy!

Eventually, the carriage took us around a huge water fountain in a clearing. Night had fallen to complete darkness in that space surrounded by towering trees. All the street lamps were glowing like gold. I had placed the flowers on the opposite cushions and now Bill and I were holding hands. The water spray from the fountain carried on the light breeze back to us and I felt some droplets on my face as the carriage rounded the circumference of the big fountain. People leaned against the stone structure of the outside edge. There were children playing with each other, running back and forth from the stone structure and nearby over to a grassy knoll. And we saw other couples lying back on blankets in the grass, holding each other, everyone just enjoying the beautiful evening.

Then, of course, it happened. I began to smell the wafting aroma of a New York hot dog cart that was stationed near by.

Bill looked sidelong at the expression on my face. Without a word, as if on cue, he threw back his head and started laughing at me! He knew me so well.

"Yes," I said to him, laughing too; "I'm hungry, okay?"

"Okay," Bill shrugged his shoulders, the light from the street lamps danced in his eyes.

"I'm human." I pushed him playfully on his arm

"Oh, I am well aware," he said. "Cannot have you starving now, can I?"

As much as I hated to leave the carriage, I spied that hot dog stand and now, after smelling the dogs roasting away, the toasted buns, the relish, the mustard and ketchup, I had to have one of those hot dogs! Bill gave instructions for our horseman to stop the carriage. Me and Bill got out of the carriage and walked over to the hot dog stand. I had to have it with everything! Toasted bun. Relish. Mustard. Ketchup. Chili... _hold the onions, please!_

And a frosty can of Mountain Dew. Perfect.

Could this night get any better? We walked over to a park bench that was flooded with light from a nearby street lamp. Soon, I was sitting down, devouring my delicious New York _dog!_ I had not realized how hungry I was. Bill stood next to the bench and looked down at me in amusement, his hands in his pockets. He closely watched my mouth as I ate. I always feel like I'm eating for both of us. But sometimes it could be very erotic to watch him, watching me, eat a meal. I licked the mustard and chili from my lower lip. I stretched my throat back and polished off the last gulps of my canned drink. All the while, I could see Bill as he looked back at me.

"You want another?" he asked.

"Oh no, Bill, I'm full. Can we walk a bit?" I said.

"Yes ma'am…" He stretched out his arm for me to take his hand.

I _loved_ the carriage ride. But now that I had eaten and we were smack dab in the heart of New York, _Central Park,_ I just wanted to hold Bill's hand and walk around and explore. Just like all the other people in the park on that wonderful, magical night.  
I took my flowers and Bill released the horseman from any further obligation to us for the evening. The horseman had a treat to give the steed. Asked him if I could feed the horse and he said it was fine if I wanted to. Standing next to that towering steed, I felt like I was only three feet tall. I rubbed his nose and gave him his oat treat. He ate it from my palm, then jerked his enormous head upward.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Zeus," said the driver.

"Good-bye Zeus! You're awesome!" I said.

"I used to have a horse very similar to Zeus," Bill said; "I used to feed him fresh oats and brush him down until his coat was smooth and shiny." Bill smiled at the memory of it. "His name was Solomon."

"Bill, what happened to Solomon?"

"Nothing," he said; I went to war..."

Bill and I stood there a few minutes and watched as the lovely carriage pulled away from us, trotting deeper into the park along a darkened trail. I looked around. There we were. Alone at last in New York City. No body knew us. And we did not know anyone else there. I had dreamed of this, too. Just me and Bill.

It was the most extraordinary, wonderfully free feeling. I hugged Bill round his waist as we started walking slowly down a park trail, away from the fountain. For one fleeting moment, I wondered, is this what it would be like? If me and Bill moved away from Bon Temps some day? If we ever…left together? Left all the drama of our small town behind?

I wasn't even sure I could ever leave _home. _I mean, I had lived in Bon Temps all my life. But Bill had lived _everywhere!_ All over the world. Maybe, short trips away from home would be all I could stand. I loved Gran's house. And all my friends and family. Moving away permanently, I don't know if I could. But, I was enjoying this time away with Bill.

Me and Bill I walked on together, hand in hand. We passed all kinds of street vendors... musicians...dancers...jugglers... All trying to get our attention. There were more hot dog stands. People everywhere. It was so great just to spend some time together. Time alone with Bill. No interruptions. _No phones ringing. _No Mrs. Fortenberry or Jane Bodehouse, staring at us. No one judging the fact that Bill is vampire and I am mortal.

No demands on either me or Bill.

We walked out of the park at some point and into a clearing. I recognized that we had walked to the river! It was calm and clear as glass. We saw a great tug boat docked near the railings. I looked out and saw The Empire State Building, now, closer than the view from Bill's bedroom balcony. We stood on the sidewalk about 50 feet from the water's edge, gazing out across the black water. The water did not bother me at all. I guess because of the calmness of the bay. We listened to the sounds of the boats horns and whistles calling to each other in the distance.

It was considerably cooler by the water now that a couple of hours had passed. I placed my flowers against a tree trunk and Bill took off his jacket and cloaked it round my shoulders. I wished I had worn a pair of jeans or something, rather than the flimsy skirt and my favorite pink sweater set. I had on ankle boots which I thought would be fine. But my pink sweater set, had only three-quarter sleeves. Bill stood behind me while I leaned back on his chest, his arms securely around me. His body was breaking the swiftness of the breeze and it felt good to have him so close. Soon, as we stood there, I was feeling pleasantly warmed.

"You had a visitor today while you were resting," I informed him casually.

"McBee told me."

"Angelique Conti." I couldn't see his face. I waited. Two. Three. Four.

"Sookie, did you introduce yourself?" I thought I heard some sarcasm in his voice.

"I certainly did." I turned around and faced him, his blue eyes were now dark as navy;

"I was in your terry robe and she was _completely_ dumb~struck to find me there."

"I'll bet she was."

"I told Miss Conti right away that I am your girlfriend," I said. I watched for his reaction.

"Well. Aren't you?" His eyes widened as he pulled me close into him. I squeezed my arms round his waist.

"It's been a while.. since we talked about that, Bill."

"Well, Sookie, let's talk about it now. Are we... back together? Officially. Sounds to me like you want to be. You know I do," he said gently..

"Bill..." I hesitated, only because there was so much I wanted to say to him.

"Things may always be challenging for us," he said quickly; "Not because we don't love each other. I am talkin' about outside forces. Things we may never have control of. Attitudes. My vampire kind. Your family and friends. I think we just have to be mindful of that, Sookie, and not let obstacles pull us apart."

He brought his hand up and gently smoothed away a wisp of curls from my cheek.

"Sookie… I'm not lettin' you go again, " he said softly; "Not ever again..." He kissed my mouth then. Tenderly at first, then with more commitment, more purpose. I parted my lips and accepted his tongue deep inside my mouth. We crushed ourselves together.

"I know, Bill…" I murmured close to his parted lips; "Bon Temps is a really small place. And not everybody will like seein' us together. You know it. And I know it. Things are changin' faster than most people can handle it. But I don't care what people think, Bill.

I really, really don't. Oh Bill, if only we could always be just like this. _Just like this…"_

As perfect as the evening had turned out to be, all I wanted then was to go back to _The Sanctuary Hotel _and make sweet love with my vampire. I know Bill wanted that, too. His manhood had hardened against me as we kissed. I was rapidly starting to feel like I had experienced enough of New York City for one night. Now, I just wanted to truly experience Bill again…and again. Bill had said there was nothing more unique until you had experienced a New York City taxi cab ride! He made me laugh as we walked away from the water's edge.

I remember, we passed an old woman with a cart. She looked to be at least eighty years old. Her clothes were tattered and worn. She was selling bags of beautiful, shiny apples. Bill bought a bag. All he had left in his pocket was the change from my hot dog earlier and a hundred dollar bill.

He gave it all to the old woman and he told her to keep the change.

Through tired and watery eyes, she looked up at Bill as if he were a vision. I gently took the bag of apples from her hand and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Mother!" Bill said.

"God bless you!" she cried; _"God Bless you both!"_

We could not take our hands off each other in the taxi cab. We hugged and kissed and groped each other like teenagers, our legs climbing over each other on the back seat.

As we feverishly kissed, I grasped Bill's big bulge which was fighting for its freedom inside his jeans.

Things only got worse in the elevator up to his suite. Twelve floors. I was trying to hold onto the bag of apples and the flowers at the same time while Bill was busy caressing me all over. Finally he pulled the flowers and the bag of apples out of my hands and tossed them to the elevator floor. Bill kissed me until I felt dizzy. His hands seemed to be everywhere. My breasts ached for his lips. He pulled my bottom close to him, squeezing me, holding me so urgently. I seriously thought Bill might undress me before the elevator doors re-opened.

Well. Bill discovered he had no key, so we had to ring the bell.

Momentarily, we tore ourselves from one another long enough for McBee to open the door. We both noticed that McBee had a queer expression on his face. He really looked sort of sick as me and Bill stepped inside the door.

"Miss Flanagan has only just arrived, sir..." said McBee. *_**Oh, dear, dear, dear!***_

The effect was like a cold shower.

She wasn't even sitting down in the parlor. She stood there in the foyer, dressed in black from head to toe. Her short, shoulder~length blond hair was slicked down behind her ears. Her arms crossed in front of her. And those piercing, disapproving green eyes of hers were flashing _murder_ at Bill Compton.

Bill had my hand. He did not drop it. McBee took the bag of apples and the flowers from me. He disappeared. Bill's eyes narrowed at Nan.

"I don't care what it is," Bill said slowly through a clenched jaw; "I don't want to hear it this evening."

"Have you lost your _damned mind?"_ Nan said; "you are _never_ and I repeat NEVER unavailable!"

"Yes I am unavailable tonight," Bill said, pulling me forward by the hand. I think he meant to walk past Nan Flanagan.

"Wait a minute!" she eye-balled me. A low hiss left her throat; "Is _this_ that waitress from Bon Temps?"

I could tell Bill was about to lose his temper.

"Holy shit, Bill," said Nan; "We cannot afford this type of distraction. I told you before you even came up here-"

I had rarely seen Bill this angry. His fangs dropped. I could feel the threat and the menace just standing next to him.

"You... do not _tell_ me anything," Bill said calmly. But I had rarely seen Bill that angry. His fangs had dropped. So had Nan. I could feel the threat and the menace of how Bill and Nan felt towards each other.

"You can _ask_ me. But, you'll have to ask...tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?" said Nan; "As well you know, _this _is not a 9 to 5 job, Bill. I left some very important papers in your study! They need to be evaluated THIS EVENING, Bill!"

"For some reason, the message is not getting through," Bill said coldly. He had a vice grip on my hand; "And I have never liked repeating myself. I have been working seven days a week for the last three weeks. Tonight I am _unavailable._ Do we understand one another?"

Nan's chest was heaving. She looked at Bill like she wanted to throttle him. But of course she did not. She then looked over at me. Her eyes went to my feet and then back up my torso to my eyes. One swift look. Nan shook her head.

"I cannot believe you went and got _this one_ again, Bill!" she huffed; "If we could only manage to stay on task, then maybe we could wrap things up here and we _all _could be _unavailable!_"

She was just the nastiest person I had ever met. In Dallas, Nan acted like I was beneath her. Like I wasn't supposed to talk to her or something. She is such a hypocrite. I got the feeling that she _hated humans. _Even though she is a member of the AVL. I hated Bill had to work with her up there in New York. Or anywhere.

I stuck my chin out. I am not afraid of Nan Flanagan.

"What Bill does in his personal life is none of your business," I chimed in.

Nan looked at me, then smirked. "Shut up, you little twit!"

Bill took one step towards Nan. "Do you imagine that I am going to let you talk that way to her? I am warning you! Do not _ever_ come into my suite again without first being invited. You can show yourself out, Nan. _Now!"_

Nan looked at us both. She sneered, shaking her head slightly. Without another word, she marched over to door, slamming it loudly as she left.

Bill and I looked at each other. He retracked his fangs.

"Oh, my stars! Bill, that woman is beyond belief!" I said, trying to breath again. Bill looked at me, putting his palm on my cheek.

"Don't worry about her, sweetheart" Bill said; "Nan cannot accomplish anything here without me. I know that. And she knows it, too."

Bill still held my hand. We walked down the hall together. Bill took me into his study.

He looked at his huge mahogany desk. There were two unopened envelopes sitting there. I stood beside him as he just stared at the desk.

What a way to end our lovely evening out together. Nan '_the bitch_' Flanagan! I guessed both of us had suspended Bill's work time as much as we possibly could. I was only just then beginning to understand the pressures that Bill had been under since coming to New York. How indispensable he had become as a vampire spokesman for the American Vampire League. As Nan had said, this was no 9 to 5 job.

"I-I understand, Bill...if you need to work now," I said, looking up at him.

I thought Bill would let go of my hand, but he did not. He slowly brought me round to face him. He looked deeply into my eyes then kissed me, circling my waist. He gently pulled at my lips, holding me tightly. I pressed myself against him. I put my arms up round his neck. After a minute or two of kissing, we were getting hot again.

I knew Bill was going to take me right there in the study. He slowly backed me up and I thought he meant to sit me up on the desk, but he didn't. I gingerly pushed his pen set to the side. Bill reached around me, as we kissed, and with one great shove, he carelessly tossed aside everything on the his desk. The envelopes that Nan had just brought to him, more letters, charters, diagrams! Everything floated to the floor. I was so surprised he did that.  
In one firm movement, Bill grasped my knit skirt and pulled it down to my thighs, taking my panties with it. I held onto him, wiggling the skirt down to my ankle boots and stepped out of it.

He brought the palm of his right hand down and covered my mons, his fingers playing, exploring the tiny slender trail of my hair, making me moan for more of his touch. His two middle fingers massaged the outer lips of my sheath as we kissed and my legs fell open, ready to take those two beautiful fingers of his. I squatted a little further as his digits unerringly found my inner wetness.

My sheath closed around his hand as he lifted me up, I groaned into his ear as I went. I looked over his bent shoulder. The door to the study was wide open! Neither of us had remembered to shut the door. I was wracked with the wonderful sensations that Bill was releasing inside of me and I didn't want him to stop. There was something wantonly pleasurable about the door to the study being open, knowing that McBee could find us there, like this ,at any moment. It was all a part of the building eroticism I was feeling. Knowing the door was open only added to my excitement.

Bill pulled his fingers from me and turned me around. I was facing the desk now. He bent me over the desk and he started kneading and massaging my bottom. I was standing there, my skirt and panties on the floor. Only wearing my pink sweater set. Bill grabbed the ends of my hair and pulled just a bit, as he keep rubbing my bottom with his other hand. It felt really good, him getting a little rough with me. He then directed me over, further across the desk, my torso vertical with the desk, my bottom up in the air. His hands left me for two seconds as I looked back slightly and caught him hurriedly unzipped his jeans at vamp speed. Soon his member was free from its restraint and touching down along the side of my bottom. I thought he would take me right away but he stopped. His hands were on my bottom again massaging. I was panting by this time.

"Say it, Sookie…" his voice was low and full of passion.

"Do it, Bill..." I whispered, my hands, my arms outstretched across the desk;" come inside me... Bill…I need you now..."

His powerful lance was just there between my legs. I could feel the hair along the length of his thighs, right up against me. He teased me unmercifully, making me beg for him.

He leaned forward across my back and whispered into my ear. "Sookie...I'm right here, sweetheart...tell me, does this feel good?"

He pushed his member close against my sheath but not into me. Not yet. That felt incredibly good. I cried out, my hips involuntarily moving forward against the desk. He massaged the tight opening of my anus with the fleshy part of his thumb, until my bottom and legs began to tremble. I couldn't help the moans that escaped me.

"_Oh Bill_...go in...go in..." I cried. I was helpless across the desk. What Bill was doing felt insanely good. I started to have an orgasm, just from him rubbing my bottom and the only other virgin opening I had left. Bill knew I had started to come. He stayed tightly against me, his thumb over my anus, the fingers of his other hand finding my swollen sheath and entering me there as well. My legs would no longer support me. If I hadn't been lying across the desk, I would have fallen to the floor! Again and again, Bill made me come by keeping up the exquisite pressure in both areas. He knew my body better than I did. He had incredible will power. And he knew so well how to work those wonderful hands and fingers of his. Just at the moment when I thought I could not come anymore without fainting, Bill slipped his member into me.

With his left arm supporting me round my waist and his right hand across my pleasure button, he held me back slightly and pummeled his powerful rod into me from the rear.

I was completely spent after having that earlier double delicious flesh quake brought on by just his hands. But then he felt so good inside me. Full and complete. I spread my legs and welcomed Bill inside me. He had full access to me. I was completely vulnerable to him. I covered my left hand over his, as he rubbed my clit, pulling me back against him. We moaned together. I had saturated his piston with my cream until we were absolutely slippery together.

Again and again and again we worked our bodies in unison, until I knew Bill was about to give me his last powerful stroke. My hand came back to hold part of his thigh, my fingers digging into his flesh, cheek resting against the desktop. I heard his fangs drop. I turned my head to the left as my vampire loomed down over me taking every bit of his pleasure. Bill's fangs going in, the familiar pinch, his cold lips fastened to the side of my throat. His incredible strength flowing out of his body and into my body. All together in one fluid motion, Bill fucking me and sucking me to the fullest.

I relaxed my upper body, closing my eyes as I listened to the sound of my life~giving blood, rushing away from me and going into the mouth of my precious love.

End of Ch. 9.…..To Be Continued ….


	5. Chapter 10

The Continuation of Hold Back the Dawn

Chapter 10

I bit down hard into one of those delicious, shiny red apples that Bill had bought for me from that sweet old woman in Central Park. I opened my mouth wide, my front teeth striking down, sinking into the sweet juices, my lips firmly breaking the fruit, bursting from the flesh onto my tongue. Some apple juice escaped my mouth and rolled off my bottom lip and down my chin. I wiped away the apple juice and chomped down hard again into the sweet, pulpy meat of the fruit with gusto. I was determined to eat every delicious bit of that apple. Every bite, I was taking it all in, as much as I could bite off at one time.

I glanced over at Bill, asleep beside me in bed. He was lying on his left side turned towards me. I pulled the satin sheet up across my legs. But I resisted the urge, this time, to reach over and softly brush the hair from his forehead. Sleep is a beautiful thing. Especially for a very tired male vampire that I know. I wanted Bill to rest for as long as possible. My mind was enjoying the silence and the peace of the vampire hotel.

After that enlightening encounter with Nan Flanagan, I had some serious thinking to do.

Me and Bill did not waste any time after Nan left. We made love late into the wee small hours of the night. We had started in Bill's study, then right down the hallway and behind the closed bedroom doors. Bill had been so frustrated by Nan's visit. But I reaped the benefits of his unsettled state of mind. Bill had cherished every inch of my body. He told me he could not get enough of me. And he proved that statement! Later, I was pretty exhausted but in a good way. After Bill making love to me across his desk kind of roughly ~which surprisingly I really enjoyed ~ he had picked me up, so tenderly as if I were made of delicate glass, and carried me into the bedroom.

Roughness to complete softness. Bill pulled me out of the rest of my clothes and laid me across the bed. He stared down at me for a moment, taking his sweet time, in that way he does that just makes me tremble with desire and makes my temperature rise. His eyes roam

deliberately and carefully down my body. I watch him as his blue eyes fall to my breasts. My tummy. My mons. Down my legs. His eyes feast on me. As if he is thinking I am somehow going away and he won't see me again. As if, he is thinking, _this _is our very last chance to be together. _This _we will not do again. It's so intense. But Bill knows I'm not going anywhere. He must know that I would make love with him as many times as I humanly could in one night!

I cannot read Bill's thoughts, so I enjoy wondering _what is he thinking? _It's like Bill is making this crazy imprint of my body in his mind. God knows, he's seen my anatomy from every angle possible. Sometimes Bill will tell me _exactly _what he is thinking. But there are other times when we are….. _just beyond words with each other._

"Sookie, you are flawless..." he had whispered.

Bill has this way of making me feel just as desirable and _special_ as the very first time we were intimate. But it is so much deeper than just physical with us. I was only starting to realize the two of us have an ethereal connection. Something so strong. It surpassed anything I might find words to describe. No matter what was to happen in my life, I knew we were destined to be inseparable. Our bodies and our spirits.

After we made love again in bed, Bill retracted his fangs and wrapped me into his strong embrace. His mouth came down tenderly over mine, but still full of passion. Feeding Bill was almost a more intimate act than our making love. It is the thing he needs most, although sex is a pretty close second place. I understand that blood means everything to a vampire. And I _loved _feeding my vampire. _I also loved being bitten and taken by him at the same time_. _I _was the only one who nourished Bill. And the thought of this makes me happy. Our bond is very strong. Stronger than it _ever _was before we broke up.

I know there is a part of Bill that is _dangerous and wild._ It is a part of his vampire nature and he cannot help it. When he feeds on me, that is _always_ the most unpredictable time in his vampire 'life.' It's base. Instinctive. I know he loves me and he would never intentionally hurt me.

I love that wild side of Bill, too.

I love it …more than is wise for me to ever do so. But it is a part of who he is.

And I won't deny him anything.

I am still fascinated by Bill's touch. The urgency or the tenderness of his beautiful hands on me. The power of his body and his need for me as a supernatural being, is still intoxicating. Rapture. To know, Bill is restraining himself to some degree and using his self~control. Because that is exactly what he is doing, even though he loves me. If it were not so, he could really, really hurt me. We both knew that from early experience when he had been so sick, weak and tortured.

But his love for me surely stands in front of all his other 'natural' instincts as a vampire. It is one of the most exciting things in our relationship. Sometimes, when we are together I experience a euphoria. Overwhelming sensations, my heart feeling as though it will burst through my chest with so much love that I have for Bill. Every inch of me responds to him. This love has stirred inside of me a deep flame of desire, not just for the physical, but to share everything with him. Even without any formal vows in New York at that time, we were committed to each other. I know I belong to Bill. I know I am his. And he is mine. For how ever long I am to live on this earth. I want to be with Bill always.

And that's when the thought hit me.

Just after dawn, I remember sitting up in bed and reaching for that apple on the night stand. Eating it very slowly. And for the very first time since I arrived, I started thinking seriously about this whole fucking situation with Bill and the American Vampire League.

I started wondering, _how much more time was Bill going to have to spend in New York City?_

_Why _was this whole process taking so long? How much longer were these ridiculous diplomats, stupid world leaders and asshole politicians going to keep the American Vampire League dangling in the wind while they negotiated for this, that or the other?

I didn't know much, but I knew that Bill and Nan and the AVL were all trying to come to some type of agreement with everybody having their own interests at heart. Bill was like a diplomat or something. He was the 'public face' of the vampire. Bill was seen as the _civilized _vampire. Bill was not scary or mean. _That's _why Nan Flanagan had Bill beside her. To _show_ the world that vampires coming out of their coffins was not so frightening, at all. I knew that much any way.

But how many more charters, contracts and treaties was Bill going to have to dissect, reassemble, re-work and resubmit from other countries who wanted a piece of vampire businesses? Advertising? Who wanted a prominent place in the AVL? Night after night, Bill was the 'go to' guy. The charming spokesman who could be called upon for meetings and to listen to their interests and concerns. I suspected that Bill and Nan were hammering out problems, hoping for an agreement that everyone involved would be pleased with. Too many chiefs and not enough Indians, I thought.

Even though Bill Compton was more than very capable and charming and handsome as the public face, I suspected that these people- world leaders, politicians and their American counterparts- were being very hard~nosed and had their own demands before they would consent to being advocates for vampires taking some control of their daily lives in human society. They had their own formula of demands. Before they would 'sign-off' on anything concrete. These negotiations could take _months! _Maybe even _years!_

I could read the handwriting on the wall. That would mean a separation between me and Bill that would be intolerable. Me and Bill ~ our life together ~ would be put on hold, for God knows, how much longer? I hated saying good~bye to Bill. We had had too many _good~byes_ already.

Maybe there was _something _that I could do, to help speed things along...

After I finished up my apple, I gingerly scooted out of bed as to not awaken Bill. I folded the apple core into a piece of tissue and tossing it into a waste bin. I pulled my robe around me and quietly slipped out of the bedroom door. I was looking for the newspaper. McBee seemed to be nowhere around. But still I found the newspaper on the foyer table. More huge headlines, I was not surprised to find: 'AVL CONFERENCE TO BEGIN MONDAY EVENING.'

Bill had said he wanted me to join him in New York now because he thought things were calming down a bit. But it looked to me like some things were about to get even more crazy. Especially with the conference coming up very soon. I guess that's why Bill wanted me to bring a formal dress. I wondered, does he want me to attend the AVL conference with him? Just the thought of it made my pulse quicken.

There in the newspaper I saw another grimacing picture of that awfully rude Colonel Adibisi. He was on the front page. This time Anqelique Conti was standing beside him. Not a hair out of place. I had to admit to myself again, yes, she is very beautiful. And very worldly. And she probably has forgotten _more than I'll ever know _about world events!

I could tell Angelique was an important linchpin between the Colonel and the AVL.

I took the newspaper with me and went back down the hallway to the master bedroom. I thought I would quietly open the door and slip back inside without disturbing Bill.

But when I peered into the dimly-lit room, I saw Bill was sitting up in bed, his back against the headboard. Bill was watching me with questioning eyes.

"Well, good morning," he said, giving me a little smile. "I thought you would be too tired to get up so early."

"And I thought the same about you, Mr. Compton. Good morning," I said, walking over to the bed; "you should never be awake at this hour. I tried not to disturb you."

"I missed you," he parted his lips giving me a broader fabulous smile. I crawled across the foot of the bed until I reached him. On my knees I bent over him gently kissing his lips.

"Guess what?" he said in a mocking, excited whisper;" I found a brand new freckle on you last night..." Bill reached up, bringing his fingers through my hair and I came close to him until I was lying down on top of his chest.

"Oh, damn. Where is it ?"

He lifted my chin and looked deeply into my eyes. "Somewhere no one will ever see it, but for me..." He kissed my forehead.

"Give me a hint," I said, curling up beside him like a kitten.

Still looking into my eyes, Bill drew his hand down and patted me firmly on my bottom.

"Oh,' I said. I was just feeling insanely happy sharing this morning with Bill.

"I hate it when you leave me to go eat your breakfast," Bill said. He leaned in, touching his nose with mine. "Bring your plate back in here. It's alright."

"I wasn't eatin' breakfast," I said. I sat up and reached for the newspaper; "I was lookin' for this, Bill... Of course, you know the AVL Conference is this week."

"Of course." He looked surprised by my interest..

"Then you asked me to come to New York during this conference?"

"Yes. It is an international event, Sookie. Very important to our cause."

"And you were thinkin' that _this_ is a good time for me to be here?" I asked; "Bill, I know you haven't had a moment's peace. Things are about to get off~ the~ charts _crazier_ here for you. For everyone concerned with the American Vampire League."

Bill sat up. "Sookie... I love you so much. I could not endure another week without being near you, sweetheart. I wanted you here. But, you are right. I did a very selfish thing in asking you to come here now. I realize that now."

I tossed the newspaper away from us back towards the edge of the bed. I took Bill's hands and laced his fingers through mine.

"I didn't say that to make you feel guilty, Bill. I was just thinkin'…Nan Flanagan is an awful bitch, but she's right about one thing. The sooner ya'll wrap up things here, the sooner _everybody_ can go home and be _unavailable. _I'm all for that! Bill, I want you home in Bon Temps with me. As soon as possible."

"Sookie... I'm sorry," Bill said. His blue eyes searched my face. "It was not my intention to pull you into a world-wind up here. Foolishly, I was thinking of myself first and what I needed to help get me through some of the pressure I am feeling. But I knew you wanted to see New York, too. I wanted you to have this, Sookie. And I missed you so very much."

I smiled at him, loving that he wanted me to experience this awesome city.

"So far, Bill, most of my visit has been very nice," I said;" and you know I wanted to be with you, too honey, more than anything. But… maybe you were sayin' me up here for another reason, as well?"

"What do you mean, Sookie?"

I steadied my gaze on Bill and sighed. "It never crossed your mind that I could _read_ these people's thoughts up here? The humans who are makin' and breakin' these _deals_ with the AVL? I can probably find out the best way to help the AVL. Find out what's _really _holding up ya'lls negotiations. I can find out what's in their heads…what they really want. What you and Nan would have to say to work things out and accomplish the AVL's goals."

Bill kept looking straight at me. He did not look shocked at all at my suggestion. In fact, Bill looked a little relieved. Bill and I must be honest with each other. We had to be.

"Yes...your special _gift_ did occur to me," he said firmly; "But, Sookie, if you truly think for one moment _that_ is the _reason_ I wanted you here with me in New York…I will see to it that you are on the very next plane headed back to Bon Temps."

We just looked at each other. His voice was breaking. I was determined.

We were not going to have any more trust issues between us. I was still holding his hands.

"Bill," I said softly; "I believe you. If you had told me just then, that me usin' my gift, reading people's thought, had never crossed your mind, then you wouldn't have had to make arrangements for me to get to the airport. Because I would be packin' my things _right now_ and takin' a taxi to the airport without any of your help."

Bill shook his head, slowly, still looking into my eyes. "No more lies between us, Sookie. No matter what happens, my baby, I will never lie to you again. I want you to know, your telepathic skills is _not _why I asked you here. _I love you, Sookie._ More than my own life. And if you do not believe that, at this very moment…then… perhaps you should go. Because...we have got to be better than that."

We stared at each other for a long moment.

"I told you, I believe you, Bill. And we _are_ better than that. We are _wayyy better than that!_" I said; "Just think of me as your 'little stress-reliever'...on every level," I teased him. I smiled trying to lighten things up. It wasn't that big a deal, even if Bill had wanted me to help him. Bill was not smiling, though. His brows were tense. I let go of his hand and drew my index finger down along the outline of his strong chin.

"I know you had no plans for me to use my gift. Even though you thought about it. I know you were _not ever _goin' to ask me. I know. But, when I think about it seriously, Bill, that's _exactly_ what I need to do! Why shouldn't I? I mean, the AVL dinner is where I can listen to all the humans thoughts. The politicians. The heads of state. I can find out what their next move is. Then you will _know _what your next move should be. The meeting is where I need to be, if I'm goin' to help you, right?"

"Sookie, no!"

"How do you plan on explaining my being there?"

_"Sookie!"_

I kissed his mouth, hard, then sat back. "Bill, I love you! What good is a 'gift' like this, if I _cannot_ use it to help you now?"

"Sookie, I do not want you in a room _full_ of vampires ever again," Bill said.

"Bill, there won't be _just vampires_ in there! There will be _plenty_ of humans will be there, too, right? Tryin' to get ya'll to include them in your _vampire business! _Right?"

"Oh, no doubt, an assortment of deceitful characters both human and vampire."

"I understand, Bill. The conference will have them _all_ on their game," I said; "nobody's gonna pay any attention to me. Sounds like a lot of fun, Bill. I can't wait to go."

"Are you kidding?" Bill finally gave me a little smile. "As soon as you walk into the room, you will become the _center _of attention, Sookie Stackhouse."

I think I had almost convinced him.

"Listen, Bill, if I can get one little piece of information out of Colonel Adibisi or _any_ of those buzzards, about what they really want or what their _true_ intentions are...it would be totally worth it, wouldn't it, Bill?"

Bill brushed the hair from my shoulder. He drew me very close to him, circling my shoulder, and soon we were lying back down on the pillows together in each other's arms.

"Sookie. I do not want to put you in harm's way ever again. Not at an AVL meeting or at the AVL Conference Banquet," he said; "All of these sounds as though it requires too much sleuthing."

"All I'd be doin' is what I do everyday at _Merlotte's, _Bill. Listenin' to people's thoughts," I said; "That doesn't take anything extra on my part. But if it will help you get back home sooner, I'll do it." I stretched my neck up to see Bill's face. He was starting to look realy tired. He should have been fast asleep. It was almost noon.

The idea of going to a fancy AVL function, or attending the AVL banquet was so exciting to me. I was thinking it would all be a cake walk. And that Bill was worrying unnecessarily. I was thinking it was going to be like…I would be smack-dab in the middle of a _James Bond movie_ or something! Bill dressed so handsomely in a black tuxedo. And me at his side all decked~out in that _gorgeous_ emerald green, floor-length gown that Jessica had helped me pick out for this trip. In my mind, it was going to be _Casino Royale._ But the reality of being there turned out very different.

And I think I've seen too many adventure movies.

"Well," I said to Bill; "I'm not afraid to walk around and pick the thoughts right outta those important people's heads. Your Colonel Adibisi, from Turkey? I need to find out everything that old bastard is up to!"

The look of surprise on Bill's face was worth this entire conversation.

Eventually, I told Bill about my very first unpleasant encounter with Colonel Adibisi in the elevator on my first night in New York City. How the Colonel had mistaken me, a blond woman walking through the hotel in a pair of tight white slacks, for a call girl.

Bill had said, now he understood why I wanted to open the lid on the Colonel's head.

Bill said, he wanted to think about it some more. How, when and where I should make an appearance with him and how to introduce me. But as fate would have it, those decisions were made indirectly for us.

That evening, Bill said I should _dress up_...because he wanted to show me something special. Bill said it had nothing to do with the AVL. Only to do with a very secluded and unique place that he wanted to take me to.

Once again, I was beside myself with anticipation.

We descended the elevator and into Carl's limo around eight-thirty. Bill was wearing a cream~colored dinner jacket and a black dress shirt and slacks. I had never seen him wearing a light jacket like that before. He looked amazing in it.

I wore a beautiful red chiffon dress similar in style to the dress that Bill had given to me when he proposed to me at the _La Maison_, so many months ago. Thinking about our stilted engagement, and how it was interrupted by _vampire business,_ was never far from my thoughts. Especially on an evening like _this._ The dress has silk piping criss-crossed along my shoulders. I wore red pumps. I hoped that no one could tell just from looking at me, that I was from a small town and had no real savvy fashion sense to speak of.

Bill said I looked beautiful and not to worry. But I pulled up my hair into a couple of ivory combs, in an attempt to look more sophisticated.

As me and Bill sat closely together, the limo snaked across the twinkling landscape of New York City. Carl, our limo driver, wasn't driving very fast, at all. I looked out of the window, just amazed at all the bright lights, the tall buildings, the thongs of people everywhere. It was everything I had imagined it would be. Only better, because I was sharing it with Bill.

Soon we were in the middle of Manhattan and there was Times Square right in front of us! I felt like squealing out loud. I think I did! _This_ is where the big ball dropped every year on New Year's Eve! I took in the swirl of colored lights, the storefronts, the magical billboards! And all the traffic. I think Bill was enjoying himself just by watching my reactions to everything I saw. After we passed the Square, I sat back into Bill's arms. I could not imagine a more exciting place to be. I could not imagine being happier than I was at that moment. Of course, Bill always knows how to take me to the next level.

His arm around my shoulder, he squeezed me very tightly.

"You forgot what today is," he said, casually, our faces very close together;" but I didn't."

I looked up at him in confusion. "What? What day is it?"

"It's our anniversary," he said smiling.

"N-no!" I stammered in shock.

"Yes," Bill smiled; "Tonight. One year ago...I walked into _Merlotte's._"

"OH, my stars!" I said; "No. Bill, _how _could I have forgotten that?!"

Bill nodded. "I suspect, a bit too much excitement in coming to New York," he said;

"But I have a little something here that just may help you remember next year."

He reached into his jacket breast pocket and pulled out a small, rectangular box covered in black suede. I looked curiously at the box, then back up into Bill's eyes.

"What is _that?"_

"You won't know unless you open it."

I sighed. With both my hands, I took the box from Bill's palm. I slowly opened the seams on the tiny box. It snapped open. There inside was an exquisite little tennis bracelet that sparkled in the darkness of the limo.

_"OH BILL!"_ I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand; "These are not _diamonds?!"_

Bill chuckled softly deep in his throat. He lifted the little diamond bracelet from the box and placing it around my wrist. "They had better be."

He gently connected the tiny clasp, then turned my wrist over and placed a soft kiss in the palm of my hand.

"Happy Anniversary, sweetheart," he whispered; "Here's to the first time I saw your lovely face."

I quickly circled my arms around Bill's neck and gave him the warmest, most heart~felt kiss that I could. I was thinking of the yellow gold engagement ring that I had tucked away inside my jewelry box at home. And I wished I had brought it with me.

"To the first time...I saw you," I whispered back, then kissing both his cheeks; "Thank you, darling...it's just..._so_ beautiful, Bill!"

I didn't want to ruin my mascara with tears, but the tears were there. We kissed while, tightly embracing each other. New York buzzed all around us. I was on Cloud Nine.

With Bill.

Soon the limo was crossing the magnificent Brooklyn Bridge. Its towering size, was a sight to behold. I leaned against Bill chest, outstretched my arm and gazed at my diamond tennis bracelet. The limo could have gone around in circles for all I cared. It did not matter where we were going. I was perfectly content. But finally, we reached our destination. We had been riding for at least 45 minutes or so. And now we were on the other side of the river. To my surprise, we cruised through a narrow neighborhood. Everything started looking very eclectic. Funky. Bohemian. There were row after row of brownstones. Wrought-iron street lamps. The limo pulled up to the curb. I looked to my right out of the window. I saw a small neon sign flashing in blue and white lights overhead and a flight of brick stairs headed downward to a type of cellar entrance. The sign announced "TWICE ~ BITTEN" I looked back at Bill.

"It's a vamp bistro," Bill said; "Mortals are welcome. Everybody behaves."

"Classy. Not like Fangtasia?" I asked. Carl opened my door and me and Bill stepped out of the limo and onto the cobblestone sidewalk.

"A noticeable improvement," said Bill, as he took my hand.

Down the flight of steps we went. The cellar entrance was narrow and dark. We came to an iron-clad door with no window. Then down another short flight of stairs. The walls in the stairwell were painted a shiny black and silver, covered with glided picture frames of different depictions of the most famous vampire of all, _Dracula._ Pictures of his alter~ego Bela Lugosi and Vlad The Impaler from _Transylvania._ Also pictures of Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt in costume as they appeared in the movie _Interview With A Vampire._ Lestat's eyes followed me from the wall in a glamouring stare. Dark lanterns at the top of the wall lit our way. Finally, we came to a huge silver~plated door. This door did not open to us. I knew Bill was not supposed to touch silver. But there was a platinum door~knocker.

Bill knocked. A narrow slate opening in the door was quickly pulled back and a pair of eyes looked out at us.

"Good evening, Vincent," Bill said. Immediately the door was unbolted and swung open away from us. A heavy-set man in a huge charcoal grey~colored suit greeted us.

"Good evening, Mr. Compton." He moved to one side. Bill and I walked through the threshold.

The bistro was very classy. Sort of a 1940s feel to it. Bogey and Bacall. Much larger inside than the dark hallway would lead you to believe. People, men and women, were having drinks at a very long red bar and dining on in~laid terra cotta tile tables. There were couples on the spacious dance floor. I could not tell just by looking at them, who were the vampires and who were the mortals. A small quartet was playing very smooth jazz. In the far right corner , in the distance, I spotted three brick portals, a vista that lead through and opened up to a verandah that overlooked the glassy gray East River. The place was hushed and sophisticated. Everyone seemed understated, as Bill had said. To my left was a space with billiard tables set up, a couple of gentlemen playing pool. And beyond that I could see another dining room.

"Sookie, would you like to sit outside?" Bill asked.

"No, let's sit in here," I said, squeezing his arm; "I want to _people watch._"

The hostess showed us to a very nice table, just close enough to the quartet to enjoy the melodious chords, but not so close that it would drown out me and Bill's conversation. We were seated near the verandah, but not outside. The music floated in the subtle breeze. I looked down at my stunning diamond bracelet. I smiled at Bill. We sat very close at our table, our fingers entwined, our knees touching. I asked Bill to order me a rum and coke.

"Well, I have run into several people today associated with the conference and now here you are, Bill!"

We looked up and there was Colonel Adibisi himself towering over us. His thoughts immediately jumped into my head:

_***I see the many services of the concierge are extended to ALL the vampires at the hotel. Up into the higher ranks she goes! This is the same hot little number that I noticed in the elevator the other day. What other conclusion can I draw, other than, she must be good! I wonder how many johns she has been friendly with before she some how finally found her way to Nan's most valuable asset in the AVL. **_

_**William Compton.***_

I turned to my left and stared up at this man. There he was, again, in all his uniformed-glory. Colonel Roland Adibisi. Still silently hurling insults at people he did not even know! Accusing and assuming things he had no first~hand knowledge of! I think I just went completely numb for a few moments. And I was thankfully in shock and bit the end of my tongue, before saying something that I really should not say! Bill was quickly on his feet, extending his hand.

"Colonel! What a surprise. How nice it is to see you, this evening," Bill smiled; "Are you alone this evening? Please join us."

"Bill, it's a pleasure, as always!" The Colonel shook hands with Bill; "No...no, I am here with my wife. Angelique is here as well, with a friend. This place was recommended to us by Mr. Emery at the hotel. Quite the out of the way place, wouldn't you say? And who is your lovely companion this evening_**?" **_  
_***I hate to put Bill on the spot, but he should know better than to bring a girl like this out in public. She's very pretty. But he really should have left her in his suite...or sent her home earlier. He could be photographed with her. Now I am worried for him. I've heard most fang-bangers are difficult to get rid of **_*

"This evening and _every_ evening," Bill corrected him, proudly; "Colonel Adibisi, may I introduce to you, my fiance. Miss Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie...Colonel Roland Adibisi, the Diplomatic Liaison to the Prime Minister of Turkey."

I graciously held out my hand to the Colonel. I smiled a frozen smile. Staring at him. Bill had introduced me as his _fiance. _Another thing to be stunned about.

"Colonel," I said; "it is a pleasure."

He took my hand and bowed grandly. His whiskers brushed the back of my hand. Involuntarily, I quickly retrieved my hand. I stayed seated. The Colonel and Bill continued to stand there over me.

"Miss Stackhouse," he said with surprise in his voice; "So lovely to make your acquaintance. Bill, in your business affairs and in your personal life, you play things very close to the vest, don't you? We had no idea you were engaged."

"These negotiations are dragging on and on," Bill kept smiled; "I was so glad when Sookie told me she could be persuaded to join me here in New York for a few days."

"Excellent, I'm sure," said the Colonel; "when is the happy day_**?" *How could I have been so wrong about her**_?*

"We haven't set one yet," I said dryly.

"The sooner, the better..." Bill said looking down at me. There was a short pause as I basked in the light from his blue eyes. Why was I surprised that Bill _still _wanted me for his wife? Of course, we had not discussed it in any detail yet. But it felt wonderful to hear him claiming me to others.

"Well," said the Colonel;" it is more than apparent to me that the blessed nuptials are not very far away. You look very happy together. I wish you both much happiness."

"Thank you, Colonel," Bill said, not taking his eyes from me.

"Yes, well...perhaps I should get back to my party," said the Colonel; "they will have wondered where I have been. I hope the two of you have a very nice evening and I know I will be seeing you later, Bill."

"Of course," said Bill;" you do the same, Colonel."

Just then, Angelique Conti walked up beside her patron, the Colonel.

_***Ohhh, look at Bill in that white jacket! He looks so good! Sexy. He looks wonderful in anything he wears, really. Oh God. I should have just told him how I feel...well, no, he has a girlfriend. What good would that have done? I cannot believe I am losing him to that cheap little country blonde! **_

I surely was not surprised by anything coming out of Angelique's desperate head.

"Hello Bill," Angelique almost sighed.

"Good evening, Angelique. How are you this evening?" Bill smiled at her.

"Very good, thank you," she said, then glanced down at me; "Hello there, Sookie."

"Hello," I managed.

*****_**Now Angelique should know not to waste her time mooning over Bill Compton! He is engaged!* **_

Thanks a bunch, Colonel.

_***Seeing Bill out with her has ruined my night. I do not even want to go back to the table. I just want to go home now! ***_

Sorry Angelique. You'll just have to tough it out, dearie.

_***She must be from that little town where Bill grew up. Surely, Bill is not going back to live there? He could have a very bright future here in New York with the other AVL associates. I'm going to talk to Nan about that. Somehow...if I could just maneuver around the radicals and get them to listen to reason. Compton and his team seem to have everyone's best interests in mind. Olivia is probably wondering where we have gone. Angelique and I need to get back***_

What? The Colonel has connections with some _radical group? _

_***I've never met anyone like Bill. I never even dreamed I'd know a vampire until Bill came into my life. He is so wonderful. Strong. Intelligent. He's not like the other vampires. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him? I know it would be heaven* **_

You are right, Anqelique. Bill is _not _like any other vampire. Hey, _Bill_ is _mine!_

"Angelique," called the Colonel; "we shouldn't take up any more of Bill's and Sookie's evening. Enjoy!"

"Good night," said Angelique, looking at Bill very shyly. "Good night, Sookie."

"Good night." Bill finally sat back down next to me; "That was interesting. I never dreamed I'd see them here, Sookie."

I sipped my rum and coke and looked out at the water. There was a steamer ship moving slowly by in our line of vision. I saw the phrase _City of New Orleans _printed in big letters on its hull..

"Sookie?" Bill reached over and took my hand; "are you o.k?" He had a worried look in his eyes. I wasn't going to let anything spoil our time together. I wanted to erase his worried expression.

I decided to wait and tell Bill about Colonel Adibisi's thoughts later. Later, when I had more information. The night was so beautiful and I just wanted to enjoy this time with Bill. No more talk of _vampire business. _

Maybe that was wrong. But I wanted Bill all to myself right then.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said.

"Dance with me, sweetheart…" His blue eyes twinkled in the candlelight.

"I'd love to, Bill."

We got up and walked slowly over to the little jazz quartet made up of one drummer, one guitarist, and a guy with a saxophone. There were only about six couples dancing on the entire slate floor. The drummer smiled at us as we approached. We danced near the open verandah. The breeze gently blew back on us as Bill took me reassuringly into his strong arms. The mellow music played soothingly, lilting through the air, on and on. I briefly glanced at the other couples swaying by me and Bill. Then I closed my eyes.

Bill held me very close. We moved effortlessly together. Cheek to cheek.

We enjoyed the dance together... We moved in time, perfectly in sync, together.

Bill knew my every step and I knew his.

End of Ch. 10 ….to be continued…


	6. Chapter 11

The Continuation of Hold Back The Dawn

Chapter 11

I opened one eye and leaned forward slightly peeking at the digital clock on the lamp table next to the bed. Three thirty-six. Two and a half hours before dawn. Good Lord. Please hold back the dawn…

I sighed deeply and nestled my head back onto Bill. My nipples pressed into the cool, hairiness of his chest. I felt full and sensual against his skin. And dog tired.

I was still straddling his torso, my arms up across Bill's shoulders, my thighs still clamped down across either side of his mid-section, his manhood still buried deeply inside me.

I don't know about Bill, but I was exhausted. We had collapsed together and not moved, both of us falling asleep in that position. Me on top.

The two pillows behind Bill were positioned upright supporting his back as he leaned against the silk-covered headboard. We had made love, with me on top, Bill in a seated position, until he scrunched down, lying flat on his back with me, still sitting up.

Bill's sinewy legs were stretched out along the mattress underneath me. My butt was still in the air.

And that's how I had fallen asleep, completely satisfied and delightfully spent. My legs still firmly around him, my mind traveling back to the earlier frenzy of my orgasms.

How I, in the throes of my passion, had pressed my lips to Bill's shoulder in an failed attempt to stifle my own moans of pleasure, fearing that McBee would hear me down the hall somewhere.

And Bill, amused at my efforts, had found my mouth with his and kissed me, his tongue probing languidly into my mouth, his arms supporting me, holding me, his nimble fingers pressing in underneath my bottom, his steel hard manhood rising up, tunneling up, up inside of me, my flesh welcoming his flesh. Bill's hands, fingers spreading my sheath, stretching me, up and down over his rod, driving me out of my mind with pleasure and still my moans going on and on, only now continuing into Bill's mouth. Well, that was one effective way to shut me up. Until the moment when we both release and we are coming so hard together at the very same time.

"Sookehhh…." I heard Bill mumble my name very softly;"…I cannot fuck you again…" All of a sudden our moans had changed into the laughter we shared as he closed his arms around me, pressing me to his chest and we drifted off into a happy unconsciousness together. The last thing I remember thinking before falling sleep is how was it even possible that I had managed to tucker out a big old powerful vampire? I don't know.

But, I guess I did it. In just a few minutes we were both dead to the world.

And what was so unusual about it is, Bill _never_ goes to sleep. Not in Bon Temps anyway. Of course it's a fact I have always had to accept. I guess most women would like that.I used to hear women at _Merlotte's _complaining all the time about their husbands and boyfriends, drifting off to sleep after sex. And how much they hated that.

The women claimed that in the after glow of lovemaking, they _still _wanted to cuddle and talk. Of course, I never understood it back then. I was still a virgin. I had not met Bill Compton yet. Bill falling asleep is a rare happening. Very rare.

Most times, my vampire is usually waiting for _me_ to awaken. I am the one who cannot stay awake, not Bill. Semi~conscious, I know Bill is there. Loving me. Protecting me. He looks into my face. He strokes my back, my hair. He cradles me and gently kisses and caresses my shoulders, my arms, burying his nose into the hairline behind my ear before I fall all the way asleep.

Bill told me once, that he drinks in my scent, the essence that is uniquely me. Vampires have this crazy, out~of~this~world, keen sense of smell. Bill says, I am a _creature_ _unlike any other._ Bill says I have the most delicious blood he has ever tasted. All I know is, just like the rest of my body, my blood is here only for him. He can taste it any time he wants it. I want to be his pleasure. His need. Bill says, my throat is a type of _irresistible_ _goblet_ that holds a _special_ elixir. I gladly and willingly give it to him.

Some time during the night, I squeeze his waist and Bill knows I am awake again.

We smile at each other. "I adore you..." he whispers into my hair. And just like that, I am back in paradise again, consciously lying there against Bill. And happily knowing that everything that has happened in my entire life has led me to this moment.

My second morning in New York, when we awoke together, me and Bill decided we would stop humping each other just long enough to formulate the details of a plan…

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

We had decided what we perceived as the best course of action to get the most information in the shortest amount of time. Obviously, I had to be where I could hear people's thoughts. The AVL dinner that night. The AVL conference on Tuesday.  
Two things. First, Nan Flanagan called me a _distraction_ for Bill. Well, maybe I was. But it's a distraction he wants. I could probably serve as a distraction for her, too!

Second, I'm in New York for Bill. To help him all I can. How could I have ever believed that all of this _vampire business_ could go on under my nose and my holiday with Bill would never be touched by it? Bill said the same thing. I guess we were just being cock~eyed together. But now, Bill had agreed to let me help him, in some way. To use _my gift_ to try and extract as much information from the mortal dignitaries at the conference that I could.

So Nan Flanagan can take a long walk on a very short pier. I really don't care what she thinks of me or my being at Bill's side. Bill is working for something he truly believes in. Something he believes will make a difference in this world. I still remember the look in his eyes, all those months ago, right before we went to Dallas. He was talking about Jessica and how much he had _envied_ her freedom as a vampire then.

Bill had mused, "It's so different for her." Bill had talked about the truth of his horrible existence in the shadows. His inability to have any other choice but to live as an _outcast_ because he is vampire.

And how before modern times, it had been impossible to even _dream_ of a better existence. Mainstreaming was just a _dream _back then. And so were vampire rights.

The Fellowship of the Sun and many other _hate_ groups, had made it abundantly clear that the Vampire Rights Amendment and the American Vampire League were going to be systematically dismantled, squashed down. Thwarted at every turn. They wanted vampires back in the shadows. Back in their coffins. Actually they wanted to _stake all vampires. _The True Death, as Bill says. They will stop at nothing to accomplish that goal. Bill said inspite of some people being openly active in bringing about the AVL's destruction, there were plenty of other people, _like me,_ who were working fervently behind the scenes to help and promote a peaceful _co~existence for _mortals and vampire kind. But the pipeline in government and in big business, in clandestine places, to bring down the movement was fierce. The AVL could not identify those who they were working against the movement. Not without a lot of help. They did have many leads though. Bill said there are traitors and instigators among the AVL that needed to be exposed for who they are. Bill said the problem was deeply rooted, with cells of defiance to the VRA _all over the world!_

Bill said he had worked with foreign factions nearly every day since coming to New York. Many treaties and charters were being drawn up almost daily from other countries, trying to solve the problems, come up with solutions that were submitted to the AVL council for their consideration. I knew that. Bill was the public face and the spokesman, the liaison between the AVL and the 'friendly' factions that wanted a 'piece of the action,' a position in the New World Order, as the vampires rights take a foot-hold in society. No body, no country wanted to be left out. It was all about the power ... and the money to be made.

Bill's charm, his intelligence, his agreeable nature and his striking sex appeal were all assets for Nan Flanagan and The Authority for both the foreign and the domestic allies. Bill Compton was the vampire that the AVL wanted the general public to think about and _see _as they negotiated and input _money_ for the mainstreaming effort.

That is where Colonel Adibisi and Anqelique come in. They are only two foreign factions that had become intrigued with the possibilities of the AVL world wide. There are many others, too. Many politicians in our own country, as well. And everyone of them will attend the AVL conference, Bill said.

But what surprised me most ~ and Bill had not told me until that morning~ is that sometimes he worked even during the _daylight hours!_ Bill told me that the amazing, all-encompassing Sanctuary Vampire Hotel, has several _light~tight_ rooms in a penthouse suite, just above Bill's suite of rooms. Conference facilities. So when diplomats, heads of state, prime ministers and their emissaries come to New York from overseas during flight hours that do not accommodate vampires, Bill has on occasion met with these dignitaries in one of the Sanctuary's penthouse conference rooms!  
The last time Bill had had one of these _daytime meetings_ had been the day before I came to New York City.

"Bill, you must have got the bleeds then?" I said. The bleeds only happens when vampires don't get enough rest. They can start bleeding from their ears or their noses... It's pretty awful to watch. No doubt, not anything a vampire wants to experience.

"I had not rested in a while, yes," Bill said.

"Bill, that's so bad for you! What did you do?"

Bill shrugged. "I had a handkerchief in my pocket during the meeting," he said. I looked at him incredulously. I could not believe that Nan had Bill meeting people in the day time. God knows, he needed his rest, what with this high~profile job she expected him to give his all for. It just was not right that he had to forego sleeping during the day, too.

Bill must have seen the steam coming out of my ears. He could feel I was so irritated by this information.

"Sookie, these talks are very sensitive," Bill said; "They involve contracts, treaties, negotiations. I cannot very well excuse myself For the bleeds."

"Well, where was Nan while you were negotiating in the _daylight_?" I asked sarcastically. As if I didn't know.

"Resting peacefully, I'm sure." Bill said.

"That _bitch!_"

"Nothing new there," Bill said.

It was 1982 in London when Bill said he first met Nan Flanagan. She was fascinated by Bill because he did not kill the humans he fed from. Bill said, he had no interest at that time in vampire politics. He had always thought, like many other vampires who longed for a better existence, that the struggle for vampire rights was just a pipe dream. 'Mainstreaming?' A death wish, Bill said. He never thought it would go anywhere.

Bill said he had been moving around from place to place, just trying to survive and not draw any attention to himself, Nan Flanagan approached him one night, informing Bill that she had been watching him for quite some time. Bill said that annoyed him to no end. But Nan had made several interesting proposals. Bill had agreed to become a _vampire spy._ An undercover operative for the AVL. Sort of like _James Bond, _I thought.

For the next thirty~ five years, Bill said, he played a dangerous game that eventually led him to his service in Queen Sophia-Anne Monarchy and then back to our little hometown of Bon Temps. _And me!_ Bill said, _falling in love_ was the last thing he ever expected to do.

I had laughed to myself earlier, about the 'James Bond-nesque' feel of this whole thing. The New York Connection. But really, after Bill had told me all about his past with the AVL and Queen Sophie~Anne, I had no idea how involved or how long in duration Bill had pursued these goals. And now we both of us were sitting in the middle of it.

Me and Bill together. It was like …the ninth inning in _baseball_ for Bill.

Or the very last _two~minute warning_ buzzer sounding in basketball. Football?

Anyway, everything hinged on the AVL Conference on Monday night. If things didn't come together then, it might take weeks or even months before Bill had another chance to seal a concrete deal. But perhaps with my help, here was a viable chance to find out who was behind all the opposition.

Bill said he had personally 'glamoured' as many foreign and domestic allies as he dare to, without disabling their ability to function in the real world. Glamouring can have a devastating effect sometimes. Major memory loss. Incoherency. Bill said, he was loathe to keep doing that, because he knew those people had to go home and be able to function there. Kings. Sheiks. Prime Ministers. Buill said he felt bad about interfering with their ability to govern their own lands after _glamouring. _Especially when he was not finding out anything that the AVL or The Authority could use. To no avail. Every lead had turned into a dead-end. Only Bill Compton would feel bad about that. I knew at Bill's core, his humanity was still very much in tact In his heart. I can feel it. I don't care what anyone else says or thinks. I am the closest person to Bill. Except for his daughter Jessica, that is. And I know him.

My mouth had fallen open when Bill told me all these things. Everything was now crystal clear for me. All the pieces of the puzzle finally fit. And when Bill had shared these things with me, it solidified our trust in each other. And we were in bed together.

The most intimate place he could have ever shared this knowledge with me. It is so ironic. More than our lovemaking, Bill talking to me about so many details of his _vampire business_, made me feel _even_ closer to him. I felt like we were truly partners in this.

"Sookie," Bill looked at me seriously, squeezing my hands;" I tell you all these things because to have your _trust_ again means everything to me."

I smiled at him. "Bill, I am so happy. I do trust you Bill, you know that," I said; "And tellin' me all this stuff really helps because...now I know what I need to be listenin' for when I read these people's thoughts."

"I don't want you to worry, Sookie. I have arranged it so you will always be at my side," Bill said sternly; "I won't let you out of my sight, Sookie. I promise."

His brows knitted together in great concern.

"Bill," I said, lacing my fingers through his; "I am not afraid," I said gently.

"I haven't been at liberty to tell you everything that passing from The Authority chamber, sweetheart," he said; "Just know, I am sharing with you everything that I can."

I nodded. "I know you have good reasons for not tellin' me everything," I smiled;

"Don't feel like you are bein' dishonest for not doing that. Everything is different between us now. I understand. You've shared so much with me already. Bill, I love you so much. And I know I can get a lead for you on the people who are screwing things up. It won't take me very long. All I have to do is _listen._"

Then his face relaxed and he smiled that amazing smile of his. The smile I want to see for the rest of my life. His blue eyes danced with love when he looked at me.

"Sookie, you cannot know how happy you have made me. Just...just by joining me here in New York. Having you here with me….it's made all the difference. I feel like I can accomplish anything with you by my side. I feel rejuvenated. But, my greatest goal is to finish this and get back home with _you, _sweetheart. I want nothin' more than time with you. We have other things, personal things to discuss."

I dropped my eyes from his face. "I know what you're talkin' about. You mean your engagement ring, don't you? I whispered; "We'll get back to that. I feel so close to you, Bill. Closer than I ever thought we'd be, ever again. Life is so funny, isn't it?"

"Life is incredible. Life is surprising," Bill said; "Sookie, I love you. You _are_ my life-" He seemed to hesitate. I looked back up into the blue eyes. There was a question in his handsome face. I never wanted to be able to read his mind more than at that moment. But I didn't have long to wait to know what was on my vampire's mind.

"Sookie...it's been a long time since we discussed the ring. Sookie, please say you will marry me," he said, his thumb rubbing the palm of my right hand; "I love you more than I can ever say. I love you. I cannot even express how much. You know I want you to become my wife. I want you with me always."

I looked down at his long, slender fingers. That gorgeous yellow gold engagement ring was tucked safely back in Bon Temps, into my jewelry box at home, hundreds of miles away. Bill had insisted that I take it back ,the night we reconciled, and before we went to _Merlotte's_ together for our last good~bye before he left for New York. It was killing me to say _farewell my love. _I could not even watch him walk away back then. I remember I had turned away, so I could not see him as he left me.

Earlier, when I had been so angry with him still, walking into his house unannounced and uninvited, Bill had said the ring belonged to me...no matter what happened between us. I had reluctantly taken it back, holding the ring in my palm at the time and I never dared put it back on my finger. So much had been spinning around in my head. Just like the last time Bill proposed to me. That night, at the _La Maison_ restaurant.

After considering everything ~ and running into the ladies room where I thought I might calm down and think clearly ~ I had run back into the room and I knew my answer to Bill's proposal was _yes!_ If only Bill had been there. If only he had _not _been kidnapped by those werewolves back then. Me and Bill would probably be _married_ now. We would have taken that plane ride to _Burlington Vermont, _where humans and vampires can legally get married. Things would have been so different. But an unexpected turn in the road had changed _everything._

"Bill, I-I"

"If you are not sure, Sookie, don't say anything just now," Bill said quickly. His response startled me a bit . I looked at him. Bill swallowed hard; "Just wait. Wait until after the conference. Until we are finished with all of this turmoil. Please wait, Sookie."

I could see that he really did not want me to answer him right then.

"Okay," I said quietly; "Let's take one crazy thing at a time, right?"

"Damn, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm not tryin' to put any pressure on you, Sookie."

"Bill, I know you aren't. Here we are talkin' _vampire business…_ and marriage in the same breath," I smiled;"I knew we'd get back to talkin' about the ring one day. But, I never thought I would actually _enjoy _talkin' vampire politics with you, Bill Compton. But it's alright. I don't feel pressure talkin' about either one. Not at all."

"I certainly hope not."

"Bill, I swear, everything's fine," I said; "Tomorrow we start the first part of our plan. You know, I'm kind of _excited_ about it. I mean, going into this thing...with you."

"Excited is not the word I would use," Bill chuckled; "but as long as we stick to our plan, I believe we most certainly will accomplish our goal." Bill gave me a sly little grin.

"Bill? We're goin' to do a lot of things together. I promise."

Bill bent his head, brought my hand up and he kissed the back of it, then he turned my hand and tenderly placed a little kiss in the middle of my palm.

Now Bill had proposed to me _twice. _

I've known for a long time there was no way I wanted to live my life without him.

_No way. _

Bill reached out and tenderly touched my cheek, our eyes locked. We had had a lovely evening out, the night before, which had turned into a lovely morning where we had made love until dawn. Bill had told me again, all that was in his heart… and _vampire business_, too. Now, we were on the same page with absolutely everything.

And I could not wait to help Bill by reading the thoughts of all these unusual and intriguing characters.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

My cell phone rang after I had eaten some lunch.

"Jason!"

"Sook, hey! How you doin', sis? Everythin' goin' okay for ya?"

"Oh, Jason, I'm havin' the time of my life! ! How are you doin', honey?"

"Aw, same ol' same' ol...just showin' up for work everyday. So...all is good with you?"

"All is truly fabulous!"

"Well, you always wanted to see the Big Apple, Sook, so I'm glad you finally got to go."

"Jason… It's … just amazing! But, I'll hafta tell you all about it when I get back home."

"Yeah. I bet Bill's been wining and dining you all over the place, huh?"

"Mmmmm...we've gone out a few times to a couple of _really _interesting places. It's been wonderful. The bright lights. The people. It's just like we see on t.v."

"Well, good. Good. I certainly hoped you wouldn't be disappointed, Sook. I mean, I hoped Bill wasn't just gonna _suck_ down your blood 24/7 and _sex you up_ every chance he gets. Although, I know there's _plenty of that goin' on!"_

"Jason."

"I'm sorry, Sook. I have to admit, I've been kinda worried about ya up there."

"Why? Well, I'm fine. Better than fine. Is that why you called? To see if Bill had _drained_ me? Or had me _chained_ to his bed?"

"Hell no, Sook. Come one. I was just wonderin' about you, is all. If everything's alright, you know? I'm glad you're havin' a good time gettin' all the sex you need. God knows, I can't judge you for _that! _I'm the _last one _to object to that. Just want you to be safe."

"Jason, two facts. I'm here with Bill. And you know nothin' bad is gonna happen to me."

"You two are really somethin' you know that?"

"I know that. Well, tell me what's happenin' in Bon Temps? Anything I should know?"

"Shit. Ain't nothin' goin' on down here, you know that."

"Nothin'?"

"Practically nothin'. Oh, the other day I heard old Doc Bessemer is thinkin' about retiring. So, now we only got _two _doctors left in town."

"Oh, hell. That's not good. But I do wish him all the best, Jason."

"Whatever."

"Have you seen Tara?"

"Yeah. Sure. I saw her at _Merlotte's_ yesterday."

"I haven't called her. How is she doin'?"

"She still thinks you're fuckin' crazy to forgive Bill and run off to New York to be with him. Nothin' has changed there."

"Well, please tell Tara I am okay. Tara does not have to live my life. Neither do you.

I have to live my own life. I love Bill. And he loves me. And that's all there is to it. What the fuck? Ya'll just keep soundin' like broken records. Me and Bill have put the past behind us. Ya'll should do the same!"

"Yeah, I got that, Sook. Believe me."

"Bill asked me to marry him again."

"Holy shit. He did? Did you say _yes, girl?"_

"Not yet. But in my heart, that's what I truly want. We're going to talk about it some more, later."

"Sook, you used to say your whole life was at night. Well, if you marry Bill, that's _all_ your life will be about. Night time and darkness. And staring at the moon for hours. Are you ready for that?"

"Jason Stackhouse, that's _bullshit! And you know it! _Don't be fucking ridiculous! Now you sound just like Tara. Only _dumber._"

"Listen here, Sook. You just met that vampire, not too long ago. I been your brother longer than Bill's been your boyfriend. I love you, Sook. And I'm gonna talk plain to you."

"Well. I love you too, Jason. We've been close all of our lives. I appreciate you talkin' plain to me, Jason. But, Jesus Christ, any fool knows that just because I marry Bill doesn't mean I will spend all my time _at night. _Or just staring at the moon. That's stupid~ass shit. Me and Bill are goin' to make it work. Humans and vampires are gettin' married all the time now. Everyday in Vermont. You know that, don't ya? It's in the news!"

"Yea. I know. What about babies, Sook? Hmmm? I ain't never gonna be nobody's uncle?"

"Jason, this is not about you! _I know_ we can never have biological children. Do you think I haven't thought about that? There are other ways to have kids."

"Sounds like you made up your mind already. Are you really prepared for that one, Sook? That's a big one. I mean...your intimate female space...your womb...that's part of your body, never used?"

"This is none of your fucking business, Jason. _Why_ am I talkin' to you about this now? And long distance? I gotta go. Or you gotta change the subject."

"O.k., Sook. Guess you and Bill got things all figured out Damn! My sister married to a fuckin' vampire! It's gonna happen so I might as well accept it."

"By no means do me and Bill have everything figured out. But, if two people love each other enough, anything can be worked through. Jason, please don't make me sorry you called."

"Alright, I'm done. I was just checkin' up on you, is all. You think you might be home early?"

"_Early?_ Hell no. I'll be here until Friday, just as I planned."

"Well, how much longer is Bill's _vampire business_ gonna take up there, anyway?"

"Jason, I don't know. Not too much longer I hope."

"Well, as long as you come home. You _are_ comin' home, aren't you, Sook?"

"What are you talkin' about? Of course, I'm comin' home. Why would you even think I wouldn't?"

"Bill Compton, that's why. You are so crazy for Bill, I'm sure if he asked you to...you'd probably switch zip codes in a heartbeat! Am I wrong?"

"There you go again, Jason, makin' those stupid~ass assumptions about Bill. Bill wants to come home too, Jason! As soon as possible. You are thinkin' about this way too hard."

"Alright then. Don't call me back later and tell me you're stayin' up north!"

"Jason Stackhouse, for God's sake."

"You and me are family, Sook. I love ya. I really want you to be happy. Even if that means Bill."

"I love you, too, Jason. I am _so_ happy to be here with Bill, I can't even put it into words. But I only have _one week_ off from work. So you tell Sam that I'll be at work on Saturday night. And hug Lafayette, Arlene and Tara for me and tell them I'm o.k."

"I got it. O.k. You continue havin' a good time. Tell Bill... tell'em, I _appreciate_ that he is takin' real good care of you, Sookie."

"Jason. That is _so sweet_ of you. I am _sure_ that will make Bill's day. Really, it will."

"And tell Bill I said to be sure to let _you_ come up for some _air_ every once in awhile."

"Oh, Jason! Bye!"

End of Chapter 11.….To be continued….


	7. Chapter 12

The Continuation of Hold Back The Dawn

Chapter 12

If I live to be a hundred years old, I will _never_ forget the look on Nan Flanagan's face when me and Bill walked into the American Vampire League Banquet Dinner.

We paused together under the brightly-lit entrance, my hand resting casually on Bill's right forearm. His right arm round my waist and his left hand hidden in the pocket of his tuxedo trousers. We were both smiling so confidently. Bill wore a white tuxedo jacket with a black bow-tie and black trousers. I wore my floor-length mint green chiffon dress that Jessica had helped me pick out in the Monroe Mall.

The upper bodice of the dress styled after a Grecian pattern, with criss-cross gold~robing fabric over my shoulders. I wore my hair up in that french twist I can make all by myself. My tiny golden hooped earrings and of course, the exquisite diamond tennis bracelet that Bill had given to me for the _year anniversary of our meeting in Merlotte's._

I actually felt well put together and strangely comfortable somehow, even though the excitement of that glamorous event was still tingling through me.

Every person in the banquet hall seemed to turn and look at me and Bill as we walked in. Nan had a particularly sick and sour look on her face. There she stood, fifty feet away from us, to the right side of the banquet hall. She had been talking to some foreign dignitary, then she had turned to see us standing in the spotlight. And there wasn't a damned thing she could do about it, except _stare_ at us with those cold green peepers of hers. She couldn't walk up to Bill and cause a scene. She couldn't say one mean or condescending word to either of us. There were too many important people in the room. Too many folks of stature that Nan and the AVL needed to _impress. _

So there was _nothing _Nan Flanagan could do. But be gracious. And _smile!_

This was the beginning of Bill's plan. To catch Nan unaware. To put Nan in a public _Catch 22,_ where she could not interfere with my being there, at all. She could not object to anything that was happening. There were television cameras, reporters all around us.

It was all be _very public._ Totally out in the open. Out of her control, as Bill said.

And that's the way Bill wanted things. Nan would have to continue to smile. Continue to keep up appearances. Her public face cracking into one million pieces. Bill said, Nan would never get him alone. Not that evening. And she would not get _me _alone, either.

We would not allow her to. Momentarily, Nan recovered her composure. I saw her facial expression morph into a fake, stupid pleasant grin. Her eyes flashed her displeasure like neon lights! As she slowly approached us. I think I saw actually saw some _color _in her vampire cheeks, which I know is impossible. Nan was _so angry. But she could not do anything about the fact that Bill had brought me to the AVL Banquet! _

The reporters started buzzing and I heard the general public asking questions:

_**"Who are they?"**_

_**"Hey, that's Bill Compton...the spokesman for the AVL. He's a vamp!"**_

_**"Wow! Look at that beautiful couple standing at the entrance. Are they vampires? He looks familiar..."**_

_**"Who is she? Her dress is gorgeous! That color looks so good against her tanned skin."**_

"_**Is that his wife? She's so pretty. What's her name?"**_

**I listened to the random thoughts of the people standing closest to us, as Nan walked slowly towards us. Bill and I were causing a stir. And with Nan walking into the limelight that we created, she would have to dial back the last bit of any residual nastiness. Her eyes were a blaze in her still~ grinning face. She locked a defiant stare onto Bill. Then quickly ,a cutting glance at me, then her eyes back to her AVL spokesman. She stood in front of Bill for one brief moment, then turned to his left side, joining us for the photo op. Smiling. Smiling for the popping camera lights. Bill followed Nan with his eyes, absolutely smirking back at her. **

**Of course Nan knew immediately what Bill had done. **

**"What the hell do you think you are doing… bringing **_her_** here?" Nan said quietly through her clenched jaw. **

**Bill was calm, composed and rather amused. "I have an invitation that reads 'Bill Compton and Guest,'" he said smoothly; "This beautiful lady is my guest, Nan. Shall we find our table, Miss Stackhouse?"**

**I turned up my nose slightly, looking at Bill and ignoring Nan. **

**"Yes, indeed, Mr. Compton...let's!" I said, smiling. **

**The camera lights had momentarily blinded me.** **I held on to Bill's arm for support. Bill moved forward and we stepped away from Nan, leaving her standing alone with a couple of photographers, her mouth slightly open. As we walked away, two other photographers rushed up to us and started taking pictures. The flash from the bulbs continued to startle me. I had not expected any one to take our picture. **

**Bill smiled and placed his cool hand over the back of mine holding me steady at his forearm. It was a soothing gesture that helped me relax a little more. As the photographers kept popping pictures, I tried to keep on smiling as Bill was. Everything Bill did was so easy and confident. He was used to it, of course. **

**He did look so handsome in his white tuxedo, I could barely take my eyes off him myself. It was wonderful to be with Bill like that. The two of us seemed to be the center of attention, as we walked between the banquet tables, down the little aisle way and Bill lead me forward to the front of the room. **

**Bill was supposed to sit on the elevated stage near the podium with Nan. But he changed his seating at the last minute, without Nan's knowledge, so she could not object to it. Now me and Bill were seated together at a table for eight, just under the stage. Bill said, that way, he could stay close to me all evening, but still be near the principle people whose thoughts he wanted me to read. Bill had thought ahead of each and every step in detail. And, up to that point, everything was happening as Bill had planned. **

**It was part of our plan.** **Bill had decided who his principle players were. Those individuals whom he thought may have had pertinent information that he needed. After 'glamouring' some of them, Bill had determined that they were being fed some bits of information, so nothing would 'leak.' Or, Bill said, these key players were the 'carriers' of secret intel that wasn't being divulged except to certain members who had a 'need to know.' Bill said, those people would not cause trouble until the appointed time. **

**It was maddening, because these 'players' keep changing, Bill said. Bill also knew that some of these enemies of mainstreaming were vampires. And that's why Bill didn't want me around them. I could not read a vampire's mind. And by exposing me to too many of them...I was only turning myself into 'vampire bait,' as Bill had said, with my unique smell, my blood. **

**Bill worried so about that. But, as I had argued with him, if I could read the 'right' human's mind, the right prime minister, the right foreign liaison... maybe I could get just the right piece of information quickly that would lead Bill and the AVL to the source of the discord. It was certainly worth a try. The banquet was very public, so I would be near Bill all of the time. Atleast…that's what we thought… **

**Our eight-person table was specifically designed by Bill Compton, with place cards for the six people for whom Bill was most concerned about. Bill could not have made things any easier for me! Over dinner. That's how I would read their minds. Each in turn. And with Bill's charm ~ and with my 'loveliness,' Bill said, as a "two punch" distraction for both vampires and humans alike ~we just might get lucky enough to find out something interesting. **

**So, the night before the AVL Banquet Dinner, while lying in bed together, Bill had taken a pen to several pieces of notepaper. There, he had given me the 'lay of the land.' The plan. **

**Bill informed me, moving clock-wise from Bill's left, our dinner table mates would be seated in this order: **

**The Countess Magdelina from Poland. **

**She is widowed. Bill said she's a very influential and wealthy benefactor. The Countess has ties to the powerful foreign factions, who have a vested interest in showing their support for the American vampires. Bill said she knows a lot of key people around the world and The Countess can call in quite a lot of strategic markers. Her late husband was deeply involved in the world~wide political scene. And deeply involved in politics in their part of the world. Bill said her income is derived in part from her sole ownership of a diamond mine in Ghana. **

**She is not a vampire. **

**Next to the Countess, there would be seated Victor Buono, a Greek businessman. **

**Bill said Victor comes from a very old, respected and well-connected family on the Isle of Crete. He owns a famous family winery business and several race horses. Bill said he has a fascination with gambling and all things supernatural. He is not a vampire, either, luckily for me. But he IS married to a German vampire! **

**Generally, Bill said, his wife does not accompany him on his business trips. Bill said he keeps her far away from public view nowadays. And for good reason. She was once a confidante and friend to Queen Sophie-Anne of Louisiana. Yeah, I was finding out, it's a very small world, after all. **

**Much to Bill's consternation, there would be two other vampires that Bill had to include at our table. Other than Bill himself, of course: **

**Evel Dunstein - [yes, pronounced 'evil '] A young, single, wildly successful vampire, He is a Czech entrepreneur, making a name for himself in the vampire world. Bill said he was 'turned' only about fifty years ago by a female vamp who he had met while visiting Prague one Spring. Bill said Evel had fallen hopelessly in love when he was still human. She did not feel the same way about him. The female vampire had just wanted to feed on Evel then get rid of him and his loving advances towards her. **

**Instead of taking the love Evel offered, this female vampire thought it might be 'fun' to turn him. Evel thought being turned by her would bring the two of them closer together. But no, Evel's heart was broken. **

**And although he has managed to amass quite a fortune in a short amount of time, through trading commodities in the stock market, and through his three thriving Mercedes-Benz dealerships, Evel still pines for his absent Maker. Bill said Evel has not seen her in over thirty years. Who knows where she could be? Or what she could be involved in? Too bad I could not read his mind. **

**And last but definitely not least, there is Mackenzie Bloom. Bill called him, "The vampire's vampire." Old ~school. Kind of scary. But very, very charming. **

**Bill said 'Mack,' as he referred to him, was a peer of Russell Edgington. Over three thousand years old! And he did remind me of Russell a little. Old world. Dignified. Seemingly above any pettiness. Straight to the point. And the point was always The Blood. Mack carried himself as though he were a 'cousin' of Count Dracula himself. Dressed all in black. His hair silver-white. A sweeping full salt~and~pepper mustache that curled up at each end. His eyes were the bluest blue almost like Bill's. **

**Mack appeared to looked how Bill might have looked had Bill grown into an elderly gentleman. **

**As I stared at Mack across the table, I wondered who had 'turned' him at his age? Bill had said he did not know, either. That Mack had never talked about his Maker. Mackenzie Bloom was absolutely not of this world. He came from a cloak and dagger world. A world that no longer existed. Bill said Mack lived in France. But not Paris or Monte Carlo, even though Mack was heavily into the antiquing world and the shipping industry. He had amassed treasure upon treasure of fine art and scultures, Bill told me. **

**But Mack prefers to live in a very small town in France. A non-descript place although very beautiful, on the coast. He conducted his business 'very close to the vest' and most often in the greatest of secrecy. Maybe Mack was too obvious a choice, Bill had said. But he had to include him because Mack has been a player in so many big vampire business dealings throughout the years. He has so many foreign allies. And Mack is old enough and disciplined enough to have the monetary connections to wreck havoc behind any international scene. Again… too bad I would not be able to read his mind. But as things turned out, it would not matter.**

**Mack was sitting directly across from me. **

**Then rounding out our table, moving to my right side was the beautiful Angelique Conti, of course, dressed that night in royal purple like a Dresden princess. Her dark hair falling in heavy tendrils across her bare shoulders, down along and framing her strapless dress, reaching to her amble breasts, which could not go at all unnoticed by any males at our table. **

**Her eyes were intently on my Bill. **

**Apparently I was, by no means, the only woman seated at our table who found Bill Compton irresistible. **

**And sitting next to Angelique on my immediate right, was her mentor and patron, Colonel Adibisi. I was almost shoulder to shoulder with the decorated Colonel, who seemed to have brought nothing but uniforms to New York City. His plethora of medals seemed to way down one side of his uniform tan jacket. They appeared to stretch across the left side of his coat and were very prominent, which I am sure was the Colonel's intent. I could go on reading his mind all evening, I was sure of it.**

**Those were me and Bill's dinner table companions for the evening. The cast of characters that Bill was most concerned about. I only had two chances to 'work' on them, mind~reading or not. There at the banquet dinner and once again at the AVL Conference on Monday night. Two chances to listen to the humans' thoughts and two chances to keep my eyes peeled and my wits about me concerning the vampires actions. I was a pretty observant. And so is Bill. **

**After Bill introduced me to everyone, we settled into our appetizers, which the waiters began to serve as quickly as possible. The humans had a choice of salad or soup. The vampires were offered cocktails made with Tru:Blood.**

"Colonel, I'm so sorry that your wife could not join us this evening," Bill said somberly; "I do hope it is nothing serious."

Colonel Adibisi shook his head, pulling his soup bowl towards him.

"This happens on occasion, Bill," the Colonel said; "Marla does suffer from migraines. I worry about her. But she tells me she had brought with her some medication that seems to help, " he said_. _

_*Well, Marla's had quite enough of this 'vampire business' and wants to go home now. _

_I don't blame her really. I'm ready to go home myself_*

Colonel Adibisi's thoughts were like an open book to me.

"Please, extend my deepest regrets to Ms. Marla," Bill said politely; "we shall all miss her graciousness tonight."

"Thank you very much, Bill," said Colonel Adibisi.

The dinner went on and on without me gaining any insight into more 'vampire business' from any of the humans. Random thoughts. About the conference. The décor. The food. Everyone was being polite and conversational. Reading the humans thoughts was going no where at first. The entrees came and went. Then the desserts. I watched Bill as he ate his Tru:Blood Gelete. He seemed be enjoying every spoonful. Only Bill was very good at being agreeable. Even if he hated the blood creations, no one at our table would know it. Finally, when the waiters asked the humans whether or not we wanted after-dessert coffee, the conversation seemed to take a challenging turn.

"My dear," Countess Magdelina smiled at me; "I hear that congratulations are certainly in order. Have you and Bill set a date, at all, for your up-coming wedding?"

I smiled back at her shyly shaking my head. "No. We haven't. Not yet."

I glanced at Bill; "There's been so much going on lately..."

_*Mother of God, is she crazy_?* These thoughts, from Angelique_. *I would marry Bill Compton tonight, if he had asked me! Dear God. How can a man like Bill be attracted to someone like her? She's so...so backwoods! I know they come from the same place, but Bill has certainly outgrown that little Louisiana town. He is destined for so much more now! Bill is going to go nowhere but up from here, with the AVL and into the political sphere. There is no telling how far his Star can reach. Maybe into Congress. Or the Senate! Bill Compton is the most incredible vampire...man, I have ever known. If only he were mine! My life won't be the same after I return to Turkey..._.*

"Sookie?" I heard Bill gently calling my name, after a moment.

I was stunned by Angelique's thoughts. She was in love with Bill. No doubt about it. And she was probably right about all the other things she was thinking. Bill could easily fit into a larger political world. Bill was the vampire that everybody would support for any political office.

'Huh? I'm .. I'm sorry, Bill?" I said in confusion.

"It was only I, Miss Stackhouse," said Victor Buono; "just hinting at asking you to sketch me in for a dance, later,maybe" he said. _*Sookie is so pretty. Beautiful eyes and lips. She seems rather naive but refreshing as hell. She must be very smart. How is it that she's brave enough to have a relationship with Bill….a vampire? * _

"Oh, certainly, Mr. Buono," I smiled. "I'd love to dance with you, later…"

"May I also extend my request, Miss Stackhouse?" said Evel Dunstein. He had been checking his blackberry, at the table. Not paying much attention to his table mates. Suddenly, he too, was asking for a dance. And Mack Bloom was staring at me, too, but he never said a word.

"Of course, I'd lbe delighted to dance with all of you," I said, glancing at Bill, who looked so proud of me; "Please…everyone please, call me Sookie."

"And you must call me 'Victor,'" he said with a twinkle in his eye. Then he winked at me. Was he flirting with me right in front of Bill? OH, my stars! The man is married! To a vampire! There was just too much going on just then. The humans' thoughts were beginning to spin and explode in my head. I was so on overload as they talked and my ability to read their thoughts was super~charged. I was not able to accomplish any blocking whatsoever:

_Countess Magdelina: * I need to get out of these shoes! But more than that...I need a good stiff drink! Not these watered down bullshit drinks that are being served here. Damn why do these things have to take so long? When will Bill Compton speak at the podium? Already I am done. This thing could drag on for hours!*_

_Anqelique Conti: * Bill looks so handsome tonight. He smells so good. And he's looking at Sookie as if she hung the moon. It is obvious, he is so in love with her. It's written all over his face. His body language. He has missed her terribly. I guess I never really had the slightest chance with Bill...*_

_Colonel Adibisi: *This Sookie Stackhouse person must know full well that Bill has important work to accomplish here. But just like a little b*tch in heat, she flies to New York City to be near him! She has no clue that she is only making things far more difficult for him! I am not at all surprised. Blond, selfish and of course, not very bright!* _

I immediately stood up, startling Bill, who blinked at me.

"I'm sorry," I said; "please excuse me everybody." I could not listen to another thought! I had to get away from Colonel Roland Adibisi as soon as humanly possible.  
Bill looked up at me with concern.

"Sookie...are you alright, sweetheart?" Bill had taken my hand.

"I'm fine, Bill...Just fine…going to the ladies-room, that's all." I sighed, trying to paste a smile back on my lips. I looked into Bill's worried eyes. I tried to act as calm as possible. At that moment, I really needed to talk with him, but I dare not draw undo attention to the both of us by pulling Bill away from the dining table. Beside, Bill was going up to the podium very soon. The last thing I wanted to do was cause Bill to worry about me.

I tried to convey to him with just my eyes that everything was fine. Bill squeezed my hand before letting go.

"Well, my dear," piped in the Countess; "I will go with you. We go in pairs, don't we? We women always need to take care of something in the ladies~room. Especially before any program starts. Bill, don't you begin things without us now."

Bill and the other men were standing up, as the Countess and I prepared to leave the table.

"I certainly shall not, Your Highness," Bill said. His blue eyes never left my face. Bill looked relieved, not quite so concerned. He could not follow me where I was going, so he just needed to relax. I think Bill was glad the Countess was going with me. I could not have a conversation with Bill about how overwhelmed I felt right then. At least with the Countess, I could concentrate on her thoughts alone.

"May I make an observation, my dear? You don't look like you are having much fun so far tonight," said the Countess, as we walked out of banquet room and into the door ~less ladies-room.

There were only a couple of turns through a series of huge columns of marble pillars and a tiny international sign for 'women,' that announced you were about to walk into the ladies facilities.

Fortunately, we had the place to all to ourselves. I looked at the Countess. She had mousy ash- brown hair piled high on top of her head, a small studded and jeweled tiara tucked into her elaborate hairdo. Her features were keen. Her features reminded me of a bright-eyed, curious greyhound. Her nose very long and her lips thin almost non-existent. She appeared to be a very intelligent and attentive person.

"I'm alright, Countess" I smiled a weak smile at her; "just a little tired."

"Well, I suppose so, being engaged to a vamp!" she cackled. "You keep late hours."

She winked at me.

"Yeah, you're right. Some of that comes with the territory. Sure," I sighed.

The Countess was trying to be upbeat and friendly with me. I could see that. She spread out her flowing yellow skirts and sat down on one of the off-white tuffets facing the huge mirrors, then pulled out her compact from her tiny purse. She looked into the mirror, as I was standing behind her. She started powdering her long nose.

"Tell me," she glanced up at me from the mirror; "are you madly in love with Bill Compton?"

_*Poor little thing! She seems overwhelmed at the moment. A long way from home. Even to be with her beloved Bill. Is she really ready for the vampire-lifestyle? Is she truly ready for the life of being the wife of an AVL spokesman? I've had my share of vamps! hah! And it's never easy under any circumstances. Maybe Sookie is having second thoughts about the marriage. About everything. Bill is a handsome devil. But who could blame her?*_

I don't know why I felt it was o.k. to share my most intimate thoughts with the Countess. But there seemed to be a genuineness about her that I liked. I liked that she was thinking kind things about me. And being understanding about me and Bill. And not being malicious about it. I looked into her reflection in the mirror.

"Madly in love? Yes. I don't want to live my life without him," I said quietly; "I don't even want to try. Yes. Madly. Truly." We held each other's eyes for a moment.

She nodded her head. "I can see that you are, my dear. I've known Bill a long time. We've crossed paths several times through the years. And I know I've never seen him quite so happy as he is this evening. I have no doubt, that Bill's happiness is centered around you, Sookie._" _

_*She's definitely stronger than she looks. Sookie is not having second thoughts at all. _

_I am sure she won't let Bill get away without a fight* _

"Tell me, Countess Magdelina," I said, somehow knowing that I could talk frankly with her; "Is there any information you have, that I can share with Bill to help him wrap up this awful stalemate that's going on between the AVL and the so-called 'friendly factions?' Foreign or domestic? These negotiations are takin' a really long time."

Bill would probably think me crazy for talking to the Countess like that. He would think I was being foolish and dangerous. And this was definitely not part of our plan. But I felt totally trusting in my intuition with the Countess. And her thoughts of course.

She looked at me then, a bit surprised. She arched one of her sculptured eyebrows.  
"My, my. You DO want Bill home for Christmas, don't you?"

I came to sit beside her on another tuffet in front of the mirrors. "Yes ma'am. Indeed, I do. Christmas is too long. I want him home a lot sooner than that." I smirked.

The Countess placed her compact back into her purse, then retrieved her lipstick case. She considered her lips, then after a moment, pulled the cap from the case and twisted up the tube of red color, drawing on a blood-red top lip.

"I understand completely. I'll tell you what," she said thoughtfully; "Just because you are such a determined little thing. And because, just in the last few minutes, I have grown to like you very much indeed-and because I believe you are a very courageous and capable young woman and just what Bill needs-if I find out anything that might help you get Bill Compton back to the great State of Louisiana at least for a little while, I promise. I will certainly pass along that information to you, Sookie," The Countess spoke emphatically. Then she painted on her blood-red bottom lip.

I watched her in the mirror for a moment. We had had a meeting of the minds.

The Countess turned and looked at me, a wistful smile on her lips.

"I believe you should start thinking about being married to a very important person, Sookie," she said; "Bill is destined for greater things. I am sure you realise that."  
_*****__God, she does remind me a lot of myself when I was younger!*_

"Thank you, Your Highness," I said sincerely; "Me and Bill haven't talked about it much. But I know what you're sayin'. And I won't hold Bill back. I would never do that to him. I want whatever he wants, too. In the meantime, though, we would be very grateful for anythin' you come across."

Even stranger than my conversation with the Countess was the feeling that I had just made a new friend. Somehow I knew, she would actually keep her promise.

And become a trusted ally.

"Sookie..."

As the Countess and I were leaving the ladies-room, I heard my name being called behind us. I stopped short and turned around to find Mackenzie Bloom standing just inches away. I was totally startled.

Mackenzie Bloom. The 'vampire's vampire,' as Bill had called him. Over three thousand years old...older than Russell Edgington even. He stood there in his black tuxedo, his silver hair almost reaching to the collar of his starched shirt, his piercing blue eyes looking down into mine.

"Sookie. May I have a word with you? he asked me smoothly, spreading his fingers in a friendly gesture, in complete control of every movement of his body.

The Countess took one glance at me then back at him.

"Mack, you sly dog. If the mountain won't come to Muhammed…Well, Sookie, you're a big girl. I'll see you back at our table, my dear. Very soon, I hope?"

Mack Bloom said nothing. Just kept staring at me. I know what the Countess meant without reading her mind.

"I'll be there in a minute," I said, still looking at Mack.

"Alright. I will inform Bill that you are on your way," said The Countess.

She gave Mack Bloom a backward glance. Then after a long, knowing pause she turned and walked away, her nose in the air, her yellow skirts flowing.

After the Countess had left us, I glanced quickly around to see if there were any other people standing in the secluded hallway. Of course there was not. Most everyone was either finishing their desserts and coffee or taking their seats for the start of the AVL committee meeting. Bill was most likely already on the stage with Nan or just at the podium by now. Mack Bloom had picked his timing well.

"How can I help you, Mr. Bloom?" I tossed my head back, I tried to sound care-free.

"Please...everyone calls me 'Mack,'" he said, in his velvety voice; "just as you are Sookie, I prefer the relaxed familiarity of first names. I won't keep you. I only wanted to make sure that you understood that, I too, would be most honored to have the opportunity to join you in a dance, this evening. If Bill doesn't object, of course."

I forced a smile. "Of course. Why would Bill object?"

"Well, he might," said Mack, sheepishly; "You have so many on your dance card already. Vampire-to-vampire, I would understand Bill's concern. Perhaps you wouldn't understand."

"No. It's perfectly fine," I said; "I don't think there are any dance cards around here tonight. I mean, that's kinda old~fashioned, isn't it? But, I promised a few people a dance and it's alright to promise one more. It's not Bill's call. If I had a dance card, though, it would be full, that's for sure."

"Little wonder," he said almost at a whisper. He took a step towards me, his blue eyes burrowing in, his lips flashing a white toothy grin; "Sookie, you are magnificent. You smell incredible. And you are the most beautiful lady to walk through those doors this evening. If I were Bill Compton, I would not share you with anyone. Not even a dance." He smiled engagingly at me. I was beginning to feel really uncomfortable.

"You are too kind." I said evenly, trying to deny every instinct I had to take a step backward from him; "I appreciate your compliments, Mack. But, Bill has nothing to worry about. For every dance I give away, Bill Compton gets ten more."

I smiled at him, trying not to bat my eyelashes too much.

Then I saw him take another deliberate step towards me. "Ten dances. That's not all Bill Compton gets, is it?"

"What did you say?"

"Sookie…I have not been able to take my eyes off you, since the moment you came through those doors with Bill," he said slowly; "Bill is a very, very lucky vampire, indeed. Do you have any idea how special you are, Sookie? Any idea of the _affect_ you have on me?"

Mack leaned his body forward. And then, as the fog lifted from my mind, I was momentarily dumbfounded to realize that Mack was _trying to glamour me! _Yes, that's what he was trying to do alright. Oh, my God! As he bore his blue eyes into mine, I also noticed his nostrils flared a bit. No doubt about it, this ancient vampire was picking up my _fae _scent, smelling my blood and trying to get me under his influence.

"Yes," I nodded; "I do understand."

Mack smiled. He was momentarily satisfied that his 'glamouring' technique was working somehow. "My sweet Sookie…I thought you might," he said.

"I _understand_ that _you_ would come out of the banquet dinner room over here to me... _knowing that I am human and thinking that I would entertain a romantic proposal from you!" _I went on slowly; "...when you _think_ the vampire I am _engaged_ to is out of earshot and out of sight. Bill considers you a friend of his. At least he did! Now Mack, _this is _not very nice of you. Not at all."

My heart was pounding wildly. I could feel it in my ears. Part of me was very much afraid of him, but another part of me was _so _angry that he would even show up like this to try and take advantage of me while Bill was otherwise occupied. I hoped my blood pumping was not just turning Mack on, even more. I wondered if Bill could sense my fear, my anger. Of course. Mack could pick up on how my blood was racing.

Mack's facial expression changed when I scolded him. His jaw slacked. He said nothing. Only looked at me as if I were a ghost. He thought he had successfully glamoured me.

I was not going to tell him that I was not susceptible to their vampire mind control.

"Mack," I addressed him strongly; "_yes,_ I will dance with you this evening, if that's what you still want. But we are sharing _nothing'_ beyond that. You understand, don't you, Mack? I am _not _interested in you. I am Bill's. And Bill is mine."

I reminded him of the vampire code of conduct in these matters. Of course, Mackenzie Bloom, the vampire's vampire, was fully aware of it already.

I backed away from him then. He watched me with those watery blue eyes of his, all his finesse and confidence was completely burst like a soap bubble. He was probably wondering to himself why his 'glamouring' skills were not up to snuff tonight. Good.

Let him wonder.

I took two more steps away and then I turned around to see Bill walking towards me from the other end of the hall. I started walking back towards Bill. I sighed deeply, so relieved to see my vampire's handsome, yet concerned, face. We fully embraced each other.

"Sookie," Bill said, pressed my cheek against the starchy cotton of his tuxedo shirt; "Sookie, you are trembling. The Countess said that you were talking with Mack Bloom-"

"Yes. I'm o.k." I said quickly; "I'm fine..."

I looked up at Bill. "Mack was just, just … asking me for a dance -"

I turned to look in the opposite direction. Mack was gone. He had literally disappeared.

"He was just here a minute ago," I said, still holding onto Bill's arm; "Did you see him?"

Bill shook his head. "I only see you," Bill said; "Sookie, you should not have been alone with him. I have a million questions. What happened at the table? Tell me why you really left? Did the Countess say anything to you? I could _feel _you were upset about something. If Mack Bloom laid one hand on you, Sookie, I swear, I will introduce him to the True Death before this banquet is over!"

I saw the consuming worry in Bill's eyes, his face. He was suddenly so furious. I was the last thing Bill needed to worry about that evening. I couldn't help it. All of a sudden, I burst out into a ridiculous laugh! I am sure it was because of the sheer relief I felt at being close to Bill again. It was amazing how comforting I felt by his presence. I put my arms around him again. I couldn't stop laughing! It was altogether _stupid. _I hugged his neck tightly. Bill circled my waist.

"Sookie..." Bill's voice was so calm. His face immediately lightened up, the tension was gone; "Tell me... what's so funny?" I tried to catch my breath.

"Mack...Mack… tried... to... _glamour_ me!" I finally managed to say.

"Did he?" Bill was not at all surprised by this news.

"Yes!" I said; "It was almost as funny as when you tried to glamour me. Remember? On our first stroll together?"

"I'll bet you were not amused by Mack. Ah, as I recall, Miss Stackhouse, _you_ challenged me to it." Bill said, half a smile on his lips, searching my eyes.

"I know I did. That was _awful_ of me. We both found out _very quickly_ …that was an impossible thing to do, didn't we?" I had regained some composure.

Bill nodded slowly. "Hmmm. Well. So did Mack. Which explains why he fled.

Did you kiss Mack, too?"

I burst out laughing again!

I am sure it was the laughter of _relief_. Because I was _safe _again with Bill. And Bill joking with me about it had made me feel _so_ much better.

All in due time, I would tell Bill everything that had happened with The Countess.

But not then. And not there. I let the relief wash over me. Now I understood there was a _real_ reason why Bill had not wanted me out of his sight that evening. Bill was not just being overly cautious. Now I could fully appreciate Bill's concern.

I had no idea what Mack Bloom was capable of. Would he have taken me off into the night against my will?

Thank God, we will never find out.

I knew Bill had to get back into the main dining room. But I clung to Bill for a few minutes more. Laughter and tears are so closely related. I had tried to control my fear very well that evening.

I know Bill understood.

End of Chapter 12 …. To Be Continues…..


	8. Chapter 13

_**The Continuation of Hold Back The Dawn**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Bill had promised to take me to the top of the Empire State Building. **_

_**Bill said there was no way he would allow me to come all this way to New York and not take me up there. Bill said he would act like a 'total tourist' for an evening and we would go! It seemed everyday there was something to be excited about in New York City. No matter all the vampire business, I was just happy to be with Bill. But, being in that amazing city was the icing on my cake. I know Bill could feel how dazed I was.**_

_**The air just felt different up there somehow. It's so hard to describe. Nothing like Bon Temps, where I grew up. Bon Temps was easy, slow, predictable. And very seldom there was a new face in town. But up there, in New York, I was looking at a sea of new faces… sometimes hourly. There was an energy, a freshness like I had never felt before. Like something unexpected was going to happen, every other minute. **_

_**The Empire State Building. Three Fifty Fifth Avenue. In the heart of Manhattan. 1050 feet straight up. The outside observatory deck was located on the 86th floor. Besides that, there was another enclosed observatory located even higher on the 102nd floor. **_

_**I couldn't wait to go there with Bill. And Bill said the night of the AVL Dinner Banquet seemed like the perfect night to do so. **_

_**Before that happened, though, I ended up dancing with everybody who had asked me earlier in the evening. And a few who had not. **_

_**Victor Buono. Evel Dunstein. Even the mendacious Mackenzie Bloom made a reappearance for his dance. That surprised me, after the way I had talked to him . Mack actually managed to behave himself for the rest of the evening.. **_

_**When I danced with Mack, I felt like he was holding me a little too closely, his nose twitching like a possum's. Oh, he was smelling my faeness alright. And of course, probably wondering What I am! But at least he did not make any lewd or provocative suggestions in my ear. And his hands did not stray anywhere that they shouldn't. **_

_**Bill was keeping an eye on Mack, that's for sure. We were on a crowded dance floor, after all. He had to be on his best behavior, didn't he? I imagine, the older the vampire, the more should be able to control themselves. Bill was the exception to any vampire rule like that. **_

_**Before he disappeared again after our dance, Mack bowed deeply to me, showing his respect and I did appreciate. I guess you really can't blame a vamp for trying... **_

_**Bill had stayed near the podium after his speech. But only because, I think, this afforded him a better vantage point to watch me as I danced with all my gentlemen suitors. I enjoyed looking up and realizing that Bill was right there, looking at me, every chance he would get. So many people has surrounded Bill, that I could not find him at several times throughout the evening. They had questions, comments…wanted to know so much about the American Vampire League. And Bill Compton's role in it.**_

_**But Bill watched Mack Bloom like a hawk until he left my side. Every turn Mack took me into around the dance floor. I could see Bill following us with his beautiful blue eyes. Bill's expression was calm but fixed. **_

_**Surprisingly, Nan Flanagan kept her distance from both me and Bill. I guess she realized there was nothing to be gained by trying to corner either of us while the banquet was progressing. She was quite busy herself. Nan was darting in and out of the dining room all evening, taking care of this or that. She just wanted Bill to meet and greet all of the important people in the room. People are so much more content and approachable when they have full stomachs. Me and Bill were probably the least of Nan's problems that evening. **_

_**I did see her glancing at Bill as he went about shaking hands, smiling with the people on the stage, foreign dignitaries and such. She seemed very satisfied when Bill was away from me and performing his regular duties as her AVL spokesman.**_  
_**Yes Nan … Bill Compton is going to continue to perform his job duties, and quite brilliantly I might add. Whether or not his girlfriend is present at this function! **_

_**I felt quite safe while on the dance floor. It was brightly lit. There was glorious music. And there were scores of people, humans and vamps alike, whirling around enjoying their evening. The dance floor felt a hundred times safer than the hallway to the ladies-room, that's for sure. Only trouble was, Victor was the only human I was trying to pick thoughts from at the moment. But, curiously, he wasn't thinking about 'vampire business' at all that night. He had complimented me, physically, in his thoghts quite a bit. But mostly, his thoughts were about his vampire wife and being with her at their home. He missed his wife terribly. He did wish she could have accompanied him to the United States for this event. It would have been her first trip to America. **_

_**It was quite sad really. Reading his thoughts about her.**_

_**Evel and Mack are vampires. So their thoughts I could not read. That was particularly frustrating, when I knew- and so did Bill- that it was highly likely that some vampires were the true traitors to the AVL. And most likely vampires were at the root of all the rebellion against the AVL movement . Bill had thought maybe with their guards down, one of them might go and speak to a human who they were associated with at the center of the discord. Or perhaps drop a name around me that I would probably not recognize, but Bill might possibly know of the person. I kept my ears focused on many conversations and thoughts that evening at the banquet.**_

_**But it did not happened. **_

_**At one point, lost in my concentration on another humans thoughts, I was taken aback when Victor Buono suddenly stopped waltzing with me in mid~step, as we were dancing. **_

_**"May I cut in, Victor?" To my surprise it was because of Colonel Adibisi. There he was, out of the blue, standing behind Victor. Victor graciously bowed his head and allowed the Colonel to take his place as my dance partner. **_

_**"Why, of course, Colonel," Victor said; "if this lovely young lady will have you." Victor smiled politely at me. I was irritated to have to dance with the Colonel.**_

_**The Colonel looked at me with wide eyes. "Miss Stackhouse. It's been a long evening. Angelique and I will need to be going soon. But I had looked so forward to the honor of dancing with Bill's beautiful fiancee, just once."**_

"_**I told you to call me 'Sookie,'" I said dryly.**_ _**My right hand still in the air, the Colonel grasped it . Victor was still **_

_**"Thank you, Sookie, for a delightful dance," Victor said. I glanced at him, trying to smile and not look so pissed.**_

_**"You are very welcome, Victor," I said. **_

_**Victor strod away off the dance floor and my full attention was now on the Colonel. Why did he feel the need to dance with me? He had made it abundantly clear, with his thoughts that I was nothing more than a gold~digging whore, in his mind. Why was he going out of his way with me? Was it for Bill's sake? Was he trying to find out something he could use against me because he disliked that I am with Bill? I wondered. **_  
_**The Colonel had taken my right hand and placed his other hand lightly on the side of my waist. I just as lightly placed my left hand just below his shoulder. He was a big man. He could block out the sun, standing at least 6ft 5in. and probably weighing all of 350 lbs. The many, many colorful ribbons and medals on his tan uniform jacket were nearly directly in my face. I am no more than 5ft. 2inches standing barefoot. And the heels I was wearing that night, probably only lifted me up 3 inches. It was awkward dancing with a man of his height and weight. **_

_***Her hands are so small. Such a delicate, little bit of trouble, she is.* **_

_**So flowed the Colonel's thoughts about me, right into my head. He was trouble, too. For Bill. I could sense it. **_

_**"I certainly hope you have been enjoying yourself this evening, Sookie," he said to me as we started to move together as much as possible to the waltz. I turned my head to one side staring at him.**_

_**"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, looking up into his inquisitive hazel eyes. **_

_**"Well, Bill isn't able to be near you every second, is he?" he asked with a satisfied smirk on his lips. I think he meant that comment to be genuinely funny. But everything he said or thought was somehow designed to make my blood boil. **_

_**"I don't need for Bill to be near me every second," I said, trying to sound light-hearted enough.**_

_**"Well," he chuckled; "isn't that what you really want?" **_  
_***Now that she's here in New York , no doubt, the plan is to pull Bill away from every blessed thing that is important to him* The Colonel thoughts continued painting me in the worse possible light. **_

_**The smugness of this condescending bastard! I thought. He has no idea what is important to Bill!**_

_**"What I really want is not up for discussion, Colonel Adibisi," I said smiling at him sweetly; "but I'll tell you this...Bill wants to be with me, every bit as much as I want to be with him. We are engaged to be married. YOU are married...so I would suppose that you might be able to understand how we feel about each other." **_

_**He laughed, moving his great weight around and trying to completely lead me in the waltz, literally pulling me along to one side. His thoughts pounded my head:**_  
_***I understand that Bill Compton could easily have a very prominent future in politics here in New York and you, my dear, are trying to come along for the ride* **_

_**"Yes, indeed, Sookie," he said out loud; "you have managed a great accomplishment for yourself. To get engaged to Bill, haven't you?"**_

_**I kept my smile. Suddenly I wished we were not in a public place. **_

_**"You think you know something about me and Bill. But Colonel, you don't understand anything about us, at all. Absolutely nothing," I said staring into his eyes; "and Colonel, quite frankly, my relationship with Bill is none of your business ." **_

_**I abruptly stopped dancing and pulled my hand out of his. I could not continue. **_

_**No way. His attitude infuriated me. **_

_**"I see. So are you, now, going to say something to Bill about this?" he challenged me. He put his hands behind his back, like a schoolmaster, looking down at me. **_

_**"Why would I?" I said, a little too loudly. I stared back at him; " you haven't said anything worth repeating." **_

_**The Colonel gave a very forced laugh. To anyone looking at us, they probably did not see any animosity between us. Only polite conversation. We stared at each other for a long moment. He was still smiling. And still thinking incredibly ugly thoughts:**_

_***She's determined alright. Blonde. Cute. Using her body to hang on to her meal ticket* **_

**I shook my head at him. Then, before I would say something else I should not, I wanted only to get as far away from him as I possibly could. Without another word, I turned abruptly in a huff and started walking away from the Colonel, heading straight off the dance floor. **

**I rushed blindly past a couple of people as they danced, trying not to run directly into anybody. The couple managed to side-step me just in time. As they moved away in front of me, I ran right up into Bill as he was headed towards me. I had not even seen Bill coming. I stumbled, losing my footing. I clumsily crashed forward right into Bill's arms. He halted me by grabbing my shoulders as I bumped up against his chest. Bill steadied me back squarely on my feet. **

**"Oh Bill! " I said in confusion when I realized it was him. **

**"Hey! I was just trying to get the last dance tonight," Bill said. Then he looked more closely at my into my face; "Sookie, what's the matter? I saw you dancing with the Colonel." **

**Bill could tell I was flustered. This whole evening had been one surprise after another. There I was, supposed to be getting some kind of information for Bill to use. And I could not even concentrate on doing that, because of Mack Bloom's advances. And Colonel Roland Adibisis making me so angry with his thoughts that all I could see was red, and wanting to get away from that bastard as fast as my legs could carry me! What use was I to Bill, like this? Then I felt guilty for not being more focused on what I was supposed to be doing.**

**"Bill, I'm afraid it's all my fault," said the Colonel from behind me. I quickly turned around to see him standing there. Bill had placed his arm around me; " I must admit. I was trying to get your fiancee to talk about your wedding plans. Sookie wasn't having any of it. So there. I could not get her to share a single detail with me." The Colonel smiled. The lying son of a bitch.**

**Bill smiled. "That's because there are no details... Not yet." **

**Colonel Adibisi, the bastard. I could strangle him. How dare he try to pull me into a cover~up. **_**The Colonel stared at me. *No, my dear, you won't say one word to Bill***_

_**"**_Now, the two of you enjoy the rest of your evening..." the Colonel said puffing out his great chest. "I need to check on Marla and then find something decadent and sweet on the dessert table."

"Thank you,Colonel," Bill said; "I do hope Marla is feeling better."

"That's very kind of you, Bill. Good night. Good night Sookie."

"Good night Colonel," said Bill.

The music had ended for the moment. There was nothing but chatter in the air all around us. I was trying my best to block all of it out. Some couples were leaving the dance floor. Some stood where they were, like me and Bill, waiting for the next selection of music from the small orchestra outfitted with violins, horns, a bass and a piano player.

Bill looked down at me.

"Sookie, are you o.k.? You didn't say good night to the Colonel," said Bill; "and you look irritated as hell. Was he pressing you about something else? Tell me, what was the Colonel thinking?"

"Nothing about vampire business," I said; "I don't like him."

"Not vampire business? What did he say?" Bill asked.

I hesitated. I sighed. I looked around at the other couples standing near us. Bill gently brought me around in front of him, holding me gently by my shoulders. He looked me squarely in my eyes, he wouldn't let me look away.

"Sookie... I want to know this. Are you going to tell me?"

The music started again. It was an old song that I loved from the classic movie, "Casablanca." A beautiful song. I looked at Bill.

"We can't talk about it here, Bill. You know we can't. Hold me...let's dance," I said.

It was almost a repeat of the other night we spent in Brooklyn at the jazz club. I just wanted to relax and enjoy myself with Bill. Surely, we could talk about everything later.

Bill said nothing else about it. He just slowly drew me into his arms. I think Bill sensed that I needed a few minutes where nothing was being required of me. Nothing at all. I did. I put both my arms round his neck this time and held him close to me. No holding hands in a proper dance step. I wanted more with Bill. We started to move together, as did several other couples on the floor near us. I love to dance with my Bill. Dancing with Bill, just like making love with him, is always effortless and completely satisfying. We always moved together as if we had been dancing together for years. Our hearts and our movements in perfect harmony. I closed my eyes for a moment and tilted back my head a little. I pressed my nose against the cool smoothness of Bill's jaw. He smelled so good. Just a little hint of his soap and his hair wash pleasantly mingling together. With my right hand, I smoothed down the hair above his collar at the back of his neck, my forehead resting comfortably against the side of his chin.

This was by far the best thing about being at the AVL Banquet. My vampire's arms around me, his lips only inches from my throat...

Then, the lights in the banquet room slowly began to dim down. There was a special affect to the lights that made a million 'tiny stars' begin to go round and round the room, the walls and across the dance floor. Kind of old~fashioned and very, very nice.

I closed my eyes again as Bill swayed me in his embrace. I thought of the lyrics to the song the orchestra was softly playing:

'You must remember this...a kiss is still a kiss,  
A sigh is still a sigh.  
The world will always welcome lovers,  
As Time Goes By...'

It wasn't the last dance of the evening, but it turned out to be the only dance for me and Bill. Because Bill continued to be so busy that evening. Part of me was ready to get out of there. I don't think I fully realized, until Bill and I were dancing so peacefully together, just how much of a strain that evening had really been for me.

But those few minutes on the dance floor with Bill were worth it all. I just wanted to hold Bill close to me and enjoy the dance. Part of me could not help feeling dishonest. I needed time to try and begin to measure just how much of what was absolutely necessary to share with Bill about everything that had happened that evening. It was so totally ironic. Hypocritical of me. It felt so weird. After everything that had happened between me and Bill in Bon Temps... there I was trying to decide what was best for Bill to know! Mentally picking and choosing information. Although not every part of this circumstance was the same as what had broken apart me and Bill, didn't this sound so familiar?

Only it was _me_ this time- not Bill- hesitating about telling the Whole Truth.

_Me_, this time, considering omitting information for _his_ sake. _Me_, wondering about how much should be filtered or omitted altogether. I knew that at some point, I would surely tell Bill _everything_.

I truly believed I had gained Countess Magdelina as an ally. But, I still felt as though I had not come across any usable information re: the AVL or the Authority. Everything else just seemed like static.  
Would telling Bill everything that had transpired between me and Colonel Adibisi jeopardize what Bill was trying to do? Would Bill's focus shift to defending me? That's the last thing I wanted to happen.

I was supposed to be helping Bill, not changing his focus. Not giving him more to be concerned about. Especially when Bill had not wanted me involved in 'vampire business' in the first place. I had begged to help him with this. It was not supposed to be about me!

Before we had finished our dance, I spied the Countess Magdelina walking between the dining tables on her way out. She looked at me on the dance floor holding Bill, his back to her. The Countess winked at me and waved her hand good-bye. It was then that I noticed she was walking across the floor in her bare feet! When I had read her thoughts earlier, she had been wanting to get out of those shoes for quite some time. Well, good for you Countess, I thought. She finally said 'what the hell' and did just as she pleased.

Sometimes, only royalty can get away with such things.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Bill and I had a very interesting time getting away from the AVL Banquet. Just as before, everybody wanted his attention. First we were stuck on the dance floor. Several people walked up to us. I listened to as many thoughts as I could. But most were vampires, giving Bill their congratulations and good will on the Vampire Rights Amendment that was predicted to pass nationwide. Some had expressed a desire to speak with Bill privately about future dates, meetings, agenda topics and fund-raising ideas to add to the upcoming AVL Conference. Or some ideas they had for next year's conference. Bill had tactfully listened to everyone for a long while, then ended by given them his business cards as he tried to extricate himself as politely and charmingly as possible, from their presence. It wasn't easy. They wanted to go on and on.

Without a doubt, Bill Compton could charm the birds right out of the trees! His smile was irresistible. His manners were impeccable. The people that came up to us had their mouths agape while listening to Bill talk, their eyes intently looking at him. It was almost like he was glamouring them. Although, he was not. People just wanted to be near him. Near to this handsome, articulate vampire, who was not the least bit _scary._ Everyone could sense that Bill Compton was up and coming. Young, old, vampires, humans.

Bill has a special way of appealing to everyone and his temperament could put anyone at ease. He shared little jokes with some. He remembered others from past conferences. Bill has a gifted way of making others feel relaxed and their presence important. It was natural for him. I was so proud of Bill. So proud of who he is. So proud to be with him.

Colonel Adibisi was right. And so was the Countess Magdelina. I could see it.  
Bill could have a whole new life. A whole new world open up for him in New York City.

If Bill really wanted it.

We were stopped again as we tried to make a beeline for the exit. This time by the Mayor of New York and his wife! They called to Bill as if they knew him, but they had never met before that evening. Bill _had_ to spend a few minutes with them, of course.

I smiled at his side as he introduced me. Thank goodness, I wasn't required to say much. And as incredible as it seemed, the mayor offered us the use of _his private country club facilities_ as a place for me and Bill to have our wedding and the reception! I could not believe it. Just like that. I read the mayor's and his wife's thoughts. Not only were they being cordial. They were completely _serious._ Honest and forthright people. I was not naïve enough to think this invite had no political favors attached. But, it was a very nice gesture of them, of course. But they were interested in getting to know vampire Bill Compton, just like everybody else. They really liked Bill and what he had to say in his speech about vampires and humans co-existing in the 21st century. Their intentions were to get to know Bill and I and the AVL much better. Bill and I looked at each other. We were almost speechless. We thanked the mayor and his wife profusely. It was just too generous of an offer, though.

More photographers came up to us wanting to take our picture along side the mayor and his wife. The photographers also wanted pictures of Nan and Bill together. Yes, Nan was quickly there at Bill's side as soon as she saw the mayor talking to us. She nuzzled her way in, getting her picture taken at the very last second.  
Finally the mayor and his wife were about to leave. The photographers were still there. We found ourselves standing near the entrance of the banquet room again and Nan was making one last ditch effort to corral her AVL spokesman alone.

"_Bill, don't go anywhere! _I need to talk with you," Nan said sternly. But as fate would have it, a regal sheik walked out of nowhere, dressed in his full Middle Eastern robes.

He walked up to us intently wanting to speak with Nan Flanagan. Nan's attentions were momentarily torn in both directions at once.

And as always, Bill Compton knows how to make the most of any grand opportunity that presents itself.

"We're leaving now. We must go. Thank you all!" Bill announced, flashing a broad, charming grin, and taking me by the hand. We turned away from Nan Flanagan, who was quickly being bordered by the Arabian shiek and his entourage.

'Good night everyone!" Bill raised his hand in goodbye.

"_Bill! Bill!"_ Nan called to him in vain, trying to move to one side of the sheik.

But me and Bill were quickly out the door_**. **_

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Bill wanted to take a taxi cab to the Empire State Building. But I wanted to get to Fifth Avenue by subway train.

Bill was not _wild_ about going underground, which I thought was pretty funny for a vampire.

"Bill, this is part of my education in the big city," I teased him, hugging him to my side as we walked briskly down 42nd Street together; "When will I have a chance to ride in the New York Subway system _ever_ again?" I asked him. Bill's right arm was round my shoulder holding me close.

"Never," he said, with his brooding scowl. I laughed as we descended the steps to the subway, not far from The Sanctuary Hotel. Going down, down into the depths of the concrete portal that would lead us to the amazing underground trains.

Earlier, after the banquet, we had gone back upstairs to his rooms, quickly changing our clothes out of the formal tux and gown and into our normal street clothes. Bill pulled on a navy-colored henley, dark jeans, and his favorite boots. I wore my little pink sweater set, my pleated dark green military~type skirt and a pair of ankle boots. I combed my hair up into my ponytail and kept the little gold earrings in. I also kept on the beautiful diamond tennis bracelet that Bill had given to me the other night. I never wanted to take it off. It is just so _exquisite._ I smile to myself whenever I look at it. So unexpected a gift and doubly romantic of Bill. I wanted everyone to see it.

I had thought, after the banquet, I might be too tired to go out. But somehow, after leaving the event, I felt renewed energy and a curiosity about our new adventure.

It was still warm outside at quarter past eleven, but we noticed the sky was becoming overcast and brewing slightly for rain maybe. So, at the last minute, Bill grabbed a black light-weight trench-coat from the hall closet right before we left. I didn't bother with any rain gear. It didn't matter to me. There could have been a hurricane outside... as long as I was wrapped in Bill's embrace, I was fine.

It was just as I had expected it to be, though, after watching so many movies about New York City. The underground space was noisy of course with the trains zooming back and forth. And there was the lightly distinguishable odors of diesel fuel and urine wafting through the air.

There were characters of every description walking by us and standing around. The homeless guys eye-balling us and each other. Many of them watching to see who might have some change to spare. There were businessmen checking their cell phone messages. A couple of teen-aged girls giggling in one corner near a huge pillar. One girl was carrying a bottle in a brown paper bag. Both me and Bill knew exactly what they had been up to. There was a certified nurse standing near us, in a long knitted red sweater and her white hospital shoes. She appeared to be just getting off work, looking very tired.

Me and Bill made our way to the token stand. The disinterested, half-awake little man behind the glass showed Bill and I a tiny folding map when we asked which train would take us to Fifth Avenue and the Empire State Building? Although, I spied another huge map of the city on a wall just behind his booth. But it was faded out and difficult to read. The little man gave us the information we wanted and after Bill paid him for our train tokens, we walked over to the correct turnstile and deposited our tokens one at a time.  
The turnstile dutifully lowered to permit each of us through and we walked directly to the train platform.

I looked to my left and then to my right, seeing the huge, girded steel subway train tracks stretch off into each dark direction. Not a lot of light down there. The platform were we stood was quite high and there was a tiny, consistent breeze blowing through the open space.

Bill brought his arm back around my shoulders, darting his blue eyes, looking around suspiciously at the other people standing near us on the platform. They were waiting for the same subway train. I was still amused that Bill did not like the subway, at all.

I looked up at him, smiling.

"You know, I'm not one bit afraid down here," I said, playfully, placing both my arms around his waist; " I'm in the subway with a big, bad vampire. So are you, by the way."

Bill looked down at me, now half a smirk on his lips. "Sookie...it is always best that one remain vigilant and aware of one's surroundings in a place like this."

"Oh, yes, I totally agree!" I said smiling. I leaned in and kissed his lips.

In spite of Bill's resolve to remain focused on our surroundings, we did a pretty good impression of two people in love for the next few minutes while waiting for our subway car to appear.

Bill opened his mouth and I happily gave him my tongue. Then after a moment he took mine in return, our lips clinging and exploring each other. Bill's kiss was sensual and intense. I gave a little moan because his kiss felt _so_ good. I put my arms in behind his back, inside the black trench-coat he was wearing. I pulled him closer to me. It was the first time we had kissed all evening, since before the AVL banquet. It seemed like such a long time ago that we had kissed. I felt rejuvenated. Out on the town with Bill.

Eleven o'clock in NYC was not even thought of as _late._ Not by _the city that never sleeps_ standards. This was a magical time of the evening in New York. Things were really just getting started around midnight. I thought of home just then...Bon Temps. Everything was quiet there by now. All the storefronts silent. The shops closed along the main streets. The street lamps on. Basically, _Merlotte's_ was the only place still left open. And only until one o'clock or so. _Everything_ is open in New York City. And would remain that way _all night long. _Some people in New York don't even get _home until dawn._ Would not even dream of going home until dawn. It seemed to be the perfect city for _vampires._

The sound of the approaching train interrupted our kiss. Bill and I reluctantly backed away from each other. I saw the two teenagers had been looking curiously at me and Bill as we kissed. They continued to look sheepishly at us, covering their mouths with their hands, suppressing their giggles. I smiled at them both. Someday, I thought, hope you girls get to have what I have. It's incredible.

The train was suddenly upon us and SWOOSHED past before stopping. The interlocking steel cars making a singing noise as it whizzed by, it seemed at vamp-speed, until it finally came to a complete stop and a pair of doors opened in front of us. We walked inside and sat down on some nearby cushioned seats. It wasn't very crowded at all. Everyone filed in that had been standing around on the platform with us. The lights flickered a bit and then the train began to move again. Lurging forward at first, then _off it went_, gathering speed, rapidly cruising through the lighted tunnel.

Bill and I sat very close together. After our delicious kiss on the platform, Bill was no longer interested in paying attention to our surroundings. He looked at me intently and lightly kissed my cheek.

"Sookie, are you sure you want to go to the Empire State Building?" he said into my ear. He gently stroked my cheek with his fingers. I could tell by the look in Bill's eyes that our kiss had started him thinking of other things.

"Yes,Bill," I said staring back at him; "We're on our way. I haven't bought not _one_ souvenir since I got to New York. I have to get some tonight."

I crossed my legs and Bill looked down at them.

"You promised," I added.

Bill nodded his head. " I promised, yes."

Then he lightly kissed me on the forehead, placing his right arm round my shoulder. We were sitting side-by-side, the windows at our backs. I turned a little, leaning back, resting onto Bill and positioned myself into the crook of his arm, as the subway train sped away at lightning speed down the tunnel. It was rocking and swerving as it turned a corner really _fast. It was like an amusement park ride. _Bill had his arms round me and I felt completely safe and content.

There we were...me and Bill together. Hundreds of miles from home. Sitting on a subway train at midnight in New York City, headed for the middle of Manhattan. The improbability of the whole scenario -that I was even in New York- still just blew me away! It still seemed so surreal.

When we had reached our destination and finally entered the Empire State Building, there were thongs of people in the lobby lining up wanting to purchase tickets to ride to the top of the elevators. Someone had said that the very last elevator left the bottom floor at 1 a.m. Bill never hesitated once. He took me by the hand and together we walked up to a security guard dressed in a navy uniform standing near the ticket booth. To my surprise, Bill then pulled out a special card from his jean pocket and showed it to the guard. The guard immediately nodded and Bill and I followed the guard around a corner...away from the crowd of people who were still standing at the ticket booth. We walked behind the guard, past the main public elevators, to a smaller brass-plated elevator. The elevator doors opened.

"Enjoy your evening up top, Mr. Compton... Miss," the guard nodded at me.

"Thank you," Bill said. The guard waited until we had entered the elevator, then he walked away. We stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. I looked at Bill raising my eyebrows, speechless. Bill smiled.

"Diplomatic Pass," he said shrugging; "All of the liaisons with the AVL have one."

I looked at him with a straight face. . "Oh, of course." Then my hand flew to my mouth, as I could not keep a straight face any more. "Oh Bill, this is _so cool!_"

Apparently, there was no end to the surprises Bill had in store for me.

"Sookie… It's no big deal, really."

"The hell it isn't!" I laughed.

We held hands as the elevator climbed upward. "This isn't your first time here, is it Bill?"

"No."

"When were you here before?"

"May 15, 1931."

"Wha~a~t?"

"I had just returned from overseas. From Paris," Bill said looking up at the elevator dial;" This structure was the talk of the town. The tallest building ever. A testament to the Twentieth Century and man's attempts to achieve the impossible. In the newspapers and on the radio...people talked of nothing else."

"Where you...with Lorena?"

Bill looked at me then. "Not at all," he said gently; "We had gone our separate ways by then, Sookie. I had been back and forth to Europe several times."

"Oh. I guess I never thought about that, " I said looking up at him and squeezing his hand.

"There was no reason for you to think about it," Bill said; " the Empire State Building had just been completed and dedicated. The city officials at that time were bragging about the construction only taking one year and 45 days to complete. There was quite a bally-hoo going on about it all."

"I can imagine," I said; "did you come up here with somebody?"

Bill looked at me intently, a small smile on his lips.

"You mean, did I come up here with _a girl?_"

"Yes, I mean a girl, Bill Compton."

Bill shook his head. "Sookie. There was no one I was interested in like that. Ever. I was a vampire roaming the world in search of…I did not even know at the time. I was anxious to see the view from the top, that's all."

I stared into his beautiful blue eyes for a moment. "When do you want to talk about what happened at the banquet dinner?"

Bill brought the back of my hand to his lips and placed a tiny kiss across my knuckles.

"We will talk about it whenever you are ready, Sookie," he said gently.

The elevator had finally reached the 86th floor. The doors opened. Bill and I stepped out.

I immediately felt the warm night air envelope us again. I heard the lilting, whimsical notes of a saxophone in the air. We walked out onto the observatory deck, with its spacious expanse and the iron safety bars that arched away high above our heads. There were many observatory telescopes located every few feet down along the stone deck.

Electric lamps lit the way every few feet.

In complete awe, I let go of Bill's hand and slowly walked up to the marble ledging and looked out over the incredible _City of Gotham_. It is an indescribable sensation, looking out and down at the glittering landscape of New York City at night.

I felt a little dizzy at first. Then after a moment, it got better. In the darkness, the tall buildings seemed to resemble huge, lighted dominoes that stretched out at my feet. All at varying heights and shapes, covering every inch of a magnificent vista. And to our left, the East River, a darkened gray color, snaked away below us. The water appeared to be a translucent and ethereal thread in the darkness, heading out towards the Atlantic Ocean.

There was a star-less sky overhead. And the smell of approaching rain definitely in the air. The entire scope of this sight and being so high up, _took my breath away!_

I felt Bill come up behind me and place his hands around my waist.

"Incredible view, isn't it?" he asked.

"Oh my God…" I said breathlessly; "Bill… it's absolutely… _amazing._"

"Not as amazing as you..." he whispered.

His arms held me a little more tightly. He brought his chin down along side my cheek.

I turned my head and kissed him.

"Bill...I need to tell you _everything_ that happened tonight."

End of Chapter 13.…to be continued…


	9. Chapter 14

The Continuation of Hold Back The Dawn

Chapter 14

I told Bill everything.

All about the conversations I had had with The Countess Magdelina. And with Mack Bloom. About Mack's unwelcomed, unwanted advances. About the _lovely_ Colonel Adibisi and his impertinent and nasty thoughts. I told Bill _everything I had heard him thinking!_ Andhow the Colonel is opposed to me and Bill as a couple. How he thought I was a gold~digging prostitute at first. Now he only thinks I am a gold~digger.

I sure had Bill's undivided attention, to say the least. He silently listened to every word I had to say. It was windy but quiet up there on top of the Empire State Building. All of my words just came tumbling out. I was so comforted by finally being alone with Bill, so I could tell him all of what had happened. The things he had not seen at the AVL Banquet. Although, as strange as it may seem… I _knew _Bill could _feel _part of what I had been going through at the banquet. Through the _bond _that we had together.

Bill listened to all I had to say, without interrupting me. He was weighing every single word I spoke. His blue eyes were intent, never wavering from mine. I could not read his thoughts, but I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. He just listened though, without saying anything or asking me any questions.

It seemed as though we were standing together on top of the world. The observation deck at the Empire State Building is not a tiny space. It's very spread out. Eighty-six floors high, overlooking the splendor of New York City. I had turned to face Bill as I talked, my arms round his waist. Bill's hands firmly holding my shoulders, his head bent forward slightly, our foreheads almost touching.

There were a few people strolling by us at times on the deck, but we scarcely noticed their presence. Every now and then, as I explained what had happened to me at the banquet, Bill would bring his hand up and lightly touch my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb as he looked deeply into my eyes. I love when he does that. He could not hold me then… but he could hold me now. And that was all I wanted.

It somehow reminded me of the very first time we had made love. Not the content, but just how seriously Bill was looking at me. I thought about the time we had just stepped into that warm and wonderful bath together in Bill's great claw~foot porcelain tub. Bill was looking at me in the exact same way. Listening as I had recounted for him my Uncle Bartlett's despicable behavior. And how my own mother had been afraid of me as I was growing up. Because of my telepathy… all the extraordinary and horrible episodes of my childhood, I had shared with Bill that night. Yes, Bill had exactly the same expression on his face. Concern. Empathy. I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Bill's first priority was to _always_ protect me. To _always _have some real regard for me, as a person.

Bill would focus like a laser on any wrongdoings aimed against me. I finally had come to realize that, as a vampire, Bill would make it his priority to snuff out any threat or injustice that would ever happen to me. Vampire-style. At first, I had not understood it. But it was a part of his nature. Bill had tried so hard in the past to _not _act on many things that were a part of his _vampire consciousness._ But protecting me and always being my champion was something I knew would never change. I had given Bill a hard time about it in Bon Temps. Especially when we first met. Part of me had shuddered at his _coldness. _

His ability to _strike _without regret. Even for my sake.

But part of me was comforted by his abiding devotion. I know all too well what Bill is capable of as a vampire. While we were in New York, if Bill had wanted to, he could have let his baser nature as a vampire take over. And he did, briefly. But we'll get to that … later.

For the most part, Bill's humanity always wins out over his darkness. At least I am 99.99% sure about that. We were in a very civilized setting in New York City. But I still had a real fear of being the catalyst that might ruin anything for Bill in the American Vampire League. I needed to share with Bill all that had happened that night. But I did not want Bill to feel that he needed to _avenge_ for me any of the behaviors of these people.

As I shared my thoughts and perspectives about that evening with Bill, I knew _exactly_ what his position would be. But still I censored nothing. Not my general frustration and anger at the Colonel. Not my relief and hopeful anticipation that The Countess Magdelina would somehow become an ally for us. Not my pathos for Victor Buono being so preoccupied and miserable on this business trip without his wife. And finally, not my consternation and disgust at Mack Bloom, for believing he could hit on me and _glamour_ me while Bill's back was turned. _That _was a pretty bold move by ol' Mack.

Earlier I had entertained thoughts of not being completely honest with Bill about all of this. But I had wisely thought better of it and changed my mind.

After so much upheaval in the past, the _peace_ and the _trust_ that me and Bill had achieved together was too important for me to ever take it for granted. No matter Bill's initial reaction to everything, I thought, we had the obligation to talk things through and continue to be completely _honest _with one another. I wanted us to stand tall together. With no shadows between us.

I had to level with Bill first. And then I could deal with whatever mood he might have later. It was the only way. It is so important. We had almost lost each other once. Our happiness together had been hard won. Our physical relationship had never been a problem. We had always been in perfect harmony there.

Even being drawn back into the midst of this _vampire business, _I was still _so happy._

It was a whirlwind around us. And as Bill had said long ago, _vampires are always in some kind of trouble. But he preferred to be in it with me. _

At that time, Bill was living hundreds of miles away from Bon Temps in the Big City. The most exciting, intriguing city in the world! And I only joined him for a few, short days. Our future together was still so un~chartered. We had not even begun to talk about our lives together. Our _engagement, _that neither of us had talked about in any great length yet. But no matter. In spite of all the uncertainty, all the things we still had yet to discuss, I was very happy. It was not the happiness I had dreamed about or expected before I met Bill. But something had deepened between me and Bill.

I knew then, more than ever, that Bill had always been my Destiny.

Finally after flying to New York, I felt like our relationship had definitely taken a turn in the right direction. We had both learned from the past, but in very different ways, _trust in each other _is the foundation of a good relationship. So, feeling the way that we do about each other, there really was not any other choice except for me to tell Bill everything.

"Sookie...you think I am not aware of how difficult this evening has been for you?" Bill said, after I finally took a breath and stopped talking; "I never wanted you to go through that strain and upset in the first place."

"I know you didn't," I said shaking my head; "Please don't start feelin' guilty about it. I wanted to do it, Bill. You know I did. I do. I want to try and help you. I thought I could just go in there, read a couple of thoughts and that would be the end of it. Easy peasy. Of course, things are never as simple as we want them to be, are they? I really should have learned that by now, I guess."

"From the start, Sookie, I knew better," Bill said; "Be you insisted. It was against my better judgment. I was being too optimistic when we began this plan. I think because the AVL banquet is a very public affair. But Sookie, I _do not_ want you exposed to that kind of environment, ever again. Too many unforeseen things can happen."

"Bill, what are you saying?" I reached up and drew his fingers down my cheek.

"You're done," he simply said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Bill, I-"

"It's over, Sookie. I mean your involvement in this, " he said; "Don't be stubborn now, Sookie. Listen to me. It's _my fault_ that you were even there so Mack Bloom had access enough to make a move on you, in the first place. You were not supposed to be out of my sight this evening, remember?"

"_You can't follow me into the ladies room, Bill Compton!" _I protested.

"That's not what I mean, Sookie. And you know it." Bill looked down at me intently and his tone of voice was as if he were scolding a child. I always hate when he does that.

"And as for Colonel Adibisi. He is a very lucky mortal," Bill's tone grew more emotionless; "I still have half a mind to confront him about his total disrespect of you."

"Bill, please don't!" I insisted quickly; "The Colonel has no idea I'm a telepath and we definitely want to keep it that way, right? What about the Countess Magdelina? She's goin' to help us. I feel sure about that."

"Sookie, we cannot depend on The Countess for anything."

"Bill, I think we can."

Bill went back on his heels. But he still held my shoulders.

"You really think the Countess will remain an ally, Sookie? That even if she could produce a valid lead, she would share it with you. With us?"

"Well. That's what we've been hopin' for, isn't it? I think it's possible, Bill. She likes me. And I like _her._ I really get a good vibe from The Countess, Bill. Besides, I read her mind and there's nothin' evil in her thoughts. I know she's telling' me the truth. And she thinks quite a lot of you."

"Does she?" Bill looked over my head and out into the darkness of the night.

"Yes. She does," I said. "The Countess believes that you have a very bright future in politics, Bill."

"Good to know. Alright," Bill gently squeezed my forearms. "Fine. I will glamour The Countess again the first chance I get. She may know something new over time."

"I don't think that's even necessary. I don't think you need to glamour her, Bill. I'll talk with her again-"

"No!" Bill said emphatically. "Sookie. I appreciate what you have done already, sweetheart. But I want you out of it now. Please. No more. Honey, I don't feel good about it."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Bill. I haven't done anything...really."

"You have accomplished more than enough, Sookie," he said firmly, framing my face with both his hands;" The Countess promised that she'd give you some information, if she by any chance comes across anything that she deemed important to our cause. Which probably means that she already knows some new information. I'll get it out of her.

That's a very good lead that I would not have had without you."

He lightly kissed the tip of my nose.

"Why do I get the feelin' like you are just tryin' to appease me then?" I smirked.

"I'm not." He shook his head. "Honestly."

"Yeah. Isn't that what we're supposed to be doin' here? Honestly?" I tilted my head back.

Bill smiled. "24/7. Sookie… you have helped me immeasurably, my sweetheart. Now, it is unnecessary and unwise for you to pursue this any further. I do not want you in harm's way. I want you to thoroughly enjoy the reminder of your vacation up here with me. For you, vampire business must take a back seat now. No more _cloak and dagger."_"

I let out a long sigh, because I knew whenever Bill started talking about keeping me safe, that was a sure fire attempt from him to _end_ any further discussion on the matter.

"I know. " I said after a moment. "But it has been kinda… fun."

"Sookie. Please, do as I ask,"Bill said more gently; "We have only a few days left to be together before you have to go back home. And I hate that you have to make the trip alone, just as much as I hated that you had to get here alone. I want to spend every moment I can with you, my darling. And the less drama, the better."

The sincerity in Bill's voice could never be mistaken. I looked into his eyes and I knew I had done the right thing telling him all without censoring anything. Again, I shrugged my shoulders.

Of course, Bill knew best regarding these matters. How could I have involved myself anymore than he thought was prudent?And above anything else, I did want to concentrate on having a good time with him. After a moment, with no more protests from me, Bill put his arm round my shoulder.

"Now come here," he said softly; "I have something to show you..."

Bill led me over to the left of where we had been standing. We watched as the saxophonist walked past us, giving us a little wink of his eye as he kept playing his tunes.

Ironically, he was now playing the exact same song on his sax that we had heard at the banquet dinner while on the dance floor. Some people who had been on the observatory deck before us, where getting back onto the public elevators to exit. Undoubtedly, the smell of rain in the air and the wind slightly picking up was making a lot of visitors anxious to leave. Bill and I took a very few short steps over to one of the huge nickel-plated sight-seeing telescopes that were anchored to the marble ledge.

"I want you to see something," Bill said; "It will be challenging in the darkness, but let's try it."

Bill reached into his pocket and retrieved a few coins.

He inserted them one~by~one into a slot on the side of the telescope and he dipped the scope around, pointing it eastward. Then he positioned the telescope downward so I could see through the lens.

"What am I looking for?" I said, holding onto the side grip and looking in the direction that Bill had turned the telescope.

"Do you see that tower blinking off in the distance?" Bill said, standing very close behind me; "Look just above the horizon, Sookie. It's the one with the red light atop it? Do you see it, darling?"

"Yes. I think so..." I said, squinting with one eye closed, looking down into the lens; "There. I see it. I see the light blinking, Bill. _What is that?"_

Bill put his arms around me from behind. "That's Vermont, Sookie."

I bobbed my head up from the lens and turned slightly towards him. "Vermont?"

"Yes. Burlington is up there somewhere," Bill said; "Not very far from here actually. Maybe a two-hour drive. Even less by plane."

I turned towards him a little more until I was facing Bill again. He looked down at me with those incredible blue eyes of his. Now they were the deepest shade of navy blue. We stood together in an embrace, the telescope just behind me on the ledge.

"Let's do it," he said quietly, earnestly.

"Get married?" I said hoarsely.

"If you'll have me," he teased. I raised my arms up until I could place my hands round the back of his collar.

"I'll have you alright, Bill Compton..."I said; "I'll have you over and over and over again..."

Bill bent his head and thoroughly kissed me. His mouth came down over mine urgently and with much passion. I sigh with unfeigned pleasure when we paused for a moment. I welcomed his lips again as they consumed my own. His tongue probing entry, exploring, fully possessing my mouth. I melted against Bill, lost in the moment. He exacted our kiss by positioning his palm at the back of my head, fusing our mouths together even further. Our arms wrapped tightly around one another.

'And when two lovers woo...  
They still say I love you,  
On that you can rely.  
The fundamental things apply,  
As Time Goes By...'

I knew the familiar lyrics of the song in my head, the saxophonist walked up just behind us as we were kissing. I remember Bill nodding at him, very tersely, as he gave the saxophonist a fifty dollar bill to go away. He quickly left us.

We looked around and saw one last couple in our view heading for the elevators. The air was beginning to cool down even more, almost chilly and there was a slight mist lowering across the vista of tall building. When we were very still, I could faintly hear the sounds of the traffic on the streets far below us.

We casually strolled down the observation deck together, a few more feet away, stopping between two other telescopes. We stood very close at the marble ledge.

Me and Bill turned towards each other and continued kissing until we could not stand it anymore. As Bill pulled me against his jeans, I was so glad that he had had the presence of mind to bring along the long black trench coat that he was wearing. Bill slowly turned me around. Now I was facing the millions of twinkling lights stretching away into the city, the wind blowing gently back onto my face. I watched as the mist began to thicken and the clouds full of unshed rain cast a hazy over the tops of the many skyscrapers in front of us.

I fell Bill standing behind me. My back and my bottom touching him. He brought his arms round my waist and held me closer to him. I spread my legs apart and Bill had spread his legs further apart than mine. As he pressed up against my bottom, I could feel the rock hardness in his jeans. He bent his head, his lips gently brushing the side of my face, his left arm firmly around my waist, as I heard the sound of his zipper unzipping.  
Bill kissed my temple, my cheek, then he nibbled tenderly on my earlobe, kissing, placing mock little bites along the back of my ear.

"_Sookie_…_I want you so badly_..._right now…_ " he whispered raggedly.

His words made me weak in the knees. I felt my heart rate increasing. My blood racing wildly through my chest. Bill moaned in my ear, as I knew he definitely felt my blood stirring and my excitement building. His left hand moved firmly across my tummy, but his right hand was doing something altogether different. Were we going to have sex, in the rain? Standing up, at the top of the Empire State Building, I thought? Were we going to do this? Right here? Yes. _Yes we were._  
I writhed like a flame, backing up under the cover of the black trench coat Bill was wearing. He had opened the coat, I don't know when. The lightweight coat was hanging on either side of me down to my calves, like a makeshift curtain. Bill's aim was unerring as always. I reached out and braced my hands onto the wet marble ledge as Bill hiked up, bunching my little khaki skirt, moved it aside with his deft fingers. Then he found the bit of lace that was my panties, moving them aside as well, and entered my already wet sheath from behind. Just thinking about Bill taking me, fucking me, on the observatory deck had made me wet. I felt an aching, a longing for him inside my nether lips. There was a stirring in my belly and all the way around to my bottom felt heavy and aroused.

Bill was pure perfection as always. He knows every inch of me so well. The head of his manhood felt soft and cold at first. But not for long. As he drove the rest of his hard shaft up into me, it took my breath away. I warmed him. I welcomed him. The lips of my vagina covered him, bit by bit. The fingers of his left hand had found their way down into the front rim of my skirt and brushed over the warm, plumpness of my mons. Two of Bill's slender fingers ran straight down and firmly separated the divide to my delicate lips. He helped himself by pressing his fingers upward and inward and making me take all of him. I was breathing in gasps by then, my mouth open, as I leaned back against him, my knees braced against the wall of the ledge, moving my hips backward as Bill thrusted upward. I received my vampire's powerful lance. This wanton and risky thing we were doing felt so naughty and so good.

At first, I looked out over the city, the mist covering everything as the building seemed to disappear inside the clouds, the slightest tiniest droplets of rain tapping onto my forehead, my cheeks. Then I closed my eyes. I drew Bill even closer, my hands sliding down his taut, damp jean~covered thighs. I felt him filling my wet channel. He hovered over me and I did not want him to stop. I did not even care if someone was looking at us. My lust for Bill, once again, had been unleashed. I gyrated my hips, bringing my right arm and hand back to draw his head down closer to my throat. And to Bill's delight, we found a rhythm together that satisfied him enough to make his fangs suddenly drop. That only excited us more. Bill secured the trench coat around me. He was making sure my backside remained covered. But it was fairly dark in the position where we were standing. I wanted Bill to bite me. It had been a long while since he had. He pushed forward into me and I rewarded him by tightening my bottom and pressing my legs together like a vice, holding his thick and lengthy manhood inside me as he stroked.

"Ohh, Sookie. You are so hot. So sweet. _So wet_ ,"Bill groaned his pleasure into my ear.

"_I need you, Sookie…"_

"Bill…bite me…fuck me..._bite me, fuck me, ooh Bill_!" I was totally breathless and going into a frenzy of passion My mind spinning with excitement as Bill moved back and forth, up and down inside me. I felt Bill's left hand grab my ponytail and anchor it around his hand. He pulled my head to the left side as he continued fucking me harder and hander.

I could not get enough of him. Then Bill sank his fangs into my throat! I was overcome with a dizziness as the wind blew back across my face, through my hair. The tiny raindrops had started falling faster now. But in that moment, nothing else mattered except the friction, the heat that Bill and I created near that ledge as we had glorious, crazy sex. He rocked me as he was feeding. I grabbed the back of his neck letting Bill know I he could have all of me, whatever he wanted, for as long as he wanted it. Our lust for each other has no boundaries. We only reached a new height. Literally.

My passion for Bill can never be quenched.

As I encouraged him, he kept shattering me with his rod, again and again and again as my feet almost left the slate deck and he held me tightly by my ponytail and fed on my blood. The angle of his sweet assault brought about a pain and a pleasure that melted into one pleasurable sensation after another. I was incoherent, no longer altogether conscious of our surroundings. I just wanted it to go on and on. I felt my orgasm peaking, carrying me over, Bill, thrusting deeply and sucking my blood. My entire body was helpless, captive to the feelings that Bill was eliciting in me.

"Awhh! Bill!" I cried out as I came, trying to form my words.

Bill slowed his rhythm when he knew I had crested. I knew he was preparing to give me his last stroke. Wantonly, I wiggled my bottom, coaxing the ultimate response from his tension~filled body. His fingers gripped my hip. He pumped me for the last time.

Our ecstasy mingling together as Bill came only moments after me. He had both arms around my waist, my knees were pressed firmly against the side of ledge. Bill stopped moving. But he continued to hold me tightly, his shaft still buried deep inside me, his fangs still in my throat. We were both just motionless for a few minutes.  
Finally I felt his body relaxing, the tension in the muscles in his arms slacked a bit.

My heart was still pounding, the little aftershocks of pleasure still electrifying my swollen, throbbing sheath. It was always easier for Bill to get all the blood he needed and more quickly when my heart was pumping, with so much blood moving really fast.  
I listened to Bill's moans of satisfaction behind me as he sucked, sucked at my skin. I felt good when Bill was enjoying my body and enjoying my blood at the same time.

My head still bent to the left side, my eyes still closed, I felt the rain drops from Bill's hair falling onto the front of my pink sweater. Bill had carefully folded me into his trench coat, up to my neck to guard against this, but some small pool of water still slipped inside. I squeezed the water from his hair. I did not care. I did not care.

It was a long moment, neither of us spoke or moved. I wanted Bill to keep his fangs inside me. But, with a tiny pinch, Bill slowly took his fangs from my throat, meticulously slurping up any latent blood drops off my skin with his wonderful tongue. Then he disengaged his manhood from inside me, too, but still he held me with one arm. I heard his zipper again. Both his arms came back protectively around me. He relaxed his forehead at the back of my head. I relaxed my entire body back against him, letting my head fall back, my chin up, until Bill could reach my mouth and kiss me.

A fine bloody kiss.  
A damned good fuck.  
A dark rainy night.  
Eighty-six stories high in New York City.

I felt so fucking good.

"Bill?"

"Hmmm?"

"What time is it?"

Bill looked at his watch. "Just after one-thirty."

"You know what I want now?"

"I cannot imagine."

"Think they make a decent gin and tonic somewhere in this town?"

Bill gently turned me around to face him.  
He smoothed back the wet hair atop my head with his palm.  
He had a wisp of a smile on his lips.

"I think… _in_ _this town…_we might be able to find one," he said; "Let's go."

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

By 2:15 am, me and Bill were in a taxi and on our way to Rockefeller Center.

Bill said he knew a fantastic place where I could get a pretty decent gin and tonic-or so the locals swore by it. Our destination really wasn't that far away, but I could not talk Bill into another subway ride. Before we left the Empire State Building, I managed to buy a few little gawdy souvenirs from the gift shop on the first floor before it closed at 2 a.m. Although, I tried to find Tara something really special because I knew Tara would not want a piece of junk. She had already told me that.  
Then we stepped out onto Fifth Avenue. The drizzling rain had stopped and to my surprise, there were enough people walking around on the street to make you think it was two in the afternoon and not two in the morning.

Before Bill hailed a taxi cab at the corner, we had walked across a huge subway grate on the sidewalk. I paused over the grate and the warm air from the subway below filtered up under my skirt. I laughed. Bill's black trench coat billowed out as he took my hand and I was reminded of that movie with Marilyn Monroe...the one where she stood on the subway grate and the warm air went between her legs, flaring up her very revealing white dress. The sudden gust of warm air felt really good as we still a bit damp from being out in the rain on top of the Empire State Building. And I will never look at that building in quite the same way ever again. Not after that night. Oh, my stars…

We listened to the subway trains roaring by and felt the slight vibration underneath us.

But Bill and I slipped into the back seat of the taxi and snuggled close together.

"Thank you sweetheart," I said, holding onto Bill's right arm as the taxi sped through the streets.

"What for?" he smiled slyly.

"Why, my New York adventure, Mr. Compton, of course," I said; "I'm just havin' myself one helluva wonderful time up here, is all." I winked at him.

Bill kissed my forehead. "My sweet love..."he whispered; "I have needed you and wanted you so much, Sookie. I have been incredibly lonely here without you. I did not realize how much until you got here. Now, I am looking at New York through your eyes."

I sighed and nuzzled my nose against Bill's jaw. "Well, Bill, you know I haven't seen a whole lot in this world, so you might get over excited while doin' that."

Bill chuckled. "Any adventure is better when you can share it with the one you love," he said.

The taxi delivered us to Rockefeller Center. We stepped onto W.45th Street and into _Club Caliente_! A Latino night club. Bill said he felt like going someplace _different. _

It did not make any difference to me. _Everything was new!_

Strewn about with festive streamers and with loud music, splashes of interesting colors and lights everywhere, the bar/restaurant/club was _alive! _A band located to our left with horns and drums made conversation a complete challenge. The huge red bar wound away from us and around a corner to our right with a crowd of people vying for the bartenders attention.

Drinks of every description, size and color were being carried by waiters- all dressed alike in white shirts and black pants- to the many free-standing tables, that had no rhyme or reason as to how we would navigate our way round them. Bill had me by the hand and we just pushed our way around people and into the crowd headed for...two chairs? Certainly not a table, as there didn't seem to be any unoccupied.

The dance floor was overflowing with patrons enjoying the music. All sort of bodies flailing, swaying, circling and jumping in time to the intricate and lively beat. The lead singer of the band sometimes singing in Spanish, sometimes singing in English:

_'One, Two, Three, Four! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro! _  
_I know you want me! You know I want cha! _

_You know you want me...you know I want cha! _  
_One, Two, Three, Four! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!'_

_The music was at a fever pitch and so were the dancers, whooping and hollering, every one of them totally into their movements. The salsa rhythms climbing and reaching a certain crescendo that satisfied the masses. _  
_Somehow Bill and I managed to swim upstream and we made our way to the bar. Bill raised his arm and momentarily a bartender appeared in front of us. _

_"Ginebra e tonico," _Bill said_;" por favor!" _

I looked around and did not see any place for us to sit down. Bill looked over at me.

"Ready for another adventure?" he said.

"Oh, sure!" I smiled, standing very close to him.

He reached out and pulled me over in front of him so I was standing directly in front of the bar with Bill standing behind me. There was precious little space for anyone standing there and trying to order another drink. My gin and tonic finally came in a highball glass and I greedily sucked it down through the two tiny orange-colored straws. Bill looked down at me, shook his head, then ordered another.

"That one must have been good," he said smiling, his voice elevated over the music.

"It was," I said loudly; "I am so thirsty!"

My second gin and tonic arrived. I tried to drink it more slowly , but the drink was so refreshing and mixed very well. I didn't taste the liquor very much at all. Standing behind me, Bill put his arms around me. There was a mirror across the bar. We gazed into it together, looking back at our own reflections. Bill squeezed me, bringing his head down along side mine, so our cheeks touched.

"I'll never look at the Empire State Building again and not think about us," he said close to my ear.

I smiled. "Me neither," I said holding my highball glass with the straws at my lips;"...Bill, that was soo good."

"You mean the drink?" he teased.

"No," I said giving him a very knowing look; "...I mean you!" He squeezed me again and I thought about how insane it was, having sex on the observation deck. Before I realised it, my second gin and tonic was gone. Now I was starting to feel the effects of the drink. The music seemed louder...the bar seemed brighter. I turned around quickly and kissed Bill. He held me tightly and we stood there, a public spectacle for the next few minutes, just enjoying each others mouths.

_"Danza! Danza!"_

We were suddenly startled apart by a little man standing next to us at the bar who had started shouting at us! He was waving his hands wildly, popping his fingers to the music and smiling at us with a little gold tooth in his mouth. He patted Bill's shoulder and kept smiling and laughing at us.

_"Danza! Danza! Danza_!" he shouted again. Then he said in broken English; "It's chaotic, yes! Love?! It's chaotic!"

l smiled, still holding on to Bill. "I think that's all the English he knows. I think he wants us to dance!"

Bill took off his black trench coat and tossed it at the little man. He took the high ball glass from me and placed it on top of the bar.  
"He's right of course," Bill said, pulling me by my hands toward the dance floor; "Love is very chaotic!"

The other dancers made a little room for us on the edge of the dance floor. And much to my surprise, Bill was taking me by the waist and then he stepped into a little salsa move. I had no idea Bill could even dance like that! We had never danced like this before! I was giddy with my two gin and tonics. Bill whirled me around and eventually we were integrated in-between the other dancers, getting pulled into the middle of the floor. I picked up the sides of my skirt, moving it around, like the other dancing girls were doing... Bill moved around me, watching me move my hips! He was such a good dancer! The horns were blaring, the drums keeping time_. Caliente! Caliente_! we heard some dancers calling to each other. The colored lights were spinning and I was having a wonderful time!  
At some point, Bill scooped me up and we were back at the bar. I had a third gin and tonic. Bill ordered himself a TruBlood but I don't remember him drinking it. I remember dancing at the long red bar, throwing my arms up into the air and pressing myself up against Bill. Who needs the dance floor? We can dance right here! I took my hair out of my ponytail...then I lost the hair band somewhere on the floor. Oh, sh*t! I couldn't be bothered with finding it. The music was so exciting! I put my hands in the air and just let the beat of the music take me away!

At some point during the night, I switched from gin and tonic to draft beer...it was ice cold and delicious. It got so hot in _Caliente!_ I took off my pink cardigan and I felt much better in just the short-sleeved sweater. I remember twirling the cardigan over my head. Bill laughed at me and caught it. He placed it on the bar stool. Bill was standing. There was only one bar stool empty and Bill let me sit down. But I didn't want to sit down! I wanted to dance! I picked up the plastic cup and I took another big mouthful of the draft beer. What brand was it? I don't know. Bill and I went back to the dance floor. We danced for a little while. Then I turned and Bill wasn't there... There were only a bunch of girls dancing together! And I was one of them!

_"Macarena!" _

All the girls were on the dance floor and we were dancing _the Macarena_. It was so much fun! I saw Bill standing just off to the side of the dance floor smiling at me. All the guys were standing around looking at us. We girls danced and pranced around together! I couldn't remember all the moves. We rolled our hips, clapping... performing very provocative moves for our boyfriends... I piled my hair up on top of my head and danced straight over to Bill! Everybody cheered! It was crazy! Bill, where are my boots? At some point, I had taken off and lost my little boots! Oh, Bill knew where they were all the time. Right next to the bar. I put my arms around Bill. The night whirled by...we were dancing, laughing. I was drinking again.  
And then it seemed all too soon, we were somehow back on the street. When did we leave the bar? It felt wonderful outside, though. Cool and crisp! Bill was holding his trench coat, my cardigan, and my little ankle boots. I looked down at my feet, wiggled my toes and started laughing! I was totally barefoot!

Bill put his arm round me and suddenly I was sitting on a bench near the street. Bill sat next to me and pulled both my legs up across his lap. He was helping me into my ankle boots. So sweet of him. I tossed my head back and looked up into the inky, dark sky. Then I looked back at Bill. My legs were still across his lap. My head was spinning.

"Bill Compton, I love you!" I said.

"I love you too," he said. 'Very much."

"Am I drunk?"

"Maybe… just a little," he said.

I started laughing. "Now you _know_ I should have had something to eat, Bill Compton, after we left the observation deck. You know why?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you know I get _very_ hungry after sex!" I said, still laughing. Bill pulled me to my feet and carefully placed my cardigan round my shoulders. He nodded lifting one eyebrow.

"Oh yes... I _do_ know that. Let's take care of that right now, shall we?" he said, his arm around me.

I don't remember walking there... I'm pretty sure Bill didn't carry me...but in the next few minutes we were on the other side of Rockefeller Center and sitting at a booth in _Harry's Italian Pizza Parlor_. I had one enormous slice of pepperoni and sausage pizza and I washed it down with a bottled water. Bill was sitting across from me. He looked at me amusingly.

"Sookie, would you like another slice?" he asked me.

"Nope," I shook my head vigorously.

I was trying to sober up. Really I was. I had a tiny headache from all the gin. And everything was still spinning… only slower after I ate the slice of pizza.

Bill and I were sitting at a booth that looked out onto the street. I slowly sipped my bottled water looking out of the window. Then, just down the block, I watched as a man was opening his newspaper stand. He took a key from his back pocket, unlocked the huge tri-fold door and pushed it back and locked it into place, exposing all the newspapers and magazines that were covering the many shelves. Another man came behind him in a little cart and started helping him as he lay out fresh newspapers for the day. I looked down the street...the sky wasn't so inky black as it had been before...the sky was starting to get lighter and lighter some places.

I sat up in the booth with a start, almost knocking over my water bottle!

"Bill! Bill!" I grabbed his arm across the table; "w-what time is it?!"

"Five-thirty."

I stood up. "Five-thirty? Bill, we have to go!"

"Sookie, I have plenty of time," Bill said; "the hotel's just a few blocks from here."

"No, no," I shook my head; "no! I don't like it, Bill. I don't like it. We gotta _go_!"

As usual, just like in Bon Temps, Vampire Bill was taking his sweet time. How did we stay out all night long? Bill knows how crazy this makes me! Bill was going to wait for the waitress to come back to our table. But I said no, let's go up to the counter.

"Sookie, it's alright," Bill said as we left the pizza parlor.

"It is not alright," I shot back; "what do you think is quicker? A taxi or the subway?"

Oh my stars! I knew Bill wouldn't go back down into the subway, although, that's probably where he should have been.

We got into a taxi that Bill had hailed from the curb. Bill told the driver we were going to the Sanctuary Hotel.

"The Sanctuary?" the driver asked, curly his lips; "_that's_ a vamp place."

Bill looked at the driver's eyes through the rear-view mirror. "So?" Bill said coldly.

"So. I don't go there," said the driver; "I don't go anywhere near there. Ever."

I could not believe this! We were in the taxi of a bigot. In New York City. At five-thirty in the fucking morning.

Bill stared at the driver as I tugged on Bill's shirt. "Bill! Let's just get another cab!" I said urgently. "Come on, Bill!"

"No, Sookie," Bill said calmly, sitting up near the glass divider; "I want _this_ cab."

"Bill! Please!" I pleaded with him in the lowest voice I could manage.

"You need to listen to your girlfriend, Bud," said the cabbie; "I _own_ this cab. And it does not go to the Sanctuary Hotel. Not this morning. Not ever."

_OH, now you've done it, you crazy ass piece of shit! _I thought to myself. I pulled on Bill's arm in vain. Bill glared angrily at the cabbie. Bill's nostrils flared. Bill was so agitated his fangs dropped. _Oh, fuck! _These bigots were so ridiculous! Did they not understand how dangerous a vampire can be, especially when angry and insulted?

"Does this cab go to the Waldorf Astoria?" I said quickly; "that's just across the street."

The cabbie adjusted his baseball cap. He continued looking at Bill. "Yeah...yeah...I'll drop you two off at the Waldorf. But not that vampire shit hole."

"For the record," Bill said glaring at the man; "We do not shit."

I placed my palm on Bill's chest. 'Please Bill. Don't. This makes me so nervous."

Bill slowly sat back in the seat next to me. I started breathing again.

The cabbie reached up and slid the glass divider closed. He put the car in drive and started down W. 45th Street.

I patted Bill's chest with my palm. "Bill, please... you know there isn't time to argue. It'll be daylight in a few minutes! We know it. And he knows it!"

There was murder in Bill's eyes.

"It always amazes me, this kind of discrimination," Bill said, with his jaw clenched; "when I can _easily_ take this vehicle away from this asshole and leave him headless on the side of the road and drive us both to the Sanctuary Hotel. No problem."

"Bill!" I put my arms around him as we sat back into the seat; "I know you won't do that."

The asshole cabbie didn't drive at break~neck speed like his brethren are famous for doing. The asshole actually slowed down.  
At 5:55 a.m. the taxi finally pulled up to the Waldorf Astoria and dawn was breaking.

I was opening my door almost before the taxi stopped. Bill got out of the other door, on the cabbie's side. I rushed around the back of the car and came to stand next to Bill. I took Bill's hand. I looked out across the avenue. The Sanctuary Hotel stood about 50 feet away, tall and silent with its light-tight rooms for vampires. The morning traffic had started to pick up and we had eight lanes to cross over to get to our hotel. I looked nervously at Bill, as the muted, misty clouds began to break from inky darkness to a grayish blue...

Bill continued staring down at the cabbie who was sitting in his taxi with his hand out of the window.

"O.k. Mr. Vampire," he called to Bill; "That'll be $28.00 even. And I do expect a tip."

It happened so fast, I almost didn't see it at all.

At vamp-speed, Bill turned off the engine, pulled the cabbie out of his taxi cab window, knocked him into unconsciousness with a right hook, opened the trunk and tossed him inside!

It all happened in about three seconds! Then I was up into Bill's arms. He carried me across the eight lanes of traffic, in about another two seconds. Long enough for me to blink about four times! It seemed we were inside the revolving door to the Sanctuary Hotel before I knew it.

The lobby was quiet as a church as we walked past the front desk, across the lobby and made our way into one of the elevators. The elevator doors closed. I stood next to Bill. We both were silent. I stole a glance over at him. Bill was still so very angry, his expression was brooding and dark. If I had not been with Bill, there is no telling what would have been the fate of that stupid taxi cab driver. Bill had his key this time. As he opened the door to his suite, the dawn was breaking through the front room windows which faced eastward.

The brilliant sun was just peeking over the horizon. The room immediately lit up. The darker clouds had rolled away and in its place was a splash of gold streaming in through every window in the huge living~room.

Bill had already disappeared down the hall and into the master bedroom.

I followed him down the hall very slowly. I heard him closing the light-tight panels over all the bedroom windows. I arrived at the bedroom door just in time to see him squinting his eyes as he pushed the last panel into place at vamp~speed too, effectively shutting out the morning sun and any light whatsoever. Bill switched on the table lamp next to the bed. He then turned and looked at me, as I closed the bedroom doors behind me.

I walked over into his waiting arms. I wanted to somehow comfort him.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then get into bed," he said; "you wanna join me?"

"Yes." I looked up at him.

He was still agitated. His voice was clipped and tense. But I knew part of Bill's anger and disappointment was in himself. As a mainstreaming, AVL spokesman, he could not afford to have anybody see him acting like a some random, feral vampire. I knew Bill was going to beat himself up now about his behavior. I just knew it.

The effects of the alcohol I had had were pretty much gone. That dumb~ ass cab driver's attitude had sobered me up pretty damned quickly. I had been so worried for Bill.

Bill gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. He looked briefly down into my eyes. He looked tired. I knew he did not want to talk about what had just happened. Not right then. Without another word, Bill let go of me and strode into the bathroom. I heard him start the water flowing in the shower. I couldn't wait to stand with him in the warm water.I wanted to comfort him somehow. I started undressing myself. I stepped out of my boots, skirt, panties, bra, sweater.

I left everything right there on the floor near the bed. Then I heard Bill calling to me.

"Sookie?" he said from behind the bathroom door; "what are you thinking about?"

I saw the warm steam rising, coming out of the doorway as I walked towards it.

"Oh... just thinkin' about that funny little man in the bar last night," I said; "He only knew two words in English, remember? Love and chaotic."

End of Chapter 14 …To Be Continued…


End file.
